Todos Abordo
by twilighter333
Summary: TRADUCCION- Alice, Rosalie y Bella ganan un viaje de tres semanas en un crucero de lujo, donde conoceran a Emmett, Jasper y Edward TODOS HUMANOS!
1. navegacion simple

**DISCLAIMMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de BookMe yo solo la traduzco...**

**hola! Hey quiero que sepan que estoy traduciendo esta historia con el permiso del autor, sin mas que decir disfruten!...**

* * *

TODOS A BORDO

capitulo 1: Navegacion Simple

* * *

Bella POV

"mas vale que le des buena propina" Le advertí a Alice mientras nos acercábamos al área de recepción. Rosalie y yo teníamos dos maletas cada una, mientras que sorprendentemente Alice llevaba cuatro. Atrás de nosotras estaban dos botones que según supe por sus gafetes se llamaban Simon y Joseph, usaban un uniforme azul, estaban batallando desesperadamente para poder llevarse las ocho maletas entre los dos con la ayuda de los carritos.

"hmmm...creo que tienes razón les daré un poco de propina" bromeo Alice mientras se levantaba sus lentes de sol, dejándolos en su pelo, mientras descaradamente estudiaba a los dos jóvenes.

"señoritas, les han asignado la penthouse suite, tendrán un mayordomo personal a su dispocision, se llama Tanya, ella estará disponible las 24 horas del día por cualquier cosa que necesiten, también les mostrara su cuarto. Todos aqui en el Eclipse esperamos que tengan una agradable estancia" Termino el agradable recepcionista, después nos presento a Tanya

Ella era una joven alrededor de nuestra misma edad, era alta e impresionantemente hermosa, se mantuvo de pie al lado del escritorio de la recepción con una sonrisa amistosa en su cara y sostenía una carpeta con papeles en una de sus manos. Vestía un simple traje de color negro con el nombre del crucero ligeramente bordado en el. "buenas tardes señoritas, como ya les habrán dicho mi nombre es Tanya y estaré aquí para ustedes las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana mientras ustedes estén abordo"

Le ofreció su mano a Rosalie y la sacudió mientras Rosalie le decía a Tanya su nombre, la misma introducción ocurrió para Alice y para mi. "bien, entonces sigamos, estoy segura que están impacientes por ver su cuarto!" nos sonrió emocionada como si al igual que nosotras ella fuera a hospedarse

Las cuatro nos metimos dentro del elevador de cristal mientras que los botones nos seguían a paso lento. Cuando llegamos a la cubierta del ático Tanya nos guió por un pasillo mientras nos decía " su suite del ático esta situada en el fondo del barco, y el numero de su habitación es 6147, el nombre de su suite es Twilight"

Alice, Rosalie y yo la seguimos silenciosamente mientras observábamos cada detalle del barco. Recordé como afortunadamente Alice había ganado este crucero para tres. Le habían dado un crucero de tres semanas para tres personas por ser "el cliente mas leal del año" en su tienda favorita en seattle, en casa. Ninguna de nosotras había entendido el porque no le habían dado el premio a una persona que es tan buena cliente como lo es Alice, pero después de la acción de dirigirse al gerente de la tienda, al parecer cambiaron el ganador.

"señoritas, si me siguen ahora les mostrare su suite del ático" nos dijo Tanya con una animada voz mientras ella abría la puerta, la cual tenia el nombre twilight sobre el numero de la habitación. Una vez dentro Tanya se quedo de pie mientras sostenía la puerta mientras nosotras entrabamos.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos quedamos en el vestíbulo mientras Tanya le decía a los botones que dejaran las maletas en el armario que estaba justo al lado del dormitorio. Una vez que ellos salieron del vestíbulo, Tanya nos dijo que la siguiéramos por el mismo camino que los botones habían tomado. Atravesamos la puerta de la derecha, entramos a una recamara que estaba decorada con distintos tonos de rojo sangre y negro. Una enorme cama estaba en el centro de la habitación, contra la pared, la cual estaba decorada con un hermoso cuadro con un fondo negro y unas manos sosteniendo una manzana roja. Sobre cada lado de la cama habían dos visiblemente cómodos sofás negros, en la puerta del lado derecho del dormitorio había un gran vestidor que tenia un lado completamente lleno de espejos, por el cuarto entramos al armario donde los botones habían dejado nuestras maletas.

Caminamos de regreso al dormitorio y abrimos la puerta que estaba frente a la cama. Tanya nos llamo mientras comenzaba a explicarnos "aquí tenemos un baño de mármol, una tina de remolino y la ducha separada" después nos explico como usar la tina remolino.

Después nos llevo a la parte de atrás del dormitorio y atrás del vestíbulo. Miro a Rosalie mientras que le hacia señas hacia la puerta mientras le decía que la abriera, Rosalie la abrió y dejo ver un espacio gigante, largo con una mesa enorme, un pequeño pero brillante piano de cola negro y una enorme TV de plasma que estaba atornillada a una pared, del lado opuesto a un sofá largo de piel color café.

"wow! Es increíble!" jadee mientras intentaba controlar mis dedos que recorrían el hermoso piano, mientras inspeccionaba el resto del cuarto.

"en este cuarto pueden encontrar un piano de media cola, pañeras motorizadas, luces, y sistema de seguridad, un TV de plasma, un DVD y un grabador de video unido a un asombroso sistema de audio, un centro de música, una maquina de fax y finalmente una estación de Internet". La voz de Tanya se oía por toda la habitación . Sonaba como el anuncio de un caro automóvil.

"esto es genial! ¿cuantos DVD´s habrán ahí?" preguntó Rosalie mientras observaba los estantes llenos de DVD´s

Tanya rió antes de contestar "hay mas de los que usted podrá llegar a ver en toda su corta estancia en el eclipse" después nos mostró como funcionaban las pañeras motorizadas y los demás aparatos.

"entonces están listas para que les muestre la ultima parte de su suite?" nos pregunto sonando algo emocionada. Esto iba a ser genial. Asentimos ansiosas por ver lo que posiblemente podríamos tener.

Tanya deslizo una puerta de cristal que nos llevo a un tipo de balcon en las afueras. "aquí tienen un jacuzzi y una área de descanso"nos indico señalando cada uno.

No lo podía creer! El balconabarcaba toda la longitud de nuestro cuarto y parte del ancho formando una L. mientras caminábamos al otro lado del balcón donde estaban unas sillas y un bar, comprendí que a la derecha, el dormitorio se vinculaba con el balcón con otro juego de puertas de cristal que se deslizan, pertenecientes a la otra suite.

Tanya nos pidió que nos sentáramos mientras nos entregaba unos papeles con preguntas frecuentes

"bien, ustedes son unas señoritas muy afortunadas, pueden decidir donde se van a sentar en el restaurante llamado sol de medianoche, el cual esta exactamente debajo de ustedes" añadió rápidamente "ustedes verán por que es llamado sol de medianoche, es sumamente increíble, pero todo mas tarde es realmente hermoso!" nos dijo mientras apuntaba unas escaleras.

"si ustedes siguen esas escaleras, llegaran directamente al comedor que les ahorrara la molestia de caminar todo el trayecto del vestíbulo y escaleras abajo"

Mire a Rosalie y a Alice con temor, incapaz de comprender toda la suerte que teníamos, cuando mire a Rosalie, ella articulo la palabra asombroso silenciosamente.

Tanya continuo "también pueden solicitar una sesión de fotos privada, un masaje, un almuerzo, el servicio de té, café entregado a diario y finalmente también pueden pedir juegos de mesa todo esto en su suite. También dispondrán de un desayuno completo todas las mañanas junto con el periódico, en caso de que pidan otra cosa" Tanya termino, cerrando los papeles en la carpeta que tenia en sus manos.

"entonces, podemos tener todo eso sin cargo adicional??" pregunto Alice impacientemente

"así es, todo y cualquier cosa que ustedes deseen esta siendo generosamente pagado, entonces pueden ordenar cualquier actividad o suplemento a bordo o en tierra" Tanya termino con un tono de negocios "¿alguna otra pregunta?"

"conoce usted quien esta en la suite que esta al lado de la nuestra?" pregunte sintiéndome algo curiosa

"en la suite amanecer?, me temo que no, pero podría ir a ver y averiguar quienes son si ustedes quieren"ofreció Tanya

me sentí mal por ella, teniendo que estar a nuestro servicio 24/7 entonces le dije "No, no! No te preocupes, estoy segura de que nosotras lo averiguaremos pronto, solo estaba...curiosa" admití

"ohhh me acabo de acordar! Tengo que darles un tour por todo el barco, están listas ahora? O prefieren que regrese después de que se hayan terminado de instalarse?" pregunto Tanya probablemente recordando el montón de maletas que habíamos traído

"podemos ir ahora?" alice pregunto mientras nos miraba a Rosalie y a mi. Nosotras asentimos y nos pusimos de pie para seguir a Tanya, que había empezado a guiarnos fuera del frente de nuestra habitación.

Nos metimos en el elevador y escuchamos sus explicaciones mientras nos llevaba a la cubierta de la plaza que era la cubierta publica más baja. " en este nivel" ella explicaba mientras pasaba cada área en el piso entero "tenemos el teatro que sube tres historias, el cine , el magnifico vestíbulo y nuestro propio restaurante de los estados unidos...les recomiendo que lo prueben un dia de estos"dijo sonriendo

luego nos llevo al magnifico vestíbulo, el cual poseía una hermosa escalera de onix impresionante, pisos de mármol y un elegante elevador de cristal.

En las dos horas siguientes nos guió por todo el barco, atraves de cada uno de los niveles. Nos mostró la biblioteca, el cuarto de música, el casino, el cuarto de juegos, la discoteca, el balneario, el centro de salud, el invernadero, y el área de los niños. En la parte superior se encontraba la cubierta y esta era llamada luna nueva, Tanya nos explico que la gente podía ir allí para mirar la luna y las estrellas en una noche clara y despejada.

Después de las dos horas nos llevo a nuestra suite a través del comedor y subimos unas escaleras que nos dejaron en el balcón "su champagne de bienvenida debe de estar llegando aquí ahora mismo" nos dijo Tanya mientras abría una de las puertas corredizas para que entráramos a la sala de la suite

Tal y como lo dijo había una bandeja negra con un recipiente negro lleno de hielo, con una botella de champagne en el y tres copas de cristal al lado. Tanya se despidió después de asegurase de que estábamos completamente felices.

"creen que deberíamos desempacar primero? Ya son las cinco y deberíamos ir a cenar al rededor de las ocho" dije mientras miraba mi reloj

Rosalie y Alice estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y nos encaminamos al enorme guardarropa "Esta bien, esperen, necesito asegurarme de que todas las cosas están aquí!" exigió alice mientras corría hacia las maletas "doc, atontado, feliz, gruñón, soñoliento, sneezy, tímido y blanca nieves...ok todas están aquí! A desempacar!" grito alice emocionada mientras llevaba cada una de sus maletas al closet

"alice...ya te hemos dicho que no les pongas nombres a las maletas!" dijo Rosalie mientras movía su cabeza de forma reprobatoria

"no veo por que no, tenemos ocho maletas entre nosotras, ademas pienso que es adorable" se defendió alice mientras abría cada una de sus maletas "Alice por que trajiste tantos zapatos?" pregunte algo atontada

Rodé mis ojos ante su respuesta "Bella, Bella, Bella los zapatos nunca son demasiados, aunque debería haber dejado algunos en casa para poder comprar mas aquí" se calmo mientras volvió a emocionarse "Hey tenemos que ir a la tienda de regalos antes de irnos. Necesitamos llevarle al tío Charlie algún recuerdo!"dijo mientras aplaudía emocionada y nos miraba a Rose y a mi.

En realidad Charlie no era su tío o el de Rosalie, el era mi padre pero les gustaba llamarlo tío Charlie, y a el le gustaba escucharlo. Alice y Rosalie han sido mis mejores amigas desde que tengo uso de razón, así que Charlie las ve como familia al igual que yo, cuando visitaba a Charlie ellas siempre venían conmigo.

Rosalie y yo terminamos primero de desempacar que Alice, entonces tuvimos el agradable placer de ayudarla "bella...puedo poner tus cosas con las miás?, es que no tengo suficiente espacio aquí"me pregunto alice haciendo ojitos de cordero a medio degollar, y como no le podía decir que no cuando ponía esa cara, termine accediendo.

"por que trajiste muchas blusas iguales en diferentes colores?" Pregunto Rosalie con un tono incrédulo que escondió en su voz

Alice miro a Rosalie y dijo "¿es enserio?" antes que Rose encogiera sus hombros

"era difícil escoger solo dos o tres de ellas ...me gusta vestirme reflejando en los colores el humor que tenga, y no es como si hubiera previsto el humor que tendré durante estas vacaciones" respondió Alice inocentemente

Cuando terminamos de desempacar, nos servimos un poco de champagne, nos dirigimos al dormitorio, nos sentamos en la cama, disfrutando de la bebida intentamos decidir que hacer que haríamos mañana

"Bien… no importaría si nos dirigimos al casino una noche… yo soy absolutamente buena en la ruleta." Dijo Alice mientras miraba un folleto de la nave.

"¡Para!,ve detrás una página!" exigió Rosalie a medida que Alice obedecía.

"¡Allí! Miren… tenemos que ir allí!" su cara se rompió con una sonrisa emocionada mientras que señalaba la página mostrando el "spa" de calidad mundial "nosotras debemos tomar un baño de fango!" propuso mientras leía los detalles del balneario. "Bien, voy a ir definitivamente a la biblioteca algún día… todos esos libros!" Dije en voz alta emocionada. Recibí miradas impares de Alice y de Rosalie por mi pequeño arrebato. No entendían ni compartieron mi amor por los libros.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio Rosalie hablo alto mientras me miraba, "¿Nos preparamos para la cena?" Rosalie miro a Alice después de que esta me sacara la lengua infantilmente. Después de cenar, luchamos por el privilegio de llegar al cuarto de baño primero.

* * *

**bueno.. espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, les prometo mañana subire el que sigue**

**yo se que alguien mas estaba traducuiendo esta historia pero al ver que no actualiza desde enero me quede picada y la lei en ingles, pero espero poder terminar de traducirla yo, asi que espero que me lean muy seguido y dejen sus opiniones!**

**dejen muchos reviewsss!! saludos....**


	2. escalofrios de madera

**disclaimmer: les recuerdo que los personajes son propiedade de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Bookme, yo solo la traduzco....**

**holaaa que bueno que les guste la hsitoria bueno les digo mas abajo ahora leaan!!**

* * *

EDWARD POV

"hey Sally!" salude a la familiar recepcionista del escritorio del frente "estamos en la suite Amanecer cierto?" le pregunte mientras observaba el barco con detenimiento.

"claro que si, creo que ustedes no necesitan un mayordomo... estoy en lo cierto?" me pregunto esbozando una media sonrisa mientras me ofrecía las llaves de la suite.

"creo que podemos manejarlo nosotros mismos Sally, pero gracias" me reí mientras tomaba las llaves

"esta bien... de todos modos creo que Tanya esta con alguien mas esta vez" me contesto

"estoy segura de que todas sus necesidades estarán atendidas entonces... eso lo se por experiencia propia" le devolví una sonrisa y le agradecí por ayudarnos mientras veía como se acercaba una pareja para buscar sus llaves.

Voltee hacia Emmett y Jasper y observe que estaban parados un poco mas lejos hablando con Walter. El era un hombre viejo que trabajaba en el restaurante sol de medianoche, era nuestro amigo desde hace algunos años que veníamos a el crucero.

Recogí mis dos maletas y me dirigí hacia ellos. Después de un rápido saludo, Walter nos dijo que tenia que volver a trabajar, lo vimos desaparecer entre el mar de gente. "nos vamos?" pregunto Emmett mientras recogía sus maletas y se dirigía al elevador. Jasper y yo solo lo seguimos silenciosamente.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro de nuestra suite sonreí solo del sentir que el lugar se me hacia familiar. Rápidamente deje mis maletas en el closet antes de sentarme en aquel hermoso piano. Después de tocar algunas melodías, me levante y me uní a Emmett y Jasper que estaban frente al TV de plasma.

"creen que nuestros vecinos de la suite Twilight sean como los viejos aburridos del año pasado??" pregunto Jasper mientras miraba a través de la puerta de vidrio que daba a el gran balcón

"dios, espero que no! seria una pesadilla! Solo dejaron de quejarse cuando empezaste a tocar el piano!"Emmett sacudía su cabeza mientras yo me reía.

Recordé todas las veces que habíamos venido a este crucero en los últimos años, todo gracias a mi padre, Carlisle desde hace 3 años en que Jasper y yo cumplimos 18. Jasper se volvió nuestro hermanastro cuando tuve 5 años y Emmett tenia 6. Esme y Jasper habían vivido con nosotros dos años antes de que Carlisle y Esme se casaran.

Durante las siguientes horas, nos quedamos en nuestra suite viendo TV, e incluso me vi en la tentación de tocar algo en el piano mientras nos alistábamos para ir a cenar.

BELLA POV

después de una relajante media hora en el baño y muchas amenazas y gritos de protesta de parte de Alice y Rosalie, salí del baño envuelta en una bata de baño roja y negra que decía Twilight en un lado.

Estuve de pie afuera de la puerta del baño por unos segundos, luego me di cuenta de que Alice y Rosalie estaban ahi, luego escuche algunas risas que venían de la sala de estar, así que me dirigí hacia la sala de estar.

Me paralice al ver la escena que tenia enfrente mio. Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en el sofá y un sin fin de vestidos totalmente hermosos a mi parecer. "bella! Ven rápido! Tengo que ayudarte a escoger tu vestido!" me grito Alice emocionada mientras le daba una palmadita al asiento al lado de ella para que yo me sentara.

Yo lentamente cabeceé intentando no babear sobre las masas de vestidos que Tanya les estaba mostrando a Alice y Rosalie " bueno... como yo ya he elegido mi vestido, me dirijo al baño" dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba, le dio un ultimo vistazo a su vestido rojo con flores, el cual llegaba hasta las rodillas, después se fue al baño.

"Bella! Espero que tengamos algo de tu agrado aquí!" Dijo Tanya emocionada mientras empezaba a mostrarme cada uno de los elegantes vestidos "Que tipo de vestido te gustaría?" me pregunto mientras sostenía dos vestidos a la vez.

"ejem...no lo se...supongo que algo simple pero bonito?" realmente no tenia la mas mínima idea de que era lo que debía ponerme.

"hmmm...simple y hermoso, algo muy parecido a ti" Alice rió mientras revisaba los vestidos "espera!, el negro! Ese es el vestido que estas buscando!" grito Alice agitando sus brazos emocionada.

Tanya tomo el vestido que le dijo Alice, era negro con un listón rojo en la cintura y al parecer llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. "me gusta! Definitivamente es muy tu!" Sonrió Tanya mientras miraba del vestido a Alice. Luego lo dejo en otro perchero mientras seguía mostrándonos mas vestidos.

"ese!" grito Alice mientras se paraba del sofá, indico un vestido dorado que tenia joyas brillando tenuemente justo debajo de la linea del busto "bella te veras increíble en este!" el tono convincente de Alice me hizo creerle, así que le pedí a Tanya que lo pusiera en el otro perchero para mi.

"háganme saber si necesitan vestidos para alguna otra noche, me llevare estos mañana por la mañana, solo déjenlos en el perchero" termino Tanya mientras llevaba el otro perchero fuera de la suite mientras Alice y yo le agradecíamos.

"wow...tenemos vestidos!" dije mientras miraba los tres hermosos vestidos

"que genial es esto! Ademas podemos escoger donde sentarnos en el restaurante!" dijo Alice mientras se paraba para observar mejor los vestidos.

Comencé a secarme el pelo con la toalla mientras que Alice y yo permanecíamos en un cómodo silencio. Me tomo segundos darme cuenta de que podía escuchar el sonido de alguien tocando el piano. "Alice... escuchas eso??" pregunte con un ceño, mientras me preguntaba si provenía de la suite de al lado o del restaurante.

"si puedo oírlo, es...hermoso!" me respondió antes de que nos quedáramos otra vez en silencio.

"esta bien, apestosita, tu turno" rió Rosalie mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el sofá, secando su pelo al mismo tiempo, Alice se dirigió al baño bailando al ritmo del piano, mientras yo seguía escuchando y Rosalie inspeccionaba nuestros vestidos.

"creo que es la hora del maquillaje..." sonrió Rosalie mientras me extendía su mano para que me parara del sofá, agarramos los vestidos y nos dirigimos al vestidor, me senté delante del escritorio que estaba al frente del muro de espejos, mientras Rosalie iba a buscar su bolso de maquillaje.

Veinte minutos después, Rosalie y yo ya teníamos el pelo y el maquillaje listos, luego Alice entro al vestidor levantando sus brazos mientras lloraba y medio reía "hazme bonita Rose!"

Rose y yo nos echamos a reír, Alice se sentó donde yo me había sentado antes, mientras Rosalie la peinaba, yo mientras decidí ponerme mi vestido, así que agarre mi vestido y lo lleve al closet mientras Alice y Rosalie hablaban de maquillaje.

Me estaba quitando mi blusa mientras buscaba zapatos al mismo tiempo, me costaba trabajo acostumbrarme a usar tacones, así que me resbale un par de veces, después fui al vestidor para verme en los espejos.

Las reacciones de Alice y Rosalie me pusieron nerviosa, sin embargo seguí caminando, me quede en shock cuando me vi a mi misma. Me veía alta, elegante, e impecable en aquel vestido dorado. "mirenme!" apunte a los espejos enfrente mio "me veo bien!"

"claro que si!" dijo Rosalie entusiasmada antes de dar un fuerte silbido. Después de verme en el vestido, las dos terminaron bastante rápido con el maquillaje y se pusieron sus vestidos.

Me quede con la boca abierta al ver a Rosalie. Parecía una sirena con aquel vestido rojo, dejando ver sus largas piernas. Luego salio Alice, ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, el contraste del vestido negro con su piel era genial.

"brillaremos!" dijo Alice mientras posaba frente los espejos

"Ya lo creo...vamos " me reí mientras me dirigía hacia fuera del dormitorio, y de las puertas de cristales, en el balcón. Me quede de pie boquiabierta mientras veía la hermosa vista. El sol se ponía de color naranjo y amarillo, reflejándose a través del mar como un espejo.

"eso es...asombroso! Que bueno que Rose y yo le pedimos a Tanya una mesa cerca de una ventana"susurró Alice asombrada manteniéndose de pie al lado de mío. Escuche algunos clics y me voltee para ver a Alice tomando fotos de aquel hermoso paisaje.

"¡Vamos…podrán ver este espectáculo en el camino!" ordenó Rosalie mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Alice y yo reímos tontamente mientras la mirábamos. Alice tomó algunas fotos de Rosalie mientras su cabeza seguía a la vista. Ella nos llamó una vez más, "Tengo hambre, ¡muévanse!" Nos dirigimos al primer piso, trate de mantenerme a salvo, esperando no romperme el tobillo en la primera noche. No nos sorprendió ver a Tanya al pie de la escalera, con menús en su mano.

"Alice, Rosalie, Bella…pueden seguirme a su mesa" solicito Tanya con tono profesional.

Nos condujo por un mar de mesas y un mar de gente, hasta el lado izquierdo del cuarto, donde las ventanas comenzaban en el piso y llegaban hasta el techo. Exactamente en medio del restaurante, y directamente al lado de la ventana había una mesa circular con tres asientos alrededor de ella

Nos sentamos y Tanya nos dio un menú a cada una.

Después de tomarnos la orden, Tanya se fue, dejándonos disfrutar la vista del sol que rápidamente iba descendiendo en el horizonte, me sentí algo mal por que le dábamos la espalda al cuarto entero así que enderece un poco mi silla. Mientras mis ojos vagaban por el restaurante y me di cuenta de algunos sentimientos impares en mi. No solo el entusiasmo de estar a bordo del enorme barco, también inquietud. Parecía que me faltaba algo pero no sabia que. Me volví para mirar por la ventana y participar de la conversación con Alice y Rosalie.

Después de llenar nuestro estomago de comida, nos encabezamos a la barra que estaba bajo el vestíbulo. Nos colocamos sobre los altos taburetes y ordenamos una copa de champán cada una.

"¡Por…un viaje en crucero que nunca olvidaremos!" dijo Rosalie mientras golpeábamos las copas suavemente. Cuando íbamos en la segunda copa, dimos vuelta nuestros asientos para mirar al resto de la gente que se encontraba allí.

"¡Dios mío…mírenla!" susurró Rosalie, mirando con sorpresa a una mujer de 60 años aproximadamente entraba en el cuarto, llevaba un vestido de cóctel fluorescente de color naranja además de su terriblemente mal teñido pelo negro. Alice y yo abrimos los ojos como platos cuando la vimos.

Seguimos nuestra crítica desvergonzadamente hasta muy entrada la noche. Una vez que algún reloj distante tocó la una, nos marchamos sobre piernas tambaleantes a nuestro cuarto. Decidimos tomar el elevador que estaba más cercano que la escalera del restaurante. Mire a Tanya mientras Alice y Rosalie entraban en el elevador. "las alcanzo en un minuto!" les grite cuando la puerta se cerraba.

Caminé hasta Tanya y le pregunte si podía ir a la biblioteca a cualquier hora del día o de noche. Se trataba de algo que se me había olvidado preguntarle en la tarde. Ella me dijo que si, que estaba abierto durante todo el día y la noche. Suspire en alivio y le agradecí antes de ir al ascensor nuevamente.  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo a mi habitación, me detuve a sacarme los zapatos, decidí que era más seguro si caminaba el resto del trayecto descalza. Un alboroto delante de mí, me llamó la atención.

Vi a un alto hombre musculoso fuera de la suite amanecer, no tenia nada puesto mas que una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, pude ver sus músculos de la espalda mientras se dio la vuelta mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Mientras me acercaba pude escuchar su voz "Edward.... Jasper....déjenme entrar..."

una risita se me escapo mientras llegaba a mi puerta. Toque tres veces antes de que me volteara hacia el hombre gigante "buenas noches....perdón por esto.." se disculpo mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y me daba una dulce sonrisa.

Pensé rápidamente y le ofrecí ""¿Quieres pasar a través del balcón por nuestra habitación?". Oí unos movimientos en la puerta cuando alguien luchaba con el seguro de la puerta.

"claro...gracias.." me sonrió antes de que extendiera su mano para estrecharla con la miá " soy Emmett" se presento, agradecí a dios que la toalla de Emmett no se haya caído al suelo como pasa en las películas.

Me regañe a mí misma por pensar en esas cosas tontas antes de presentarme. "Me llamo Bella" Me sonrió de nuevo mientras abría la puerta.  
Una trasnochada Alice estaba parada al otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro por poder sacarle el seguro a la puerta. Vi como su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de sospecha cuando vio a Emmett en el umbral. Rápidamente explique la situación a Alice mientras se presentaba a Emmett. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Alice dijo de forma casual, "Será mejor que cruces por la sala entonces …"

Me di cuenta cuando vi su sonrisa, que lo que dijo era porque Rosalie estaba ahí, ajena al hecho de que había un hombre medio desnudo en nuestra suite. Emmett dio las gracias a Alice y se fue por la sala de estar. Alice y yo rápidamente lo seguimos, deseosas de capturas la reacción de Rosalie, una vez que se diera cuenta que había el tipo de hombre que le gusta en su habitación.

"Les digo, cuando pongo el televisor en pausa, se escucha ese maldito piano al lado... quiero decir es bueno y todo eso pero..." se encogió, esperando probablemente algún tipo de acuerdo de nosotras. Ella se encontraba en el sofá, con la cabeza de lado, mirando a la pantalla en pausa.

"le voy a decir a Edward" dijo Emmett divertido, rompiendo el silencio en la sala.

Me sorprendió que Rosalie volteara su cabeza con rapidez hacia nosotros. Tome nota de la pequeña sonrisa que se formo en sus labios cuando miro a Emmett de arriba a abajo descaradamente

"hola soy Emmett, estas disfrutando la vista??"Emmett sonrió despertado a Rosalie de su ensoñación, moviendo la mano en su cara.

"claro que si, no lo negare....soy Rosalie" se presento. Ella sonrió con confianza, ya que sacudió su mano. Estaba sorprendida por su falta de vergüenza.

"bueno...me encantaría quedarme y ser comido con los ojos toda la noche, pero tal vez podamos vernos algún día en la alberca no?"se ofreció Emmett mientras deslizaba su mano de la de Rosalie.

"seguro, eso seria genial, también podrías traer a Edward" sugirió Alice

" y Jasper" añadí, recordando los nombres que habían sido gritados por Emmett a través de su puerta.

"seguro, bueno nos veremos pronto vecinas, podemos encontrarnos otro día"Dijo Emmett sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta corrediza.

Todas le dijimos buenas noches mientras cerraba la puerta. Lo vimos mientras se alejaba. Con la luz de la luna y las luces decorativas de afuera, las tres vimos su trasero desnudo en los segundos que se le cayó la toalla.

Debe haber escuchado nuestros chillidos y risas, porque también escuchamos su risa claramente en mientras se alejaba

"Dios mio!!!" dijo Rosalie mientras caía sobre el sofá, con la mirada perdida a millones de kilómetros

Alice presiono algunos botones con uno de los mandos a distancia, las cortinas se cerraron. A continuación, se sentó a los pies de Rosalie, mientras decía, "¡No puedo esperar a conocer a Edward y Jasper también! Tengo una buena sensación acerca de esto."Yo asentí de acuerdo mientras me preguntaba si Edward y Jasper estarían tan buenos como Emmett.

"Él es totalmente mi tipo... ¡ No lo puedo creer!" Rosalie sonrió antes de que su cara se tornara preocupada. "Eh...a alguna de ustedes..."  
De inmediato levante mi mano para poner fin a ella. "Es un chico guapo Rose, pero él no es mi tipo". Expulse algunas de sus preocupaciones. Alice estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, dejando a Rosalie tranquila.

Podía sentir mis ojos cerrarse lentamente, así que me dirigí al closet para quitarme el vestido Me puse mi cómodos shorts de color gris y una camiseta, luego colgué mi vestido como nos indico Tanya. Rosalie y Alice pronto se fueron a dormir al igual que yo.

* * *

**bueno la cosa es que termine de traducir este cap mas rapido de lo que imagine! asiq ue me decidi a subirlo para ir mas rapido...**

**jajajaja la verdad es que este capi me hizo reir con la aparicion de emmett, ustedes que creen? se veran pronto en la alberca???....hmmmm....**

**gracias por los reviews!... no se preocupen Tanya no va a ser nada zorra! ella es una pieza muy importante en esta historia, ya veran mas adelante por que, y tampoco espero dejar la historia, me comprometo con ustedes a terminarla, espero seguri recibiendo muchisimos reviews mas...**

**un beso!...twilighter333**


	3. mueve las piernas

**DISCLAIMMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de Bookme, yo solo la traduzco**

**holaa! bueno los dejo....nos leemos abajo...disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Todos Abordo**

**Cap. 3 Mueve una pierna**

* * *

BELLA POV

"no puedo respirar..."Jadeé cuando sentí una fuerte presión sobre mi caja torácica. Miré abajo, y me encontré con Alice sobre mí, durmiendo profundamente. Me salí lo mas despacio que pude, pero inevitablemente terminé en el suelo.

"ahhhhh nos golpeo un iceberg!" grito Alice cuando despertó por mi caída.

Rosalie reía mientras preguntaba "Alice como nos puede golpear un iceberg? Estamos en el caribe!"

me levante, frotándome mi codo y dije "Alice, ni siquiera estamos en el antártico o en un barco llamado Titanic" Sonreí con satisfacción a Rosalie

"Ahhhh ya cállense!" se quejo Alice antes de salir corriendo al baño "jajajaja perdedoras las veré en una hora, después de mi baño con masajes!" su voz emocionada venia del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Un toque en la puerta principal llamó nuestra atención. "Quien crees que sea?" pregunto Rosalie sobre su hombro mientras salia del cuarto, la seguí para encontrarnos con un miembro del personal del un carro con varias bandejas de distintos tamaños y formas."Buenos días" la mujer me saludó mientras seguía a Rosalie a la sala de estar. Le di un rápido hola y me senté en la mesa cercana al pequeño piano de cola.

"¿Todo esto es para nosotras?" Pregunte inspeccionando los cuatro pisos de diferentes del carro.

La mujer miro el carro, luego a mí y comenzó a reír mientras nos explicaba, "¡Oh no querida! Sólo dos de estos son suyos…los otros dos niveles son para el cuarto de al lado…si ya están despiertos." La mujer se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

Mire mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 9 de la mañana. "por que no estarían despiertos?" pregunte curiosa.

"Bueno…con toda la cerveza que ordenaron a su cuarto anoche, habría sido suficiente para deja satisfechos a 10 hombres" Frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia su habitación.

Dejé ir la conversación, luego de que la mujer quien nos dijo que la llamáramos María, comenzara a colocar varios platos en medio de la mesa, antes de irse.

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a quitar las cubiertas de los platos con excitación mientras nuestros ojos los contemplaban. Revisé cada uno, después de haber sacado todas las cubiertas. Habían platos llenos de tocino, salchichas, tostadas francesas, croissants, bagels, panqueques y muffins, ademas de una extensa variedad de frutas.

Rosalie y yo servimos en nuestros platos un poco de cada cosa y comimos silenciosamente mientras mirábamos algunos dibujos animados en la TV. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos servimos nuevamente café en nuestras tazas y nos sentamos en el sofá para seguir viendo los dibujos animados.

Alice salio del baño una hora después, tal y como dijo que haría. Saco unas rebanadas de melón y una lonja de tocino de los platos antes de ir bailando hasta la ventana para mirar la vista. "¡Eh! ¡miren!" Se rió mientras señalaba el mar.

Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba y mire donde ella señalaba. Había media docena de delfines nadando alrededor del barco, a corta distancia. Alice salio corriendo a buscar su cámara y comenzó a tomarles fotos. La escena era hermosa.

Me senté sobre una de las sillas para tomar sol y Alice se dirigió hacia mí con excitación en el momento que cerraba mis ojos, "Tenemos que ir a la piscina hoy…Emmett lo menciono ayer y no puedo esperar para conocer a Jasper!" Le eché una ojeada a Alice abriendo solo un ojo y vi como se asomaba por el balcón, mirando el mar.

"ven y siéntate!" Le ordené. Ella me escuchó y se giró, torciendo su pelo con los dedos.

"¿Por qué estas tan impaciente por conocer a Jasper y no a Edward?" Pregunté mirándola sospechosamente. Ella se encogió de hombros y puso una mirada pensativa, hacia el cielo. "No lo sé…" miro el piso y pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Alice... hay algo que no me has contado?" Le pregunte mientras Rosalie se nos unía.

"¿yo?.....no" se dio la vuelta quedándose de espaldas hacia nosotras mientras movía su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo y el mar.

"Vamos Alice...puedes decirnos lo que sea..." Me volví a mirar a Rosalie. Ella miraba confusa a Alice.

"Alice....habla ….ahora" exigió Rosalie después de unos segundos de silencio.

"esta bien...pero no se rían..." dijo cabizbaja, rápidamente subió su cabeza con tiempo suficiente para darnos una sonrisa y un guiño tranquilizador.

"Tuve un sueño la noche antes de venir aquí, en el sueño conocía a un tipo absolutamente hermoso que tenia pelo rubio..." dijo rápidamente antes de continuar en un tono moderado, "Bueno...me pareció que Emmett era un chico muy guapo... y hay algo sobre el nombre de Jasper ...bueno, me preguntaba si Emmett tiene amigos guapos, uno de ellos puede ser el chico de mi sueño…¿o no? "

una vez terminada su pequeña confesión, camino de vuelta hacia la suite.

"sabes, ella puede tener razón..." dijo Rosalie en un tono de seriedad el cual me dejo algo sorprendida, yo esperaba que ella se riera de la confesión de Alice, pero no fue así "Bueno...tu la conoces... Alice siempre ha tenido este tipo de sueños y visiones...incluso una vez me ayudo a ganar algo de dinero en una carrera de caballos antes de..."

"solo el tiempo lo dirá..." me levante y me dirigí a la sala de estar justo a tiempo para escuchar que tocaban la puerta, me apresure a abrir, ansiosa de ver quien estaba allí.

EDWARD POV

Podía oír como a lo lejos alguien tocaba a la puerta cuando me desperté. Abrí un ojo, curioso por saber donde me había dormido anoche y por qué mi espalda me estaba matando. Me gire, pero termine en el suelo con un doloroso golpe sordo.

"¿Cómo diablos termine aquí?" Me pregunte en voz alta mientras me frotaba la espalda. Intentaba comprender cómo podía haber dormido durante horas en la pequeña silla del piano. Siguieron golpeando la puerta, así que fui y la abrí.

Maria me miraba desde el otro lado del umbral con mala cara. "¿Dolor de cabeza?" me pregunto dedicándome después una dulce sonrisa, la deje pasar, y entro empujando el carrito con desayuno.

"en verdad me veo tan mal?"Le pregunte con voz atontada mientras cerraba la puerta y la seguía al comedor, me di cuenta mientras pasaba que la mesa que estaba llena de botellas y vasos vacíos.

"Ooopss!"Le di mi mejor sonrisa, devolviéndome ella una mirada de desaprobación. Me dirigí hacia los dormitorios y grite, "¡Chicos... ¡Maria esta aquí!" Jasper y Emmett estaban inmóviles, tenían la cabeza hacia los pies de la cama, y roncaban en voz alta. "¡Hora de desayunar!" Les grite más fuerte que antes, aumentando mi propio dolor de cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Ohh comida .." escuche mascullar a Emmett contra la almohada mientras comenzaba a girarse.

Volví donde estaba Maria, ella estaba ocupada limpiando la mesa llena de botellas vacías. "Así que, ¿cómo ha estado?" Le pregunté, con la esperanza de sonar un poco agradable.

"Bien gracias Edwin" me respondió mientras comenzaba a poner las bandejas con desayuno sobre la mesa. Me senté y la mire a con la mejor cara de perrito que pude lograr "Es Edward, no Edwin"

Ella se rió mirando mi patético aspecto y pidió disculpas. Emmett y Jasper pronto se arrastraron en la habitación y se sentaron a mi lado en la mesa.

Emmett con su cabeza en sus manos murmuro algo incoherente. Apenas Maria se despidió de nosotros me volví para mirar a Emmett que estaba presionando su dedo en los labios en señal de que nos quedáramos en silencio. Jasper y yo fulminamos con la mirada a Emmett apenas Maria cerraba la puerta tras ella.

"todo esto es tu culpa..." dijo Jasper como si me hubiera robado las palabras de mi boca. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y puse mala cara.

Emmett simplemente nos miro con una expresión confundida en el rostro. "¿Qué diablos hice ahora?" Pregunto.

"hmmm, déjame ver..." Inicie en un tono burlón mientras ponía mi dedo índice contra el mentón. "Bueno en primer lugar, saliste corriendo del baño, quejándote de que no habían dejado ningún patito de juguete en el baño para ti …"

"esa no es una razón para cerrarme la puerta y dejarme afuera!" me corto Emmett

"Ese no es el punto ..." Jasper interpuso, y luego continuó, "Luego volviste, y comenzaste a hablar acerca de las chicas de al lado, exigiendo que celebráramos el hecho."

"Y luego acabe con este horrible dolor de cabeza". Terminé mientras ponía mis ojos en Emmett

"Lo siento" Emmett se disculpo echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "Pero las chicas de al lado no sólo están buenas... son hermosas... son…impresionantes... el estilo que aparecen solo en America's Next Top Model....ya las verán mas adelante..." se defendió a si mismo.

"Más tarde... ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte con esta resaca! "Jasper cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, imitado mi postura. Luego hubo un rato de silencio, en el que todos terminamos nuestro desayuno.

"Buenos días marineros!" se escucho la alegre voz de Tanya desde la puerta de la sala de estar.

"dios!,¿como puedes hacer eso, entrar aquí sin hacer ningún sonido?" pregunto Jasper con tono asustado.

"¡Rambo tiene algo en mi querido!" Se rió mientras pasaba sus uñas contra su pecho en señal de arrogancia. "Y tengo la llave de la recepción." Añadió rápidamente con una sonrisa.  
Le di un espacio en una de las sillas de la mesa, y se la señale para que se uniera a nosotros mientras me servia mas de mi café negro. Vi como ella caminaba más allá de la silla y se dirigía hacia la ventana que daba al balcón.

Un coro de protestas se extendió cuando Tanya lentamente extendió su mano hacia adelante para agarrar la esquina de las cortinas. "Ohh ¿están sensibles a la luz del sol esta mañana?" Nos dijo burlonamente, luego dejo la cortina como estaba y se fue a sentar con nosotros.

"¿Has visto a Rosalie, Alice y Bella esta mañana?" Preguntó Emmett mientras masajeaba su propia cabeza.

"Ahhh ¿ya conocieron a las nuevas vecinas?" Me di cuenta de la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro mientras hablaba.

Emmett le explicó lo sucedido la noche anterior, lo que paso cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún patito de goma, y también cuando llamo al servicio a la habitación para pedir cerveza.

Me dirigí a mi dormitorio y puse las mantas sobre mi cabeza tratando de olvidarme del dolor de espalda que me estaba matando. Emmett, Jasper y Tanya pronto me siguieron. Jasper se sentó a los pies de mi cama, mientras que Emmett y Tanya se sentaron en uno de los sofás

Una vez que todos estábamos cómodos, Tanya comenzó "Emmett ... tendrás tus patitos de goma en la bañera antes de que oscurezca ..." Ella le miró seriamente antes de dirigirse a nosotros con curiosidad "¿Qué van a hacer con las chicas? Ellas los están esperando para reunirse hoy..."

"Sí... hablando de eso..." Jasper comenzó, vacilante mientras se frotaba la frente.

"Hmmm ... ¿qué tal una carta?" Pregunte mientras me acercaba a la mesita de noche. Saque un lápiz y papel y se los di a Emmett. "les darías una carta de parte nuestra?" le pregunte a Tanya

Puso una cara pensadora y nos dijo, "…Bueno, pero ustedes la escriben" dijo mirando a Emmett

"Genial... esto va a ser como en la escuela, pasando notas en clase!" dijo Emmett tomando la pluma y el papel

Después de unos segundos de silencio, me di cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros tenia alguna idea de qué escribir para ellas. Mire a Tanya, y le dije "Un poco de ayuda?" Me sonrió, y comenzó a darle consejos a Emmett sobre lo que debería escribir.

BELLA POV

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Tanya sonriéndome con un pedazo de papel en la mano. "Buenos días señoritas, ¿cómo están?, hey Rosalie" saludo con la mano a Rose que estaba aun en la sala.

"estoy aquí para recoger sus desayunos,....si es que ya han terminado, claro"comenzó a empujar un pequeño carro como el que trajo María."Y tengo algo para darles..." dijo mientras me pasaba el pedazo de papel que tenia en su mano. Tome el papel mientras leía la nota cuidadosamente escrita

_Querida Alice, Bella y Rosalie_

_lo sentimos, se que deberíamos movernos y salir de la cama.....pero honestamente, estamos muy cansados, esta mañana estamos muy sensibles al ruido y a la luz del sol. Es que... la luz solar nos quema!....haha!_

_Tal vez podríamos verlas mas tarde, en la noche. Pero definitivamente las veremos mañana en la alberca, se los prometemos, nosotros no nos lo perderíamos por nada!_

_Disculpas de Emmett (chico-hot), Jasper (rubio guapo), Edward (chico piano)_

_P.D ¿podrían contestarnos la carta?_

Me reí mientras terminaba de leer la carta, se la di a Rose para que la leyera, cuando termino se la dio a Alice quien nos había alcanzado a la sala de estar.

"hmmmm.... con que rubio guapo..." dijo Alice un poco pensativa mientras re-leía la carta. Mire a Rosalie quien había agarrado pluma y papel y se sentó en la mesa del comedor esperando que alguien le dictara, mirándonos para ver quien le iba a empezar a dictar.

Tanya trabajo silenciosamente mientras recogía todos los platos del desayuno, mientras que nosotras nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, pensando que les podríamos escribir a ellos.

"un poco de ayuda?" le dije a Tanya mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"claro...como puedo ayudarles?" dijo mientras se paraba detrás de la silla de Rosalie, mirándonos algo interesada.

"tenemos que responderles.....de todas formas ¿que es lo que podemos hacer esta noche, si ellos deciden vernos esta noche? Como van a encontrarnos?" pregunto Alice mientras jugaba con un pedazo de papel.

"déjenme los arreglos de la reunión a mi" dijo Tanya, sonriéndonos a cada una "¿por que no van al restaurante de los estados unidos, esta noche?" dijo mientras iba a un escritorio y agarraba un folleto para luego dárnoslo. Nos mostró el folleto del restaurante y nos pregunto si queríamos cenar ahí esta noche.

"claro, por que no." dije mientras terminaba de leer los detalles del lugar

"muy bien, entonces escribanle algo a los chicos y asegúrense de encontrarme en el restaurante a las ocho p.m., yo me asegurare de que los chicos vayan." nos dio una sonrisa cómplice, mientras salia de la suite, empujando el carrito con los platos.

Alice y yo vimos como Rosalie empezaba a escribir

_Queridos Emmett, Edward, y Jasper_

_su dolor no nos ha afectado....por lo tanto no tenemos piedad y no podemos ofrecerles compasión._

_Dicen que el sol les quema...que raro...¿no son vampiros? ¿o si!? Haha!_

_Restaurante estados unidos esta noche. Estén ahí o olvídense de nosotras. Tanya les dirá los detalles._

_Y dijeron que no se perderían por nada la reunión en la alberca? Por que esa decisión?_

_Incompasivamente esperamos su recuperación... Alice, Bella y Rosalie._

"esta bien?" pregunto Rosalie, dejando caer la pluma de su mano

"No está mal... deberíamos deslizarla bajo su puerta cuando salgamos". Sugerí mientras me iba a cambiar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Alice curiosamente.

"Al jardín persa... Rose quería ir, ¿o no?" Le pregunte mientras me dirigía al vestidor.

La única respuesta que escuche fueron aplausos de excitación de parte de Alice y Rosalie.

* * *

**bueno espero les haya gustado...**

**gracias por todos los reviews, yo se que alguien mas ha traducido por lo menos los tres primero capitulos y por lo mismo hoy voy a tratar de tenerles el cuarto cap. para que tengan capi nuevecito, en cuanto a la otra historia prometo hablar con el otro autor para no causar problemas.**

**como les dije en un principio me avente a traducir por que la otra historia no acutaliza desde enero, y a muchos nos dejo picados pero bueno...**

**me pondre a trabajar para tenerles capi nuevo al rato!**

**saludos..... twilighter333**


	4. esten listos

**DISCLAIMMER: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de Bookme, yo solo la traduzco**

**hey, lo prometido es deuda... aqui esta un capi nuevecitoo!**

* * *

**Todos Abordo**

**Cap. 4 Esten listos**

* * *

BELLA POV

después de hora y media después, deslizamos la carta debajo de la puerta de nuestros vecinos, dando un rápido golpe a la puerta antes de que corriéramos al elevador.

Nos dirigimos algunos niveles mas arriba, a la cubierta del centro turístico y empezamos nuestro camino al spa del jardín persa. Cuando llegamos al spa vimos que tenia un piso de mármol color crema y paredes labradas negras. habían algunas zonas para sentarse y plantas altas, esparcidas por todo el lugar.

"vamos a ver que pueden ofrecernos!" susurro Rosalie a Alice y a mi, sonando algo emocionada, mientras nos agarraba de las manos y nos arrastro hasta el escritorio principal.

"hola, como puedo ayudarles?" nos pregunto la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio, mientras miraba a cada una de nosotras.

"no estamos muy seguras....¿que nos recomendaría?" dijo Alice cuando Rosalie pudo recuperarse de la emoción.

"podrían tener un facial, un masaje, o un tratamiento como un baño de fango, aroma terapia, hmmmm...una media hora en el cuarto de vapor o una manicura?" nos ofreció la mujer

"yo quiero un masaje..." me decidí, mientras miraba a Rosalie y Alice asentían en un acuerdo silencioso.

"y después quizá una manicura?" dijo Rose mientras nos miraba a Alice y a mi

"claro! Pongamos manos a la obra!" dijo Alice animada mientras su emoción crecía.

Nos llevaron al cuarto de masaje y nos presentaron a nuestros masajistas. Creí oír el suspiro de decepción de Rosalie cuando vio que teníamos masajistas de sexo femenino.

Después de algunos minutos, nos acostamos en las camas de masajes, mientras las masajistas deshacían los nudos y nuestras espaldas eran frotadas. Oí como Rosalie dio un gemido " creo, que puedo acostumbrarme a esto.." dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"si.... gracias por ganar estas vacaciones Alice, tal vez deberías comprar mas en esa tienda cuando regresemos....así podrás ganar otro premio" bromee mientras mis hombros eran masajeados.

"seguro jefe! Apenas empiezo y me paras!" rió Alice

Media hora mas tarde, nos bajamos de las camas de masaje y les dimos las gracias a las masajistas antes de irnos a las duchas. Una vez que acabamos, nos dirigimos al área de manicura.

"chicas.... yo no tengo uñas suficientes para que trabajen en ellas.." discutí mientras nos acercábamos.

Estuve observando mis diminutas uñas, estaban así por que tenia el habito de mordérmelas, la verdad es que no se veían nada bien.

"las arreglaran especialmente para ti, no te preocupes!" me tranquilizo Rosalie mientras que Alice comenzó a hablar con una mujer que estaba detrás de una mesa de manicura. "siéntate" me ordeno Rose mientras ella se sentaba en otra mesa de manicura.

Mi manicura tomo menos tiempo que el de Alice y Rosalie, simplemente por que había menos uña para trabajar, pero como me dijo Rosalie, la mujer hizo que se vieran decentes.

"miren!, miren!" dijo Alice mientras extendía sus manos para que viéramos sus uñas.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ella tenia palmeras en miniatura pintadas en cada una de sus uñas sobre un fondo amarillo. "asombroso Alice..." admití mientras salíamos del spa.

"podemos ir a tomar un café?" pregunto Rosalie mientras frotaba sus manos emocionada. Tomamos el elevador y nos dirigimos hacia abajo a la cubierta de entretenimiento y caminamos al café. Ordenamos nuestras bebidas y luego nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa, que estaba al lado de una ventana para poder observar la vista panorámica hacia el océano y de algunas islas distantes mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran nuestros cafés.

Segundos después de que nos entregaron los cafés, Tanya se nos unió, agarro una silla y puso sobre la mesa una carta. Para cuando lo iba a leer después de Rosalie y Alice, ambas estaban discutiendo con Tanya que debíamos responderles, releí la carta una vez mas...

_Queridas Alice, Rosalie y Bella.._

_¡descubrieron nuestro secreto rápidamente! , pero no se preocupen somos vampiros vegetarianos, así que no tienen nada que temer!_

_No nos perderíamos la oportunidad de verlas en la alberca por que....si no a quien mas le pediríamos que pongan bronceador en nuestras espaldas?!_

_Esperando encontrarlas esta noche chico-hot, rubio guapo, y chico piano..._

minutos después, con ayuda de Tanya pudimos terminar nuestra carta.

_Estimados chico-hot, rubio guapo y chico piano_

_(deberían pensar un mejor apodo para Edward)_

_Estamos alegres de no tener que preocuparnos por su vampirismo; eso hará la cena de esta noche mucho menos incomoda !si no..... nosotras podríamos haber sido su cena! !solamente el hecho de pensarlo nos causa escalofríos!_

_¿bronceador...? conocen el refrán si rasguñas mi espalda, yo rasguñare la tuya.... =)_

_Nos vemos en la cena... Rosalie, Bella y Alice_

"gracias otra vez Tanya!" sonrió Alice mientras Rosalie le daba la carta.

"no es problema, no se preocupen, me dan algo que hacer, saben ustedes tres no son como mis usuales huéspedes de la suite que necesiten de mi todo el tiempo." dijo Tanya mientras se iba.

Una vez que acabamos nuestros cafés, nos dirigimos a nuestra suite y nos pusimos nuestros bikinis después de que Rosalie nos convenciera de ir a la alberca. Me puse un bikini negro y simple, Rosalie opto por ponerse uno rojo oscuro y Alice uno verde. Antes de salir de la suite nos envolvimos en pareos y yo agarre un libro para entretenerme.

El sol del medio día brillo en mi pálido cuerpo mientras me recostaba en un camastro cercano a la alberca donde Rose y Alice se sentaron en el borde, mojando solo sus pies.

Mire sobre la cubierta de mi libro mientras oí el sonido de la voz de Rosalie totalmente asombrada, "oohh puedo tocarlos?" reí por como la vi hacer señas a un hombre musculoso cerca de ella y ella tocaba sus brazos.

Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a mi libro, hasta que una sombra me interrumpiera mientras se colocaba encima de mi bloqueandome la luz del sol. Mire hacia arriba para ver al culpable.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver aquel alto, rubio atlético que estaba en mi linea de visión "hola, soy Mike" sonrió mientras me extendía su mano.

Sacudí su mano mientras me presente "te importaría dejar de obstruirme la luz del sol?" pedí mientras amablemente mientras Mike se paraba allí

"por supuesto" dijo antes de que se sentara al lado de mi. Coloque mi libro en el piso justo al lado de mi pareo y después me di la vuelta para mirarlo. "entonces bella.....¿cuanto tiempo llevan disfrutando en el crucero?" pregunto con una mirada de genuina curiosidad en sus ojos

"ha sido asombroso hasta ahora....pero solo es nuestro segundo día" sonreí mientras el asintió. Luego le pregunte "estas aquí solo? O has traído a tus amigos o novia contigo?" me arrepentí inmediatamente de haberle preguntado eso dándome cuenta de que eso sonaba algo urgido.

"estoy aquí con mi amigo Tyler, el debe de estar por aquí cerca, ¿y tu?" pregunto mientras miraba rápidamente los alrededores

"vine con mis amigas" dije apuntándolas

seguimos hablando por otros diez minutos, y de verdad me sorprendió como fluía fácilmente nuestra conversación. Mientras se levantaba para irse se dio la vuelta para darme una mirada nerviosa mientras me preguntaba "te gustaría cenar conmigo algún día?"

asentí y le dije que estaría libre mañana por la noche. Me dio una sonrisa emocionada mientras terminábamos de decidir los últimos detalles como la hora y el lugar.

Rosalie y Alice no se perdieron de nada, me di cuenta cuando vinieron por coincidencia vinieron a buscarme segundos después de que Mike se había ido. "quien era ese Bella!?" pregunto Alice tan pronto se sentó en el asiento donde Mike se encontraba unos segundos antes.

"se llama Mike.... y voy a cenar con el mañana en la noche en el restaurante de mar que esta en la cubierta de arriba" les dije mientras recogía mi libro del piso.

Oí que Rosalie daba un suspiro cansado y dijo con tono algo dolido " Como es que Bella consigue una cita con apenas sentarse a leer un libro, mientras que nosotras conseguimos amigos en la alberca y no conseguimos una cita?" termino mirando a Alice con una mirada algo patética en su cara

"callate Rose!" me ruborice "apuesto que tu belleza intimido tanto a esos chicos de la alberca que por eso no te preguntaron" le dije mientras abría mi libro en la pagina correcta .

Oí un ruido que crujía al lado mio mientras Alice se acostaba en el camastro poniéndose cómoda. Luego ella dijo " yo no estoy aceptando citas....si me ofrecen alguna antes de conocer a Jasper" admitió con tono decisivo.

"bueno, no tenemos que esperar tanto o si?" sonreí mientras esperaba ansiosa que llegara la noche.

El arrebato repentino de Alice me asusto "dios mio! Que me voy a poner!?" intente calmar los latidos de mi corazón después del susto que me había dado Alice.

"andando! Necesitamos arreglar esto ahora!" exigió la duende mientras me arrojo mi pareo "Rosalie vamos! Apurate, apurate!" reí mientras Alice comenzó a aplaudir en un intento para motivarnos de ir mas rápido.

Cuando llegamos a la suite Rosalie nos dijo que colgáramos nuestros bikinis afuera para que se "secaran" haciéndoles saber a los vecinos con una indirecta de que habíamos ido a la piscina sin ellos. Alice y yo obedientes sacamos nuestros bikinis aun que le dije "yo no veo el punto...ni si quiera creo que los noten"

una hora después Rosalie y yo nos recostamos en la enorme cama comiendo palomitas mientras Alice entraba en pequeños intervalos mostrándonos vestuarios diferentes cada vez. Tanya se nos unió justo cuando Rose y yo habíamos convertido esto en un juego silbábamos y abucheábamos cada vez que el vestuario no nos gustaba y aplaudíamos y hacíamos ovaciones con los que nos gustaban.

Finalmente cuando encontramos vestuario para cada una, Tanya nos informo "las veré en la puerta principal del restaurante y las llevare a su mesa, después los chicos irán a ustedes"

"como nos encontraran, si el lugar es enorme!?" pregunte algo inquieta

"se sentaran en una mesa con rosas en ella y así los chicos podrán encontrarlas fácilmente" explico emitiendo su idea.

Alice obviamente amo la idea y le dijo a Tanya cuanto apreciábamos su ayuda. "es todo un placer para mi, me da algo emocionante que hacer en mi tiempo libre" dijo Tanya modestamente.

Tanya se fue pronto diciendo que ella necesitaba ver que las flores estuvieran listas y cerciorarse de que los chicos recordaban bien el plan.

EDWARD POV

" se sienten mejor?" la voz de Tanya se oyó despreocupadamente

"claro!" contesto Emmett estirándose en el sofá golpeándome con el pie al mismo tiempo "ohh lo siento" se disculpo cuando le di una mirada poco amigable.

"eso era lo que quería oír....donde esta Jasper?" pregunto Tanya segundos antes de que el apareciera entrando por las puertas de cristal con una cara de asombro.

"Emmett....todo por tu culpa!" dijo Jasper mientras tomaba asiento en una silla del comedor.

"que paso?" le pregunte dándome la vuelta para verlo. La única respuesta que tuve fue su dedo apuntando a las puertas de cristal.

Me levante y vi hacia donde estaba apuntando seguido por Tanya y Emmett, todavía no entendía nada hasta que mis ojos captaron la razón por la molestia de Jasper.

Allí enfrente de las puertas de cristal de nuestras vecinas estaban tres pares de bikinis secándose en el calor de la tarde. Le di una mirada a Emmett y me uní a Jasper en el comedor.

"vamos....iremos a la piscina con ellas mañana!" dijo Emmett intentando disipar nuestra molestia "tenemos casi 3 semanas completas!, vamos chicos!" abogo para que lo perdonáramos. Me mantuve firme en mi decisión principalmente por que era divertido ver a Emmett sufrir.

"si los hace sentirse mejor..." dijo Tanya mientras entraba de nuevo "las chicas están emocionadas por lo de hoy en la noche"

no sabia por que, pero eso me hacia sentir mucho mejor. Le murmuramos algunas palabras de perdón a Emmett, antes de que preguntara "como se supone que las encontraremos esta noche?, Emmett es el único que sabe como son" le dije.

"tengo todo arreglado, ellas estarán en la única mesa con un florero con rosas como centro de mesa....la mesa esta cerca de una ventana" agrego una vez que vio nuestras expresiones en blanco ¿acaso ella no sabia que necesitábamos mas información que buscar las flores?.

"miren.....tengo que irme, solo asegúrense de estar ahí a las 8 p.m." nos dijo antes de que se fuera de la suite. Me dirigí al baño y gemí de la provocación en la vista de la docena de patitos de goma que había en desorden por todo el lugar.

BELLA POV

a las 7:50 salimos de la suite y nos dirigimos al restaurante, nos vestimos mas casual que la noche anterior.

"Tanya" dijo Alice con entusiasmo mientras le daba un abrazo "siganme" dijo Tanya con un tono emocionado casi igual al de Alice.

Sonreí al ver que nos dio la misma mesa de la ventana que la noche anterior, solo que esta era mas grande, en vez de tres personas estaba puesta para seis personas, Tanya nos indico que nos sentáramos de manera alterna, dejando espacios entre cada una para que se sentaran los chicos.

Me senté lo mas cerca posible a la ventana, Rosalie una silla después de mi, y una silla después de Rose estaba Alice seguida de otra silla.

Tanya nos dijo que deberían de estar aquí en cualquier minuto, dicho esto se fue. No podía descubrir el por que me sentía tan nerviosa, era ilógico sentir tal nivel de ansiedad, me dije mientras miraba la ventana la tan familiar puesta de sol. Rosalie y Alice mantenían una entretenida conversación, estudiaron las flores del centro de mesa y hablaron de las clases para hacer adornos de flores que eran impartidas en las mañanas en el invernadero del barco.

El grito ahogado de Alice aturdió mis oídos, así que me di la vuelta para ver la razón de sus grito.

EDWARD POV

Habíamos estado dando vueltas alrededor por algunos minutos buscando la mesa correcta, hasta que mis ojos captaron una chica de pelo castaño, algunas mesas lejos. Ella se sentó, haciendo frente a la ventana, mirando fijamente hacia afuera con una mirada de fascinación. Una profunda sensación me recorrió y sentí la necesidad de ir y hablar con ella, descubrir su nombre, cualquier cosa, la verdad es que ya no me importaban las vecinas con las que nos hibamos a reunir.

"Emmett, escucha....yo mejor voy para allá" dije apuntándole la mesa de la chica, rogando que el no encontrara a las vecinas misteriosas.

Sentí la mano de Emmett darme unas palmadas en la espalda antes de que dijera con voz alegre "Son ellas!...como sabias quienes eran?....pensaba que no las conocías"

mi cuerpo se congelo cuando me di cuenta de que ella era la famosa Bella, la descripción de Emmett era exacta. Mire a las otras dos muchachas una era rubia, supuse que era Rosalie, y la otra tenia el pelo corto y facciones como de un hada así que supuse que era Alice.

Mire como caminaba Emmett expresando confianza, dirigendose a la mesa, trate de mover mis pies, pero no pude, sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro dándome un pequeño apretón " ella es preciosa no es así?" vi su mirada que reflejaba adoración en sus ojos.

Lo seguí silenciosamente sin poder apartar mis ojos de Bella mientras empece a idear maneras de como podría engatusar a Bella lejos de Jasper.

Repentinamente todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de mi mente mientras ella se volteaba un poco, riéndose y después se dio la vuelta otro poco hasta que me vio. Sentía como si una cuerda estuviera ligada a cada uno de nosotros tirando de mi poniéndome mas cerca de ella.

No podía evitarlo; sonreí en revelación mientras me di vuelta para ver a Jasper que miraba adorablemente a Alice . Rápidamente volví mi atención a Bella y tome asiento a un lado de ella.

"Hola Bella....soy Edward....o chico piano" le dije sonriendo y extendiéndole mi mano.

Sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando ella tomo mi mano, luego ella dijo riéndose "creo que deberías cambiar tu apodo a....ojos verdes" sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y después me volvió a mirar "entonces tu eres el que toca aquella hermosa música..."

me di cuenta de que al parecer ella no había sentido esa chispa que yo sentí cuando su mano toco la miá. Regrese mi atención a lo que ella me acababa de decir y admití que era yo el que tocaba el piano.

El tiempo se nos iba volando platicando los seis juntos sobre varios temas. Pronto tuvimos que ordenar nuestro plato principal. Emmett, Jasper y yo elegimos filete. Las chicas me dejaron totalmente impresionado, ellas también pidieron filete pero en termino medio, a excepción de Bella que quiso el suyo bien cocido.

Cuando el mesero se fue me di la vuelta a ella y le di una sonrisa torcida "como puedes comer un filete bien cocido? Eso lo arruina!" le pregunte mientras un estribillo de acuerdo venia de los otros cuatro.

"es que no me gusta la sangre.." admitió mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo "que hay sobre ustedes...tres cuartos?" nos pregunto con una mirada incrédula.

"somos vampiros recuerdas?" Rió Emmett antes de que volteara para seguir platicando con Alice.

"imagina eso.." murmuro Bella al lado mio mientras que dejaba de jugar con su pelo. Tuve que batallar para reprimir esa necesidad que tuve de poner ese mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja .

Dirigí mi atención lejos de Bella mientras sacudía mi cabeza en confusión mientras oía a Alice mencionar algo sobre como la luna se veía diferente de las puertas corredizas de su suite la noche anterior. Seguido de la estruendosa risa de Emmett.

El resto de la noche, me comporte, dando lo mejor para ver a Bella de la misma manera que veía a Alice y Rosalie, especialmente después de que supe que mañana cenaría con un tal Mike.

Al final de la noche todos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Mientras caminábamos la corta distancia del elevador a la puerta, Emmett nos hizo reír por enésima vez en toda la noche, luego declaro orgulloso de si mismo "entonces señoritas...cuantos hombres serian reales caballeros como nosotros y caminarían detrás de ustedes hasta dejarlas en la seguridad de su suite?"

una vez que se acabaran las risas, me sentía levemente nervioso en cuanto a cuando vería a Bella de nuevo, así que me decidí a preguntar "entonces las veremos en la piscina mañana por la tarde?" miraba a Bella quien también me estaba mirando con aquellos ojos marrones que me cautivaban.

Me emocione cuando la vi asentir "los vemos allí...no olviden el bronceador..." añadió mientras le daba una rápida mirada a Emmett. "buenas noches" dijo Bella.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a su suite. Nos dijimos buenas noches y nos fuimos a nuestra suite. Me dirigí directamente al mini bar, tome una cerveza y luego me tumbe en el sofá.

Emmett se sentó en una silla cerca al sofá y con una mirada de satisfacción dijo " entonces...que les dije!?"

mi respuesta fue un simple suspiro mientras que Jasper hizo estallar una gran sonrisa en el cuarto y dijo "son como diamantes entre las perlas"

* * *

**bueno ps aqui esta su primer encuentro con los chicos, que creen que vaya a pasar en la cita de Mike y Bellla??**

**como se los prometi, me la pase traduciendolo toda la mañana, probablemente mañana no pueda actualizar pero por eso les dejo este capi nuevo... espero les haya gustado!**

**por cierto al principio de cada capi les empezare a dejar el nombre en ingles con su significado por que la mayoria son expresiones en inlges aqui les dejo el de los capis anteriores..****.**

**cap. 1 plain sailing- seguir un curso facil y sin complicaciones**

**cap. 2 shiver my timbers- es una expresion de molestia o de sorpresa**

**cap.3 shake a leg- deja de dormir y sal de la cama**

**cap. 4Get Underway- empezar un viaje o un proyecto **

**dejen muchos reviewss!**

**twilighter333**


	5. un tiro a través de los arcos

**DISCLAIMER: los presonajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a BookMe yo solo la traduzco**

**hey! aqui les dejo nuevo capi...nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Todos Abordo**

**a shot across the bows**

**(un disparo de aviso, ya sea real o metaforicamente hablando)**

* * *

EDWARD POV

"creen que mi trasero luce grande en esto?" dijo Emmett imitando la voz de una mujer, mientras caminaba por todo el vestíbulo.

"crees que ellas ya estén allí cuando lleguemos?" me pregunto Jasper algo ansioso, mientras ambos ignorábamos a Emmett.

"no lo se.... les dijimos que las veríamos en la piscina al medio día.... es solo que..." pause mientras checaba el reloj del elevador. "11:55 am. Técnicamente, faltan cinco minutos para que sea medio día."

cuando llegamos a la cubierta del centro turístico, nos dirigimos a la piscina, la cual estaba justo en medio del barco. Nos quitamos las playeras y las sandalias, y las dejamos en camastros antes de meternos a la piscina.

No podía creer, lo bien se sentía la combinación del agua fría, y el calor del sol sobre mi piel. Los tres estuvimos matando el tiempo un rato, nadando en la alberca y conversando entre nosotros.

La música en vivo como fondo creaba un ambiente relajante en el área de la alberca mientras la gente platicaba, reía y algunos hasta jugaban ajedrez en unas mesas que estaban a pocos metros de la alberca.

BELLA POV

nos faltaba muy poco para llegar a la piscina. Fue cuando Rosalie, me dio un ligero golpe en el estomago, empujándome hacia atrás. "esperen... quiero ver si están coqueteando con alguien mas." dijo en un susurro mientras se quitaba sus lentes para poder ver mejor.

Alice y yo nos quedamos escondidas en el rincón, esperando su respuesta. "y bien?" pregunte impaciente.

"aun que no lo crean....se están comportando....pero creo que cambiaremos eso en este instante, andando chicas!" rió mientras se ponía sus lentes en su lugar. di un vistazo hacia donde estaban los chicos antes de que saliéramos de nuestro escondite, mientras Alice y Rosalie se miraban rápidamente al espejo.

Me tomo algunos segundos ubicarlos entre el montón de gente que había, hasta que distinguí una persona con un familiar cabello cobrizo. No imagine que su piel fuera tan pálida, pero definitivamente a los tres les sentaba genial. Las gotas del agua hacían que con el reflejo del sol, su piel se viera con pequeños destellos, parecidos a pequeños diamantes.

"manos a la obra!" Rió Alice mientras me tomaba la mano, llevándome detrás de ella. Mientras nos acercábamos, juro haber escuchado que Alice le susurraba a Rose "ahora, quitate los lentes lentamente..."

EDWARD POV

después de veinte minutos de nuestra llegada, pude ver algunas caras familiares. Les di un leve codazo a Emmett y Jasper "ya están aquí..." dije en voz baja.

Rosalie fue la primera en aparecer, se veía bien en ese bikini rojo. También me di cuenta de que se veía algo intimidante mientras caminaba a través de los camastros, con un par de costosos lentes negros en su cabeza, los cuales se quito lentamente. Mire rápidamente a Emmett cuando escuche que soltaba un gemido.

Luego pude ver a Alice. Ella tenia puesto un bikini verde, parecía como si fuera a explotar de la emoción. Me di cuenta de que se quedo viendo a Jasper, que estaba detrás de mi, con su boca ligeramente abierta mientras miraba a Alice.

Finalmente pude ver a Bella, seguía a Rosalie y Alice. Se veía hermosa con ese bikini negro que creaba un interesante contraste con su pálida piel. Tenia un cuerpo asombroso...con curvas en los lugares indicados, y unas piernas mas largas de lo que yo creía.

Sacudí mi cabeza y dirigí mi atención a Emmett y Jasper, mientras las chicas dejaban sus cosas en los camastros donde dejamos las nuestras, una vez que Jasper les indico donde estaban.

"navidad se adelanto este año chicos..." la cara aturdida de Emmett mientras hablaba, no tenia precio

oí como alguien se metía al agua atrás de mi, así que me di la vuelta para ver quien era. Alice y Rosalie estaban ahí con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja

"hola.....perdón por la tardanza..." se disculpo Alice mientras casualmente se ponía al lado de Jasper, pronto me di cuenta de que Rosalie había hecho lo mismo con Emmett, quien no mostró signo de inconformidad alguna.

Mire a Bella y vi que estaba recostada en mi camastro leyendo un libro, inconsciente de las lujuriosas miradas que recibía, estando ahí.

"voy a decirle hola a Bella" les dije mientras nadaba a la orilla cerca de ella. Me salí y camine hacia el camastro que estaba al lado de ella, dejando caer gotitas de agua, y rápidamente sacudí mi pelo con una mano en un vano intento de hacerlo ver algo arreglado.

Me senté y bajo su libro, dejándolo abierto sobre su estomago mientras me veía. "hola" me sonrió una vez que quite la ropa de Emmett del camastro.

"no te vas a meter?" le pregunte, señalando la alberca.

Pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y sacudía su cabeza. "por que no?" le pregunte, la curiosidad me estaba comiendo por dentro.

"no se nadar" admitió en un suspiro. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente, para luego ver mi reacción.

"solo por eso? ven conmigo...me quedare contigo en lo mas bajo que encontremos." le ofrecí dándole seguridad, esperando que me tomara la mano y que aceptara mi oferta.

"mejor luego..." dijo dándome una mirada de disculpa mientras jugaba con la esquina de su libro.

Baje mi mano algo desilusionado "que tal si te enseño a nadar antes de que este crucero termine?...conozco a Tanya muy bien y se que ella podría mover algunas palancas." le dije mientras ella seguía mordiendoze el labio y contemplaba sus opciones.

Dirigió su mirada a la miá y me dijo curiosa "harías eso por mi?" entorno sus ojo reflejando un poco de miedo en ellos.

"juro solemnemente que te voy a enseñar a nadar" dije mientras ponía mi mano derecha sobre mi corazón. Ella me sonrió y luego me dio las gracias.

Me di cuenta de que estaba jugando con la esquina de su libro otra vez, así que me disculpe "voy a la alberca un rato, enseguida vuelvo" le sonreí mientras ella me despedía moviendo su mano.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos jugando volleyball cuando oímos a Rosalie dar un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Todos la miramos y dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde ella estaba viendo, yo no vi nada interesante...unas mujeres escasamente vestidas, un chico rubio hablando con una chica, y unos ancianos bebiendo limonada en una orilla de la alberca.

Mire de nuevo a Rosalie, ella tenia una mirada asesina muy parecida a la que Alice tenia en ese momento. "es un idiota, baboso, mujeriego!" dijo Rosalie entre dientes, mientras mataba con la mirada al responsable de un horrible crimen.

"rose?" pregunto Emmett dudoso mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie. Vi como se relajo al sentir la mano de Emmett.

Alice empezó a explicarnos "ven ese tipo rubio de haya?" dijo apuntándolo, "ese es Mike...el tiene una cita con Bella hoy en la noche"

Rosalie soltó un sin fin de insultos, los cuales yo me reserve a decirlos en mi mente. "que vamos a hacer? Le vamos a decir?" pregunto Alice mientras yo veía a Bella, ella estaba acostada allí inconsciente de lo que su cita de esta noche estaba haciendo.

"nosotros nos encargaremos" dije sonriendo ante el magnifico plan que había ideado, luego les explique a Emmett y Jasper los detalles del plan. "yo iré a distraer a Bella, así ella no notara a la sabandija" mientras hacia una mueca en la dirección donde estaba Mike. Vi como estudiaba el collar de la chica, para luego susurrarle algo al oído.

Me salí y me senté con Bella igual como lo había hecho hace un rato. Mientras los demás agarraban toallas secas y se iban del área de la piscina según lo planeado.

"hey ojos verdes, a donde se fueron los demás?" me pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que los otros cuatro habían desaparecido.

"no estoy muy seguro....pero dijeron que no tardaban en regresar" le dije mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a Mike. Mi objetivo es que Bella no se diera cuenta de su presencia. "y... que estas leyendo?" le pregunte cuando puso su libro junto a su pareo y sus sandalias.

"cumbres borrascosas" respondió, vi su cara cuando me lo dijo, y alzo una ceja, como si estuviera esperando que me burlara de ella.

"es un clásico" le dije mientras me tocaba mi hombro quemado. Mi piel se sentía caliente debajo de mi mano. Fruncí el ceño en confusión mientras revisaba que tenia la misma sensación en otras partes del cuerpo, como mi espalda baja y mi pecho, se sentían igual de calientes.

"que tienes?" me pregunto Bella con un tono algo preocupado

"no lo se...creo que mi piel esta quemada....pero me puse bloqueador antes de salir de la suite" le dije mientras me sentía la frente.

"bueno, seguramente se te quito al meterte a la alberca...¿quieres una capa de bloqueador encima?" me pregunto mientras se paraba, amarrando su pareo al rededor de sus caderas antes de que fuera al camastro donde se encontraban las cosas de Alice y de Jasper y regresar con una botella de bloqueador en su mano.

"te importaría?" le pregunte mientras se sentaba detrás de mi moviendo sus piernas de tal manera que cada una quedaba a un lado del camastro.

Le dio unas palmaditas al espacio que había entre nosotros y me dijo con una voz cantarina y una sonrisa en su cara "si me arañas la espalda..."

me senté enfrente de ella y me quede viendo el océano mientras escuchaba el sonido de la tapa al abrirse. Di un grito ahogado al sentir la fría crema entrar en contacto con mi espalda caliente "lo siento...debí haberte avisado" se reía detrás de mi mientras sus manos empezaban a frotar mi espalda.

Cerre los ojos y me puse en una posición mas relajada, me sentía en el cielo mientras ella masajeaba mi espalda. Suspire en alivio cuando termino, pero para mi sorpresa, sus manos no dejaron de moverse. Empezó a masajear mis hombros los cuales al parecer los había tensado con mi ira hacia escuchar lo de Mike.

"wow Edward.... tienes muchos nudos" susurro con asombro mientras sus manos siguieron frotando y apretando. Gemí cuando ella deshizo un doloroso nudo. "lo siento...no debí de hacerte eso...te esta doliendo" se disculpo ansiosa mientras quitaba sus manos de mi espalda. "no....no, se siente genial" le sonreí sobre mi hombro. "podrías seguir..?" le pregunte ansiosamente mientras le daba la mirada mas mona que podía gestionar.

"...claro" dijo poniendo sus manos de nuevo en mi espalda. Se retorcía un poco incomoda por un rato antes de que subiera sus piernas al camastro y las pusiera una en cada lado de mi cuerpo, doblando las rodillas. Apretó sus piernas contra mi mientras reía "es mas cómodo así..."

mientras ella trabajaba con mis nudos hablamos sin parar de libros y música, ambos discutiendo y coincidiendo en algunos de nuestros gustos.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice volvieron después de otros quince minutos con miradas triunfantes. Pude ver el guiño de Jasper y a Emmett con sus pulgares arriba diciéndome que el plan había salido como esperábamos.

Las manos de Bella siguieron su trabajo en mi espalda, hasta que vinieron los demás y se sentaron junto a nosotros. "pasando un rato agradable hermanito?" pregunto Emmett mientras se sentaba donde me había sentado yo antes.

"agradable no es la palabra"gemí, con mis ojos cerrados cuando Bella deshizo otro apretado nudo.

"vamos..." escuche la risa de Jasper. Abrí mis ojos y alce mi cabeza para verle llevarse a Alice detrás de el hacia los trampolines. Emmett y Rosalie pronto los siguieron, hablando con sus cabezas juntas.

Bella y yo vimos como las dos parejas saltaban de la plataforma media, las chicas chillaban cuando alcanzaban el agua.

"quieres una limonada fría? O algo del bar?" le pregunte a Bella una vez que termino aquel increíble masaje en mis hombros.

"limonada suena bien" dijo mientras ella veía a Rosalie y Alice sentadas en los hombros de Emmett y Jasper jugando peleas.

Me sente en un banco, esperando nuestras limonadas, gemí estúpidamente para mi mismo al recordar la sensacion de las manos de Bella en mi espalda. Me sentí mas cómodo de lo que imagine que pudiera estar. Esperaba que ella fuera mas penosa o que estuviera algo dudosa, pero luego recordé que ella fue la que inicio todo eso al ofrecer ponerme bloqueador.

Voltee a verla y me congele al ver aquella terrible escena. Mike le estaba poniendo bloqueador a la espalda de Bella, sentado detrás de ella, tal como ella había hecho conmigo.

Sentí como la posesividad me recorría la sangre. Agarre las dos limonadas y camine hacia Bella.

Tuve que recordarme que Bella no tenia idea de como era realmente Mike mientras me sentaba en el camastro al lado de la parejita. "gracias Edward!" Bella me dio una amplia sonrisa al darle la limonada.

"quien es el?" pregunto Mike en un tono ligeramente posesivo y celoso.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su limonada, por lo visto estaba inconsciente de lo que oí en la voz de Mike. Luego ella nos presento "Mike, Edward, Edward, Mike." ella hizo señas con sus manos mientras nos presentaba.

"entonces, tu eres el tipo con quien va a salir Bella hoy?" pregunte sonando lo mas casual que pude.

"ese soy yo" me sonrió después de darme un guiño. Sentí como hervía de furia cuando hizo eso. Vi la espalda de Bella y note que ya había terminado de ponerle bloqueador, pero ahora solo dejaba vagar sus manos por la espalda de Bella con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos.

"parece que ya has terminado" comente en un tono vencedor mientras le di a Mike una mirada amenazadora.

Él por suerte agarró la indirecta y asintió con la cabeza. El tenia su mejilla apretada en los hombros de Bella, mientras se presionaba contra ella, cuando el susurro algo a su oído. Ella simplemente rió tontamente cuando Mike se levanto y se despidió.

"el es muy agradable no?" dijo Bella mientras se sentaba y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, yo simplemente asentí, desconfiando de lo que podía decir si abría mi boca.

BELLA POV.

"entonces..." comencé mordiéndome el labio inferior

"entonces..?" pregunto intrigado, levantando una ceja

"si rasguñas mi espalda...mira, Mike ya me puso bloqueador....pero aun puedes darme un masaje verdad?" le rete mientras ponía mi cabeza a un lado.

**(n/a: lo de si rasguñas mi espalda es una frase en ingles, you scratch my back and i´ll scratch yours, quiere decir que si haces algo por alguien, ese alguien te devolverá el favor)**

se reía mientras sacudía su cabeza y decía "puedo intentarlo.." Mi corazón se acelero al sentir las manos de Edward en mi cuerpo. No sabia por que, pero el imaginarme las manos de Mike en mi no creaban la misma sensación en mi.

Me deslice hacia adelante, haciendo lugar para que se sentara detrás de mi. Se sentó con las piernas sobre la cama, con las rodillas dobladas, como lo había hecho yo hace un rato.

Comenzó a frotar lentamente mis hombros, con movimientos suaves. Mis sentidos parecían haber aumentado diez veces mas, haciéndome sentir hiper consciente de cada tacto, fue cuando le dije que frotara mas fuerte, sus tan inesperados movimientos lentos revolvieron sentimientos inesperados dentro de mi, necesitaba crear algún tipo de dolor que me distrajera.

Yo era exigente, pero el obedecía "ve mas despacio, alrededor de mis hombros" ordene.

Hice una mueca de dolor cuando el de alguna manera froto el elástico de mi bikini con su pulgar. "lo siento.." se disculpo mientras frotaba el punto doloroso, en un intento de quitar el dolor.

"esta bien...yo lo arreglare" le dije mientras comencé a tirar del moño que tenia amarrado en la espalda "no voy a dejar que vuelva a suceder otra vez" reí mientras deje que las tiras del bikini cayeran. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho para dejar el bikini en su lugar, mientras le pedí que continuara.

Me ruborice al escuchar como se aclaraba la garganta como signo de nerviosismo, antes de que el pusiera sus manos de nuevo en mi espalda. Me ruborice mas aun cuando oí que dio un grito ahogado, cuando se me escapo inconscientemente un gemido. Desde entonces me comporte y decidí tener la boca cerrada.

Desafortunadamente a lo lejos se oía la alarma de mi reloj, diciéndome que ya eran las cuatro. Deje caer mis hombros aun mas cuando me queje "necesito irme pronto" el debió de darse cuenta, que aun después de unos minutos, no había decidido moverme o decirle que parara de darme masajes.

"debería de irme...pero esto se siente tan bien" suspire derrotada mientras amarraba las tiras de mi bikini como las tenia unos minutos antes.

Como no conseguía amarrar mi bikini el amablemente me pudo hacerlo por mi "listo" dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mis bien masajeados hombros. Me estaba preguntando si podría recostarme sobre su pecho, la verdad es que me sentía tan cómoda que no quería irme.

Me saco de mis pensamientos cuando le dio un ligero apretón a mis hombros. "gracias" le sonreí a Edward sobre mi hombro antes de que me levantara. De repente Alice y Rosalie caminaron hacia nosotros y cada una se paro a mi lado. Emmett y Jasper aparecieron riéndose.

Agarre mis cosas del piso mientras Alice y Rose hacían lo mismo " Bella no hagas nada que yo no haría" Emmett rió para después darme un guiño.

Jasper le dio a Emmett un empujón y después se dio la vuelta hacia mi, deseándome buenas noches. Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward quien me dio una sonrisa despreocupada y me dijo "que te diviertas"

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra suite, dejando a los chicos atrás, en el área de la piscina. "Dios mio!....viste ese abdomen...y esos brazos.....sus hombros...y sus muslos..." dijo Rosalie con demasiada emoción mientras me arrebato mi libro para abanicarse.

Alice y yo nos reímos mientras Rosalie tomaba grandes y profundas bocanadas de aire. "viste el cuerpo de Jasper...el es tan fuerte y protector...Bella viste cuando me alzo en sus hombros?" dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"si lo vi, el nunca dejo de mirarte!" añadí mientras le daba un codazo juguetonamente.

"y que hay sobre ti señorita?" dijo Rose con una ceja alzada. "primero le das un masaje a Edward...luego Mike llega de la nada...y luego Edward te da un masaje!" me dijo con una cara de sorpresa mientras yo sentía como mi cara empezaba a sonrojarse.

Abrí la puerta de la suite, puse mi pareo en una silla " Bella empieza a hablar!" exigió Alice "que quieres que diga? Mike es lindo, tiene un buen cuerpo y es encantador.." pause para mirarlas. Apenas me di cuenta de como cambiaban sus expresiones, parecían enojadas? Me pregunte pero seguí de todos modos "pero por otra parte me es mas fácil estar con Edward...y..." pare de nuevo para mirar mis pies "el es tan sexy..." dije mientras me tiraba en el sofá. "viste su cuerpo...la manera en que el agua recorría de sus hombros a su abdomen...y luego no creerán que tan musculosos están sus hombros y su espalda" solté mientras miraba fijamente el techo.

"quieres abrazarlo, quieres besarlo.." Rose y Alice empezaron a cantar al unisono hasta que les pedi que se callaran.

* * *

**bueno espero les haya gustado.... yo quiero un masaje de Edward!!! jojo quien mas quisera uno??..**

**gracias por sus reviews, son mi motivacion para seguir traduciendo esta historia y saber que les esta gustando. Pues como muchos sabran las vacaciones de semana santa ya han llegado a su fin por lo tanto, me tardare un poquitin mas en traducir capitulos, gracias a que tengo que hacer tarea :S pero les prometo que tratare de actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana!**

**digan sus opiniones....que creen que hayan planeado para vengarse de Mike??**

**nos leemos pronto, los quieroo! **

**ciao, twilighter333**


	6. tomado detrás

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de BookMe yo solo la traduzco disfruten...**

* * *

**Todos Abordo**

**cap. 6 Taken Aback**

**(sorprendido o asustado por una vuelta de acontecimientos repentina.)**

* * *

BELLA POV

"Bella...te ves increíble..." dijo Rosalie mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

"Gracias" dije sonriente mientras alisaba mi vestido, era negro sin tirantes y me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla. Tenia mariposas en el estomago desde que empece a arreglarme para la cita. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta. Tenia miedo de que las mariposas en mi estomago se pudieran escapar. "las veré mas tarde chicas" me despedí mientras salia al pasillo.

"hola Bella" Mike me saludo sonriente mientras me daba una rosa amarilla. La gire entre mis manos mientras se lo agradecía. Luego tome su brazo cuando el me ofreció el suyo.

"te ves muy bien" me dijo cuando entrabamos al elevador. Me ruborice y le di las gracias por el cumplido. Observe su ropa; usaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de botones azul.

Salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia la cubierta del centro turístico, aun con nuestros brazos entrelazados. Cuando estábamos pasando la piscina Mike dijo "espero que no pienses que soy raro pero...te veías realmente bien cuando estabas en la piscina." note que tenia un tono nervioso en su voz.

Le di un apretón a su brazo antes de que contestara "gracias, tu también te veías bien". Charlamos acerca de lo ocurrido en la piscina mientras nos dirigíamos a las puertas principales del restaurante océano. Le sonreí a Mike mientras el sostenía la puerta para mi en un gesto cortes. Un hombre joven nos llevó a nuestra mesa que estaba situada junto a una enorme ventana con vista al mar y al cielo.

Me senté enfrente de Mike y eche un vistazo a la decoración del lugar. Predominaba mucho el color azul, el piso era de madera, objetos de pesca están dispersados por todas las paredes, junto con cuadros de los barcos y gente pescando.

Mire de nuevo a Mike, quien bajo su cabeza cuando lo cogí mirándome fijamente. Le sonreí mientras el alzaba su cabeza de nuevo. Deje mi rosa en la mesa cuando me di cuenta de que todavía la tenia girando en mis manos. Charlamos ligeramente acerca del clima y de la puesta de sol hasta que nos dieron un menú a cada quien. "Tanya!? Que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunte incrédula.

"bueno....una de las meseras se enfermo, así que decidí cubrirla, pensé que tendría la noche libre por que ustedes casi no necesitan mis servicios" me dijo mientras ponía una mala cara, como si la hubieran ofendido.

Mike nos miraba confundido, así que le explique que Tanya era nuestro mayordomo. "mucho gusto Mike, ohhh....les gustaría algo de beber?" ella agrego. Mike pidió vino para los dos después de pedir mi aprobación. "estaré de vuelta para tomar su orden en unos minutos..." dijo Tanya mientras se iba.

"estas en una de esas suites del ático?" me pregunto Mike con incredulidad.

"si...ya sabes Alice....la del pelo negro" asintió "ella gano unos boletos para tres en este crucero....y aquí estoy" sonreí cuando termine mi narración breve.

"bueno...me alegro que haya ganado, de otra manera no te habría conocido" me dijo mientras me daba una mirada intensa.

Me ruborice y asentí, sintiéndome ligeramente shockeada por la intensidad que su mirada transmitía. Baje mi mirada al menú y decidí casi inmediatamente que era lo que iba a pedir.

"dios....todo aquí es pescado?" Mike dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras me miraba por encima del menú, sus ojos brillaban con humor.

"estamos en un restaurante de pescados Mike..." reí uniéndome a su broma.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al menú hasta que Tanya regreso con el vino. "están listos para ordenar?" dijo Tanya en un tono agradable mientras ponía su pluma encima de su bloc de notas lista para apuntar.

"si....comeré el risotto de cangrejo.." le dije mientras me servia un poco de vino.

"yo pediré lo mismo" dijo Mike mientras le daba a Tanya su menú.

"ok...estaré de vuelta con sus platillos en un segundo" dijo Tanya mientras se iba

"ella es realmente agradable" comento Mike mientras se servia vino. Me di cuenta de que ella había sido tan buena con nosotras hasta ahora y que las tres le teníamos un gran cariño. Se lo hice saber a Mike.

"tu y tus amigos están disfrutando del crucero?" pregunte en un intento de saber mas sobre el

me dijo como el y su amigo Tyler solían pasar sus días en la alberca o probar cosas nuevas y de que aun no habían ido al club.

"los risottos" la voz de Tanya irrumpió nuestra platica.

"gracias Tanya" le dije mientras ponía el plato de Mike enfrente de el.

"están bien?...desean mas vino?" ella pregunto mientras veía ya vaciá botella de vino. Mike asintió mientras tomaba su tenedor. Tanya se llevo la botella vaciá para luego volver con una nueva mientras Mike y yo comenzamos a comer.

"no me había dado cuenta de que ya nos la habíamos terminado!" admití mientras me servia otra copa de vino.

"tampoco yo" dijo Mike mientras tomaba la botella para servirse mas vino. Solté un grito ahogado cuando sus dedos tocaron los míos. Lo mire a los ojos y tenia la misma mirada intensa de antes.

Caímos en el silencio mientras comíamos, cortando aquellas extrañas miradas. Cuando terminamos de comer empezamos a charlar de nuevo sobre la preparatoria. "les gustaría ver el menú de postres?" pregunto Tanya mientras recogía los platos vacíos.

"si, claro" conteste mientras Mike asintió con una sonrisa.

"esta bien...enseguida vuelvo" ella dijo tratando de imitar la voz de terminator.

Minutos después ella había vuelto para tomarnos la orden "yo quiero el fondant de chocolate" le dije mientras cerraba el menú.

"el pastel de chocolate tiene nueces?" Mike pregunto a Tanya mientras el estudiaba el menú. Ella le respondió que no "entonces quiero el pastel de chocolate" dijo con una sonrisa amistosa mientras le daba el menú.

"eres alérgico a las nueces?" le pregunte mientras hacia girar el vino en mi copa.

"si...no es tan malo....solo me enfermo....no necesito ir al hospital ni nada de eso" me explico mientras tomo un sorbo de vino.

Estábamos platicando muy cómodamente acerca de donde crecimos hasta que llegaron nuestros postres. Hice muecas mientras miraba de arriba a abajo el fondant de chocolate "déjenme saber si les gusto antes de que se vayan, podría hacer que se los lleven a su habitación todas las noches si así lo desean" Tanya me guiño mientras se iba.

Corte el pan csliente de chocolate y sonreí con entusiasmo mientras veía el chocolate liquido salir desde el centro. Lo comí mas lento de lo que quería; no era buena idea mancharme la cara de chocolate cuando estaba en un cita.

Mike se termino su pastel y le dio una palmadita a su estomago "estaba muy bueno" dijo sonriente.

"estoy de acuerdo!" dije mientras miraba mi plato limpio

"parece que ambos lo disfrutaron!" Tanya sonrió mientras se llevaba los platos. Vi como Tanya le daba una mirada divertida a Mike, pero no le di importancia.

"Tanya....creo que seria buena idea que me mandaras un fondant de chocolate mañana en la noche....y probablemente estaría bien por tu seguridad que les mandaras unas a Rosalie y Alice también" termine con una sonrisa.

"lo que diga jefe!" se rió sobre su hombro mientras se iba.

"quieres ir a caminar?" pregunto Mike tan pronto como dirigí mi atención a el de nuevo.

"claro" le dije mientras cogía mi rosa de la mesa. Me despedí de Tanya mientras salíamos a la cubierta.

Caminamos en silencio por todo el largo de la nave. Eche un vistazo a Mike, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que salimos del restaurante. "Mike ...esta todo bien?" le pregunte sintiéndome algo preocupada.

"si....solo me siento algo raro eso es todo....estaré bien en unos minutos" me aseguro mientras seguía caminando.

"no prefieres ir a descansar?" pregunte sintiendo algo de decepción de que la noche se estaba acabando tan pronto.

"si....lo siento pero creo que es lo mejor" dijo con una sonrisa débil mientras frotaba su mano en su frente.

"solo...recuperate pronto" le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Me atrapo con la guardia baja cuando movió su cabeza y atrapo mis labios con los suyos. Me quede paralizada mientras el me besaba. En el momento en que una de sus manos me agarro la cintura para acercarme a el, lo empuje.

"lo siento" tartamudeo mientras miraba hacia abajo con una mirada extraña. Me preguntaba si era de decepción.

"te veo luego si?" pregunte poco entusiasta mientras comencé a irme. Me encogí de asco cuando lo oí levantarse detrás de mi. "Eeeeeeww!" susurre para mi mientras me subía al elevador

EDWARD POV

"si!" Alice chillo mientras ganaba otro juego. Ella era realmente buena...parecía que ella siempre estuviera un segundo adelante de los demás, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar.

Oí el teléfono sonar mientras acomodábamos todo para iniciar otra vez el juego. "yo contesto" dije poniendo mis cartas en el suelo y dirigiéndome a través de las puertas corredizas.

"hola?" conteste. Escuche a Tanya que sonaba algo apurada. "esta bien....¡adiós! Y gracias por esto" termine momentos antes de que ella colgara.

Volví al balcón con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Mientras me sentaba, todos parecían haber notado mi cambio de humor. "quien hablo por teléfono? Era Tanya?" Jasper me pregunto ansioso.

Asentí y les explique "al parecer...Mike es alérgico a las nueces...así que..." termine encogiéndome de hombros.

"no puede ser! Ella va a poner nueces en su comida!" Emmett rió "ella es un genio!" añadió

"pero si se pone muy mal? Podría morir..." la usual naturaleza despreocupada de Rosalie se rompió mientras hacia una buena pregunta.

"no se preocupen" los tranquilice, mire a Emmett y a Jasper "Tanya nunca pondría en peligro la vida de alguien por un capricho como este" acabe mirando a todos.

"el tiene razón" Emmett asintió al igual que Jasper. "ella es demasiado lista para hacer algo estúpido....ella encontraría otra manera de hacerlo"termino Emmett sonando igual de confiado de lo que yo me sentía.

"ahora, solo hay que esperar..." dijo Jasper con una sonrisa cuando repartía las cartas una vez mas.

Media hora después, Alice salto rápidamente de su asiento y corrió hacia el barandal colindante de nuestro balcón. "Bella estamos aquí!, con los chicos!" grito emocionada antes de que regresara y se sentara cómodamente al lado de Jasper.

Minutos después Bella salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la silla que Alice y Rosalie habían puesto para atravesar los barandales. Vi su mirada de inquietud y me iba a ofrecer a ayudarle pero Emmett se me adelanto. Me dirigí adentro y lleve una silla para que ella se sentara.

"gracias" me sonrió mientras se sentaba.

"por que regresaste tan temprano?" Rosalie pregunto inocente con una mirada curiosa.

"ermm...Mike se sentía algo enfermo así que decidimos terminar la cita temprano" ella admitió mientras jugaba con el borde de su vestido.

"te divertiste?" pregunto Emmett mientras la miraba impaciente. Sacudí mi cabeza en desacuerdo mientras me maravillaba de como Emmett podía ponerse igual de emocionado que una mujer cuando se trataba de un chisme.

"la noche fue perfecta...el era realmente dulce...teníamos una charla muy interesante..." nos dijo, "ohh y adivinen que! Tanya era nuestra mesera!" dijo Bella con entusiasmo.

"no puede ser! Como fue eso!?" dijo Alice algo pasmada

"alguien se enfermo...y ello creyó que no necesitaríamos de ella" dijo encogiendo sus delicados hombros antes de mirar las cartas que estaba sobre la mesa "cartas? Por que no están jugando en el cuarto de cartas?" pregunto con sus ojos mirando fijamente los míos.

Le di una sonrisa algo avergonzado mientras le explicaba "hace rato estábamos allí....pero había una especie de torneo de poker....y empezamos a jugar snap en la esquina" rodé mis ojos cuando Emmett se entrometió.

"para ser justo, es un buen juego, pero Bella querida...." el dio un suspiro dramático antes de continuar "nos echaron por ser.....cual es la palabra?" dijo mirándonos a todos en busca de la respuesta

"alborotadores" dijo Jasper respondiendo a la pregunta de Emmett, riéndose.

Su risa era inevitable mientras escuchaba la historia de Emmett "entonces esa es la razón por la que están aquí" concluyo Bella

"sip...entonces vas a ver a Mike de nuevo?" soltó Alice rápidamente mientras le mostraba a Jasper las palmeras de sus uñas de nuevo como acto de indiferencia.

"si...veré como esta mañana, tal vez o pasado mañana. Tal vez salgamos de nuevo....no lo se" se detuvo breve mente mirando sus uñas.

Sentía que nuestro plan para la desaparición de Mike solo estaba haciendo que ella quisiera pasar mas tiempo con aquella criatura fangosa. Fruncí el ceño por la frustración del pensamiento de Bella pasando tiempo con aquel tipo falso e infiel.

Después de eso ella sonó confundida, "me gusta...pero el me beso...y ahhh no se..." termino mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello.

"el te beso?" no pude contener mi horror.

"si...solo le iba a besar la mejilla....pero el giro su cabeza y me beso..." dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a estudiar sus uñas.

"como fue?" pregunto Rosalie. Note que ella parecía interesada pero cansada. Obviamente a ella tampoco le agradaba el hecho de que el la hubiera besado.

"inesperado.."rió ligeramente mientras miraba a Rosalie. Suspire como signo de irritación.

"que pasa?" me pregunto Bella con una mirada de preocupación.

"nada" mentí "solo me preguntaba que voy a hacer mañana en la mañana" improvise.

"iremos al gimnasio mañana queridos hermanos" dijo Emmett señalándonos a Jasper y a mi.

"y nosotras iremos a hacer algo de yoga mañana" Rosalie les dijo a Alice y Bella con un tono entusiasta "hable con Tanya hoy en la tarde sobre eso; me dijo que seria divertido"

oí un gemido de disgusto al lado de mi y vi que Bella tenia su cabeza entre sus manos. Le frote la espalda mientras le pregunte "Bella....que pasa?"

ella dejo salir un suspiro sincero mientras me miraba. Sus ojos parecían preocupados mientras admitía "mañana va a ser una pesadilla....mi cuerpo y la yoga no se llevan...o cualquier otro deporte" dejo caer sus hombros cuando termino. Continué frotando su espalda mientras ella acuno su cabeza en sus manos de nuevo.

"Bella, va a estar bien! No te dejare faltar otra vez"dijo Rosalie.

"otra vez?" pregunte. Sentí como Bella movía su espalda. Sonreí mientras note que había parado de frotar su espalda y que ella quería que yo continuara haciéndolo.

"no te preocupes, tomaremos la clase de principiantes" Alice le aseguro a Bella mientras le dio a la rodilla de Bella un apretón.

"esta bien" acepto Bella derrotada. Sentí lastima por ella que la estaban obligando a hacer yoga, pero luego no me sentí tan mal por ella cuando me di cuenta de que Alice y Rosalie la estaban manteniendo ocupada y lejos de Mike. "me voy a dormir" ella bostezo en sus manos.

Retire mi mano lejos de su espalda mientras ella se enderezaba. Alice y Rosalie se unieron a Bella y nos dijeron buenas noches mientras se dirigían al barandal que separaba nuestro balcón del suyo.

Nosotros tres nos sentamos riéndonos entre dientes por unos segundos mientras mirábamos a las chicas forcejear para levantar la silla de su lado hacia el de nosotros para usarla como escalón. Pronto todos nos levantamos y fuimos a su rescate.

Emmett poco ceremonioso alzo a Rosalie en sus brazos y la dejo del otro lado. Entonces ellos se pararon de cada lado, inclinándose sobre el barandal mientras se dijeron buenas noches. Jasper cargo a Alice en una manera nupcial e igualmente la dejo del otro lado junto con Rosalie mientras yo cargaba a Bella de modo que quedara sentada en el barandal de lado de su habitación. Tenia mis brazos al rededor de su cintura sosteniéndola fuertemente recargandola sobre mi pecho con seguridad mientras le susurraba "buenas noches" en su oído, después la solté y le dije que que brincara la pequeña distancia que había.

Todos nos dijimos buenas noches antes de irnos. Lleve las sillas de vuelta al comedor mientras que Jasper y Emmett metían la mesa y el paquete de cartas.

"entonces que vamos a hacer ahora? Las chicas tienen a Bella ocupada toda la mañana..." dijo Jasper con una mirada preocupada.

"fácil" dijo Emmett confiado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho sonriendo "nos aseguraremos de pasar tiempo con las chicas lo mas que podamos...así Mike no tendrá oportunidad de acercarse a ella"

"y si le decimos a Bella lo que sabemos de el?" pregunte pensando que seria la mejor opción.

"erm....según Alice esa no es una buena idea" me informo Jasper. "ya se lo había preguntado, y ella me dijo que ya han engañado a Bella antes....así que ella es algo sensible acerca de ese tema."

"pero le esta pasando otra vez! Por que no podemos decirle!?" gruñí no podía contener la furia que sentía por el hecho de que alguien la engañara de esa manera.

"mira....ya pensaremos en algo mañana, como ella dijo puede ser que lo vea mañana pero muy probablemente pasado mañana" razono Emmett mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

* * *

**holaa...**

**que les parecio la cita!? yo se que les fue bien pero ya veran lo que viene esta muy interesante....**

**awwww nuestro eddie siente celos de Mike :) jeje que tierno! y como ven las parejitas se empiezan a formar, gracias por todos los reviews y los alerts de verdad me motivan a actualizar pronto.**

**bueno como ya sabran esta este asunto de la influenza porcina asi que cuidense mucho! no queremos a lectores enfermos....**

**los quiero, nos leemos pronto....twilghter333**


	7. denle una litera amplia

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, asi como la historia es de BookMe, yo solo la traduzco**

* * *

**Todos Abordo**

**cap. 7 A wide berth**

**(buena distancia)**

* * *

EDWARD POV

"que hora es?" Emmett pregunto desde el otro lado de Jasper mientras empezaba a pedalear en la bicicleta fija.

"deberían de llegar en unos cuantos minutos" respondi a la pregunta de Emmett. Exactamente en ese instante las tres llegaron al gimnasio y se dirigieron a los lockers de mujeres.

"creen que ya nos hayan visto?" pregunto Jasper mientras echaba un vistazo a las otras maquinas de ejercicio.

"hermano, fue tu idea sentarnos aquí....tu querías la mejor vista" me reí entre dientes mientras Jasper se sonrojaba, parecía como si hubiera leído su mente y hubiera dicho en voz alta su verdadera razón por la cual no habíamos cambiado las bicicletas por otra maquina.

Minutos mas tarde, los tres rompimos en una risa sofocada al ver a Bella caminar directo a la fuente de agua. Mire como empezó a frotarse su pierna...su pálida, suave, perfecta pierna. Sacudí mi cabeza y aparte mi vista de sus piernas las cuales estaban totalmente descubiertas por el hecho de que usaba shorts de gimnasia.

La observe detenidamente y suspire de alivio al ver que usaba una camiseta holgada y no una ajustada, que llamara la atención como la roja que llevaba Rosalie.

Mi calma empezó a desplomarse cuando vi que la clase de yoga apenas empezaba. Luche dolorosamente conmigo mismo para dejar de ver como Bella se estiraba y se retocria durante toda la clase. Mire a las otras mujeres que estaban ahí y me di cuenta de que ninguna creaba la misma sensación igual a la que Bella creaba en mi. Me asusto.

Suspire en voz alta aliviado cuando la vi escabullirse fuera de la clase de yoga, para luego irse a la fuente de agua, instintivamente la seguí y la mire asombrado cuando le dio una patada a la fuente.

BELLA POV

"vamos, necesitamos salir de aquí si queremos conseguir el mejor espacio para hacer yoga" ordeno Rose antes de salir por la puerta de los lockers.

Rápidamente amarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo, tome mi botella de agua y mi toalla para luego seguirla junto con Alice. Después de caminar hacia la fuente de agua, me di la vuelta, frotando mi pierna mientras me paraba, me quede boquiabierta al mirar detalladamente el gimnasio,en el lado derecho habían caminadoras, maquinas de remo y otros aparatos los cuales eran un misterio para mi.

Enfrente de nosotras, justo en el centro del gimnasio, iluminado por decenas de luces estaba el salón de la clase de yoga. Sobre el piso de madera estaban los tapetes de yoga acomodados por filas.

"Rose! No puedo hacer yoga cuando todo el gimnasio tiene vista hacia la clase!" dije entre dientes mientras las tres nos parábamos a un lado del área de madera.

"si puedes.... y lo harás" me sonrió con seguridad mientras me empujaba para que siguiera a Alice.

Alice nos llevo al centro de los tapetes azules, y se sentó justo en medio. Nos miro a Rosalie y a mi sonriendo mientras le daba palmaditas a los tapetes que tenia a cada lado para que nos sentáramos.

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que los tapetes alrededor de nosotras estaban siendo ocupados lentamente. En el plazo de diez minutos casi todos los tapetes fueron ocupados y la clase empezó.

"estas muerta!" le gruñí a Rosalie mientras me desenredaba de una posición algo incomoda.

"ahora nos adaptaremos a la posición del árbol..." el instructor nos indico con una voz tranquila. Mire a una mujer con incredulidad. Ella tenia probablemente tres veces mi edad, pero ella era mucho mas flexible y agraciada que yo.

"árbol...por que no puedo sentarme y ser un simple arbusto.." masculle infantilmente mientras seguí las indicaciones del instructor.

Alice lo amo. La estaba observando cuando se estaba estirando con toda su fuerza, sonriendo en triunfo mientras hacia la nueva posición. Rosalie por otra parte tenia una expresión tenaz mientras se concentraba con toda su fuerza para mantener el equilibrio, manteniéndose inmóvil.

"voy por un poco de agua..." le susurre a Alice mientras me escapaba de mi tapete.

Suspire de alivio al llegar a la fuente de agua. Di un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor y le di una patada rápida. Estaba guardando mi enojo, pero esta fuente se puso en mi camino.

Llene mi botella y tome algunos sorbos de ella después de sentarme en una de las bancas adyacentes a la fuente. Cerré los ojos mientras presionaba mis manos en mi espalda baja mientras me estiraba. Me congele a mitad de mi estiramiento cuando una voz aterciopelada me hablo al oído. "se supone que la yoga debe ser relajante no?"

abrí rápidamente los ojos, y me relaje, sonriendo mientras miraba un par de ojos verde esmeralda. "te dije que mi cuerpo no se lleva con ningún tipo de deporte.." le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

"ahhh" dijo Edward con una sonrisa divertida mientras continuo "al menos no faltaste esta vez" me dio un pequeño codazo en mi hombro juguetonamente.

"cierto....muy cierto" me reí, asombrada de que recordara ese pequeño detalle de la platica de ayer en la noche.

"mis ojos me engañaron o en verdad pateaste la fuente?" me pregunto. Obviamente aguantándose la risa.

Me encogí de hombros y le dije "se puso en mi camino....mira!" señale el pequeño golpe que tenia en mi rodilla "esto me lo hizo la fuente!" me defendí por mi raro comportamiento.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Edward dijo un simple "ya veo" note de que no había risa en su voz ahora, sonaba ligeramente deslumbrado. Lo mire y lo pille mirándome las piernas.

"soy torpe....que puedo decir..." murmure mientras veía todos los rastros de golpes anteriores dispersados por mis piernas.

Mire de nuevo a la clase de yoga "creo que debería de regresar.." me estremecí al ver a las personas en una posición incomoda.

"por que no te llevo lejos, a las maquinas de ciclismo tal vez?" Edward pregunto en una voz especulativa "no hay posibilidad de que te caigas de la bicicleta o que choques por ir a alta velocidad" bromeo, sus ojos brillaban con humor.

"como podría rechazar esa oferta!?" pregunte mientras tomaba mi toalla y mi botella. Lo seguí mientras me guiaba a las maquinas, las cuales estaban situadas justo detrás de la clase de yoga. Me mordí el labio al mirar fijamente su cuerpo de dios griego. Recordando como se veía ayer en la piscina. Mientras nos hibamos acercando me di cuenta de que teníamos una vista clara de Alice y Rosalie mientras se estiraban en los tapetes.

"hey Bells!" Emmett jadeo a medida que siguió pedaleando al lado de Jasper, le devolví el saludo antes de que me volteara para ver a Jasper.

"estoy yendo...colina abajo" me dijo con un tono serio, el entendió mi mirada de confusión debida a la carencia de movimiento en la bicicleta.

Me reí junto con Edward mientras me sentaba en una bicicleta vaciá que Edward había dejado para mi entre el y Jasper. Pedalee silenciosamente mientras veía a Rosalie y Alice seguir las indicaciones del instructor hasta que algo se me ocurrió.

"Edward...cuando llegaste aquí?" le pregunte. El tono de especulación en mi voz era fácil de oír incluso a mis propios oídos.

Se encogió de hombros antes de responderme casualmente "como diez minutos antes de que llegaran" cogí una mirada divertida en su cara.

"entonces...lo viste todo?..." le pregunte mientras recordaba mis tan vergonzosos esfuerzos y mi mala cara infantil.

"sip...no podía apartar mi mirada" dijo sarcásticamente después de soltar un aliento demacrado como si sufriera al verlo.

"genial" dije simplemente, apenada mientras me bajaba de la bicicleta y me dirigía a las maquinas de remo en el extremo mas lejano de las maquinas de ciclismo.

Me puse tensa cuando una mano fuerte me agarro de mi brazo superior derecho cuando casi llegaba a las maquinas de remo. Me relaje y me prepare para mostrar una cara de aburrimiento mientras me volteaba para mirar a Edward.

"Mike...hola...como estas?" le pregunte educadamente mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas de la confusión.

Mire su cara cuando soltó mi brazo, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras contestaba "me siento mucho mejor ahora gracias...siento que tuviéramos que terminar nuestra cita de esa manera....me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo al club alguna noche?" me pregunto de una manera casual.

"erm...claro nos ponemos de acuerdo luego" le dije con una sonrisa, esperanzada de que captara la indirecta y me dejara en paz.

Asintió lentamente mientras sonreía antes de que dijera alegremente "genial....entonces, a que maquina te estabas dirigiendo?" me pregunto mientras escaneaba todos los aparatos con sus ojos.

No podía mentir. Abrí mi boca para decirle cuando la voz de Edward vino detrás de mi "Bella....la clase de yoga termino, vienes?" termino mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros y les daba un apretón.

Mire sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa de alivio cuando le di una respuesta afirmativa. Me di la vuelta hacia Mike después de recibir esa sonrisa de Edward que hacia que se me parara el corazón. "te veré luego Mike" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una sensación extraña invadió la punta de mis dedos cuando Edward bajo sus manos de mis hombros hacia mis brazos, para luego tomarme las manos. Le dio a mis manos un pequeño apretón mientras hablaba con Mike "espero que te sientas mejor....Bella nos contó lo de anoche." cogí el tono burlón de su voz mientras hablaba con Mike detrás de mi.

"si, estoy mejor" Mike respondió con una voz cortada mientras jugaba con su botella de agua.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado mi botella junto con mi toalla en la bicicleta. Así que me disculpe para poder ir por mis cosas. "Edward, necesito ir por mis cosas a la bicicleta" le dije mientras me volteaba, desafortunadamente haciendo que nuestras manos se separaran.

Cabeceo como respuesta y me siguió mientras caminaba detrás de mi. "gracias por eso...te veo luego" le dije mientras recogía mis cosas y me dirigía a los lockers.

"donde demonios estabas?" Alice me pregunto cuando las alcance.

"fui a las bicicletas con los chicos" les dije mientras me dirigí a las duchas.

Amarre de nuevo mi cabello mientras esperaba que Alice y Rosalie terminaran de juntar sus cosas. "esperen....que no las bicicletas estaban detrás de la área de yoga?" Rosalie pregunto con una mirada especulativa en su cara.

"sip....desde allí podías ver a todas" sonreí cuando vi que la cara de Rosalie se volvía a una mirada comprensiva.

"así que vieron toda la clase de yoga.....y nos vieron todo el tiempo" dijo Alice mientras se colgaba su bolso en el hombro.

"pis, ellos podían ver la cara del instructor.....así que ellos no podían ver sus caras por que estaban viendo hacia el otro lado..." dije mientras veía a Alice quien se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que los chicos habían tenido una buena vista todo el tiempo.

"no se ustedes pero creo que necesito una tasa de café después de esto!" Alice rió mientras nos guiaba fuera del gimnasio.

"que coincidencia, nosotros también" la voz de Jasper vino detrás de nosotras. Sonreí al ver que alcanzo a Alice rápidamente.

Vacile en mi caminar al sentir el cálido contacto de una fuerte mano en mi nuca. "tenias una gota de agua en tu cuello" me dijo una voz aterciopelada mientras su mano frotaba suavemente mi piel.

Cuando quito su mano me atreví a mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Rompí el contacto con aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Me preguntaba si el había sentido la misma chispa que yo cuando me tocaba.

"en que estas pensando?" me pregunto Edward cuando entramos al café.

"hmmmm?" sacudí mi cabeza cuando salí de mis pensamientos, "ohh solo estaba pensando cual café voy a pedir.." mentí.

Después de ordenar un latte me dirigí a la mesa que era suficientemente grande para que los seis nos sentáramos "...o el teatro....casino?" la voz especulativa de Alice se acerco, hasta que se sentó enfrente de mi, con Jasper a su lado.

"cual es su pregunta?" pregunte cuando Rosalie, Emmett y Edward se nos unían.

"que vamos a hacer esta noche" Jasper nos informo mientras veía el folleto del crucero que había cogido de la recepción.

"por que no vamos al cine?" Edward dijo justo cuando nuestros cafés llegaron.

"todos estamos de acuerdo?" Jasper pregunto mientras se recargo acunando su café entre sus manos.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y empezamos a bromear acerca de la clase de yoga y de la vista que los chicos tenían desde las bicicletas.

Había estado mirando a Edward por el rabillo de mi ojo desde que nos sentamos. Note su cambio de humor conforme el tiempo paso. "Edward...que tienes?" le pregunte cuando nos trajeron la segunda ronda de café.

"la música es muy aburrida...ese tipo ni siquiera esta haciendo buen uso del piano" me dijo mientras miraba hacia aquel magnifico piano en la esquina, el cual tenia un joven sentado detrás de el.

"por que no le muestras como se hace?" dijo Emmett con una mueca traviesa

"y que le digo? Perdón, pero me estas matando de aburrimiento, te importa si asumo el control?" rió dando una mirada de escepticismo.

"dejámelo a mi...y a Rose" Emmett agrego dándole un guiño a Rosalie, antes de que la tomara de la mano, y la llevara hacia el piano, susurrándole algo al oído mientras avanzaban.

Nosotros cuatro miramos como Rosalie se inclino contra el piano y comenzó a hablar con el tipo, me empece a reír cuando el tipo se empezó a confundir de teclas, haciendo que la música sonara peor. De repente Emmett se dio vuelta para mirar a Edward y hacerle señas.

Solté un grito ahogado del shock cuando Edward me agarro la mano en un agarre firme, llevándome detrás de el. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decirle algo, el me explico "si voy a hacer esto, tu tienes que hacerme compañía."

estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para zafarme de esta, pero una mirada muy temible de Rosalie hizo que me sentara al lado de Edward completamente derrotada. "ves...no es tan malo" Edward me conforto cuando comenzó a tocar. Estaba sentada, completamente inmóvil, viendo como sus manos se movían sobre las teclas produciendo bellas melodías.

"Edward...eso fue asombroso!" le dije cuando termino. El noto el asombro en mi voz y me miro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"me alegro que te haya gustado" se rió antes de preguntarme "quieres regresar con los demás? Tu café se esta enfriando" añadió mientras le daba un vistazo a nuestra mesa.

"no, no estoy bien aquí" dije mientras pensaba como podría hacer para que tocara de nuevo.

"Edward....sabia que eras tu!" Tanya rió mientras se paraba junto al piano con una sonrisa en su cara.

"tan bueno soy?" bromeo cuando la canción llego a su final.

"en realidad, eres todo lo contrario, de verdad envidio a los viejitos que pueden apagar sus aparatos auditivos" bromeo Tanya con un suspiro dramático.

"bueno amaría quedarme mas tiempo y ser reprendido por ti, pero creo que deberíamos de volver con los demás" el termino, mirándome. Asentí aun con las ganas de quedarme y escuchar unas cuantas canciones mas.

"escuche que van a ir al cine esta noche, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, haganmelo saber" Tanya me sonrió antes de que le hiciera señas a un miembro del personal que estaba algo lejos.

"Edward! Eso fue impresionante!" Rosalie lo elogio mientras se levantaba agarrando su bolso.

"gracias, estoy aquí toda la semana" dijo mientras hacia una reverencia antes de recoger nuestros bolsos de gimnasio.

Le pedí mi bolso mientras salíamos del café, pero Edward se lo colgó en su hombro y me dio una linda sonrisa. Cuando llegamos al pasillo de nuestras habitaciones Jasper pregunto "que película quieren ver esta noche?"

me di cuenta de que no le había dado mucha importancia, antes de que yo añadiera "a mi no me importa mientras el lugar no este tan lleno que no pueda ver la pantalla o que no pueda escuchar el audio de la película por el sonido de la gente comiendo"

Alice y Rosalie estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Minutos después estube tirada en el sofá escuchando a Edward tocar el piano desde su habitación.

**

* * *

**

**hey! yo se que se mueren por saber cual es el plan en contra de Mike, pero sean pacientes les juro que no falta mucho.**

**bueno los dejo tengo algo de prisa, nos leemos pronto y ya saben...dejen muchos reviews**

**twilighter333**


	8. en perspectiva

**DISCLAIMER: **como siempre, les recuerdo que nada de esto me pertenece. los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de BookMe

**Todos abordo**

**cap. 8 En perspectiva **

**(inminente-probable a suceder pronto)**

* * *

EDWARD POV

algunas horas después de nuestro regreso del gimnasio, me dirigí al dormitorio después de dormir una siesta en la sala. Pero en mi camino cogí una nota que estaba debajo de la puerta principal, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara mientras la leía.

_Para ojos verdes, rubio y oso enorme..._

_¿que les parece una película a las 10 pm?_

_Déjenos saber Bella, Alice y Rose. X _

**(N/A: x quiere decir abrazos)**

rápidamente escribí una nota para ellas diciéndoles que las veríamos a las diez, añadiendo mi propia x al final como ellas habían hecho, antes de que lo deslizara debajo de su puerta.

Encontré otra nota sobre la mesa de la sala. Al parecer Empetate y Jaspe se habían ido al club de hombres, donde podías pasar el rato en sofás de piel y bebiendo coñac. Así que decidí usar ese rato a solas para dirigirme al cuarto de música en vez de reunirme con los otros dos y pasar la tarde escuchando a Emmett tratando de imitar un acento británico.

Pase horas en el cuarto de música, revisando los montones de CDs , algunos expedientes e incluso algunas cintas viejas de la escuela. Estaba en el paraíso. Estaba acostado en el sofá con unos audífonos enormes sujetados de mis orejas mientras soñaba despierto en mi pequeño mundo.

Repentinamente sentí una sensación de diversión sobre mi, como si me estuvieran observando. Abrí mis ojos y mire hacia la puerta donde estaba Tanya parada, con una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras golpeaba ligeramente su reloj con su dedo. Rápidamente mire el mio y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 7 pm. Un poco después me di cuenta de que tenia hambre.

Me quite los audífonos y los ordene con ayuda de Tanya "entonces hoy es noche de películas uh?" me pregunto mientras recojiamos lo que quedaba de mi desastre.

"sip, quedamos de vernos a las diez" le dije mientras los dos salíamos del cuarto, dirigiéndonos a la suite de amanecer.

"que película van a ver?" me pregunto mientras nos subíamos al elevador.

Frote la parte posterior de mi cuello mientras admitía "no tengo idea...ni si quiera se que están pasando...lo único que se es que a las chicas no les gusta cuando el lugar esta lleno o muy ruidoso con gente masticando a su alrededor."

vi el destello de sus ojos mientras me agarraba del brazo y me preguntaba emocionada "dejame organizarlo...por favor? Honestamente no tengo nada que hacer esta noche...las chicas son aburridas y muy auto suficientes" dijo enfurruñada mientras me soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos, poniendo mala cara.

"esta bien, tu lo puedes organizar" le di un pequeño codazo a su hombro mientras subíamos a mi piso.

Salí del elevador y empece a caminar por el pasillo, hacia mi puerta cuando Tanya me llamo con una sonrisa en su voz que venia detrás de mi. "no te vas a arrepentir Edward!"

"donde has estado hermano?" dijo Emmett cuando entre a la suite. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta y me dirigí al baño. Una vez que había terminado y me había vestido. Salí al balcón con Emmett y Jasper que me estaban esperando.

"vamonos, me estoy muriendo de hambre" dije mientras bajaba las escaleras, hacia el restaurante sol de medianoche. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa que estaba del lado opuesto de la enorme ventana de cristal justo al lado del bar donde podíamos ordenar bebidas sin tener que esperar al mesero y sin tener que levantarnos de nuestras sillas. Era un plan estrategicamente planeado que nos servia muy bien.

Jasper se dio la vuelta en su silla y ordeno nuestras bebidas mientras esperábamos a nuestro mesero. "Walter, como estas viejo!" Emmett rió mientras lo miraba.

"nada mal, gracias" contesto cortesmente, antes de que se inclinara de modo que solamente nosotros pudiéramos oír su susurro "hay una mesa en aquella esquina..." dijo mientras su cabeza daba un tirón apuntando la esquina al lado de la puerta de salida, "allí están sentadas tres hermosas señoritas..." el nos dio un guiño antes de que se volviera a enderezar.

"lo sentimos Walt..." Jasper pauso para suspirar antes de continuar "tu información ya no sera requerida...cierto?" se dio la vuelta para vernos a Emmett y a mi mientras el decía la ultima palabra. Nosotros dos asentimos en acuerdo mientras Walter se paraba con una expresión algo confundida por lo que Jasper le acababa de decir.

"ustedes no...ya saben...no son del otro bando o si?" nos pregunto nervioso y con una mirada cuidadosa.

"No!!" grito Emmett en su defensa, causando que la mitad del restaurante se nos quedara viendo sospechosamente. "No...no...nosotros acabamos de conocer unas chicas realmente agradables, eso es todo" añadió una vez que se empezó a escuchar murmullos en el restaurante.

"bueno...entonces....esta esa otra mesa..." empezó descartando lo que había dicho Emmett "hay una rubia, una morena, y otra con el pelo negro corto" dijo mientras nosotros protestábamos.

"espera...que!?" pregunte mientras repetía en mi mente lo que el había dicho.

"una rubia, una morena y una de pelo negro corto..." repitió para si mismo, un poco mas despacio esta vez.

"yo...er...donde están?" pregunto Jasper mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar.

"justo enfrente de ustedes, enfrente a la ventana." nos informo con una sonrisa astuta. Me preguntaba si el sabia todo y solo nos estaba jugando una broma. "entonces, ustedes se unirán a ellas, o ellas se unirán a ustedes?" pregunto casualmente.

"deberíamos de ser caballerosos y acompañarlas" le dije a Walter mientras me paraba, tomando mi bebida del bar.

Walter nos dejo con una sonrisa contenta en su cara mientras comenzábamos a caminar atraves del restaurante. Jasper asumió el control de nuestra operación de avance. El me señalo silenciosamente para que avanzara por la mesa de la izquierda, mientras el avanzaba por la de la derecha y Emmett por la del centro. Me di cuenta de que su plan haría que yo apareciera detrás de Bella y ella no lo notaria. Emmett y Jasper harían lo mismo con Alice y Rosalie.

Cuando nos hibamos acercando. Vi como Alice alzaba su cabeza y me veía. Rápidamente le hice señas para que no dijera nada para luego poner un dedo sobre mis labios. Asintió levemente antes de volver su mirada de vuelta a la ventana.

Estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia cuando decidí como le haría notar que estaba detrás de ella. Me di cuenta de que su cabello estaba amarrado revelando su cuello desnudo, así que hice lo mismo que había hecho esta tarde. Presione mi mano contra su nuca ligeramente y después recorrí con mi pulgar su tan lisa piel.

Ella no salto o mostró ningún otro signo de shock como esperaba que hiciera. Mientras quitaba la mano de su cuello y dejaba mi bebida en la mesa, me di cuenta de que Rosalie y Alice se veían igual de inexpresivas que Bella.

Segundos después, tres meseros vinieron a la mesa con una silla para cada uno de nosotros y prepararon tres lugares mas, entre las chicas. "no las asustamos?" pregunto Emmett cuando se sentó.

Ninguna de las chicas hablo, simplemente nos dieron una mirada compasiva y señalaron la ventana. Reí en voz alta por nuestra estupidez. Me di cuenta de que en la ventana se podían ver nuestros reflejos.

Mire a Bella quien estaba aguantándose la risa "tampoco ayudo que gritaras un NO....hasta ese punto nos dimos cuenta de que estaban en el restaurante" dijo Rosalie provocando que Bella dejara escapar su risa, seguida de Alice y Rosalie. Me contagiaron su risa y me empece a reír con ellas.

Una vez que nos sentamos Walter paso a nuestra mesa con una sonrisa mientras Jasper le presentaba a las chicas. "un gusto en conocerlas!" dijo Walter mientras sacudía la mano de Alice por ultimo. Luego se volteo para ver a Jasper y añadir rápidamente "ya veo lo que querían decir!" pronto tomo nuestra orden y se fue.

Cuando Walter se fue, Rosalie pregunto "Jasper, que quiso decir con -ya veo lo que querían decir!- ?" le dio una mirada expectante al igual que Alice y Bella.

"solo las mencionamos, cuando hablamos con el" respondió mientras se encogía de hombros para después voltearse para hablar con Alice.

"te importaría contarme más?" Bella me pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios mientras la miraba.

Fingí una mirada pensativa antes de que le diera una sonrisa decisiva "No"

con una mirada astuta me dijo con un tono despreocupado "entonces, no querrás saber lo que me pregunto Mike esta tarde...pero esta bien...."

me tenia atrapado, y ella lo sabia. Decidí que ella probablemente se lo diría a Alice o Rose, así que se lo podría preguntar a ellas si yo quería...hasta Tanya era una posibilidad. La mire con una expresión aburrida mientras le decía "lo que Mike te pregunte no es de mi incumbencia..."

me di cuenta como se quedo perpleja por lo que le había dicho. De verdad esperaba que me inquietara por saber lo que Mike le había preguntado? No es que no lo estuviera.....pero como se enteraría? Me deshice de esa idea cuando llego la comida.

Mientras nos hibamos acercando al cine, Bella me pregunto, "alguien sabe que película vamos a ver?" recordé mi charla con Tanya y su petición. "Tanya me dijo que ella arreglaría todo, creo que solo tenemos que encontrarla" dije mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

"así que esa es la razón por la que no estaba en la cena" Alice dijo comprendiendo todo.

Vi Tanya parada en la entrada del cine. La salude rápidamente con la mano antes de acercarnos a ella. "hey chicos! Vamos a conseguirles golosinas, y luego los llevare al lugar que les tengo preparado!" ordeno rápidamente mientras agarraba a Alice del brazo emocionada.

Obedientemente la seguimos y conseguimos toneladas de palomitas, dulces, galletas, y bebidas. Cuando terminamos con las golosinas, Tanya nos llevo a la puerta de la izquierda que llevaba a las pantallas. Nos llevo al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta para nosotros.

Me metí después de Bella en una sala de cine mas chica de lo normal. Tanya nos dijo que nos fuéramos a la parte inferior de la sala, y todos lo hicimos obedientemente. Oí el grito ahogado de Bella al lado de mi cuando vimos la sorpresa de Tanya. Ahí habían tres enormes y blandos sofás que tenían unas mullidas mantas dobladas en la parte posterior.

"entonces? Les gusta?" la voz dubitativa de Tanya venia detrás de mi.

Estaba muy impresionado para hablar, pero los demás lograron expresar su gratitud. "ahora todo lo que necesitan hacer es sentarse o acostarse...lo que ustedes decidan....y dejar que la película empiece!" nos informo mientras jalaba dos pequeñas mesas y las colocaba junto a los sofás antes de volver por la tercera mesa.

"que vamos a ver?" Rosalie pregunto mientras empezaba a comer palomitas.

"lo siento...es un secreto...lo único que les voy a decir es; si son nerviosos, asegúrense de que tienen alguien de quien agarrarse!" juro que vi como me guiño el ojo, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Se fue pronto dejándonos a nosotros seis solos.

Empece a ponerme nervioso cuando Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el sofá de en medio. Dentro de segundos, Emmett y Rose tomaron el sofá de la derecha, dejándonos a Bella y a mi el sofá de la izquierda.

"espero que no te importe que te corte la circulación de tu brazo...?" Bella me pregunto en un susurro mientras se dirigía al único sofá vacante. Deje salir un suspiro y la seguí. Pusimos nuestras golosinas en la mesa.

Rápidamente les di un vistazo a los demás Alice y Jasper estaban acostados juntos, eso no me sorprendió. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Me di cuenta que Emmett tenia su brazo sobre los hombros de Rose y ella estaba acurrucada sobre el.

Mire de nuevo a Bella, quien me dio una sonrisa antes de sentarse. Me senté junto a ella y tome un poco de palomitas mientras las cortinas desaparecían, dejando ver la pantalla. Como siempre, Emmett animo y grito, pero para mi sorpresa dejo de hacerlo, solo oí un grito ahogado como si lo hubieran golpeado en las costillas.

Los nombres de los actores aparecieron atra ves de la pantalla, reconocí el nombre de Kristen Stewart, y luego vino el nombre de la película, los mensajeros. Me hundí en el sofá mientras la película empezaba y tratando desesperadamente de ignorar que estaba demasiado cerca de Bella.

Después de veinte minutos de ver la película, me di cuenta de que tenia frió, lo cual era comprensible en un sitio enorme prácticamente vació. Le di un vistazo a Bella y vi que estaba abrazando sus brazos a su alrededor como si se estuviera congelando. Maldije internamente cuando vi que un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, tome la manta detrás de mi y la abrí en mis brazos. "Bella..." le susurre mientras ella seguía viendo la pantalla. Ella me miro extrañada por lo que estaba haciendo.

"ven...te estas congelando!" le susurre mientras la cubría con la manta. La mire con incredulidad cuando ella sacudió su cabeza y se envolvía con mas fuerza en la manta. Me dijo en un susurro que ahora ella estaría bien.

Le di una mirada escéptica antes de que la alcanzara y la empujara hacia mi. Oí su chillido cuando su espalda toco mi pecho. "Edward....que..?" ella murmuro cuando la solté y cambie de posición, así podría acostarme completamente.

"no te habrías calentado con la manta..." le dije "necesitas calor corporal; es la forma mas rápida de calentarse." acabe mientras finalmente me ponía cómodo. La sostuve en mis brazos una vez mas.

Después de algunos silenciosos segundos, su hermosa cara formo una sonrisa mientras se recostaba para acostarse a mi lado. Se acostó de mi lado, con su cabeza en mi pecho así ella podría ver la película, y con un brazo alrededor de mi pecho. La envolví con mis brazos, cuando termino de acomodar la manta para cubrirnos a los dos. Después de un minuto, la escuche susurrar "tenias razón."

sonreí para mi mismo mientras veía la película, pero también me reprendí por haber hecho esto. Sabia que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi. Esto iba a doler cuando tengamos que salir del cine y perder el contacto corporal.

En cada parte asustadiza, Bella enterraba su cara en mi pecho y sujetaba fuertemente mi camisa. Trataba de contener la risa, y opte simplemente por frotarle la espalda para tranquilizarla. Su reacción a las partes asustadizas eran mucho mas calmadas que las de Rosalie. En un punto tenso ella grito y lanzo su cubeta de palomitas. Oí la risa malvada de Emmett, así que supuse que el había tenido algo que ver con la reacción de Rose.

Después de un rato, me di cuenta de que Bella no había brincado en ninguna parte de miedo en los últimos minutos. La mire y me di cuenta de que estaba dormida. Le acomode un mechón de cabello que se había caído en su cara, y después volví mi atención a la película, aunque estaba mas que tentado a solo mirarla lo que quedaba de la película

Demasiado pronto, Bella comenzó a moverse mientras la película terminaba y las luces se encendían. "hola" le dije suavemente para no asustarla.

Ella rápidamente volvió a enterrar su cara en mi pecho mientras gemía "ohhh no...me quede dormida! Lo siento.." se disculpo mientras se sentaba.

Afloje mis brazos que estaban alrededor de su cintura mientras le sonreía "no te preocupes; fue como tener un gatito encima" reflexione en un intento de desvanecer su vergüenza.

Afortunadamente, funciono. Su vergüenza se desvaneció mientras se sentaba correctamente y me pregunto "por que? Por que estaba acurrucada encima de ti y disfrutando del calor?"

me reí entre dientes antes de contestarle "eso...y el hecho de que te aferraste a mi y te quedaste dormida mientras acariciaba tu espalda." bromee mientras me sentaba y quitaba algunas golosinas de mi camino.

"entonces? Como estuvo?" la voz emocionada de Tanya vino de la cima de las escaleras mientras Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se paraban.

"estuvo genial gracias" le dije mientras ella bajaba.

"me alegro de que les haya gustado" sonrió mientras le hacia señas a otros miembros del staff de la puerta para que bajaran. Ellos siguieron sus ordenes y empezaron a limpiar nuestro desastre. Pronto Tanya nos despidió, diciéndonos que nos vería mañana.

"que hora es?" pregunte mientras envolvía a Bella con mi brazo alrededor de su hombro para evitar que caminara a una puerta cuando bostezo.

"gracias" me sonrió somnolienta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Estaba apunto de quitar mi brazo cuando sentí que se acercaba mas a mi.

"con las 12:45 de la mañana" me dijo Jasper con un bostezo mientras nos acercábamos a los elevadores.

"creo que es hora de dormir para mi..." Bella anuncio cuando nos metimos en el elevador. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con ella después de que una onda de bostezos nos atacara. "que vamos a hacer mañana?" pregunto Bella mientras se acurrucaba hacia mi como un gatito.

"saben...aun no hemos ido al casino" dijo Jasper.

"cierto.." coincidí. "les gustaría venir con nosotros mañana?" les pregunte a Alice y Rosalie mientras le daba un pequeño apretón al hombro de Bella. Sentí a Bella asentir mientras Rosalie y Alice expresaron su entusiasmo en ir al casino.

"entonces, esta decidido" sonreí cuando llegamos a nuestro piso. De mala gana quite mi brazo de sus hombros cuando salimos del elevador.

"nos vemos en la mañana" nos despedimos de las chicas mientras cerraban su puerta y nosotros nos dirigíamos a la nuestra.

"que le hiciste a Rosalie para que tirara sus palomitas?" le pregunte a Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

"ohhh hombre, fue tan divertido..." se rió mientras comenzaba a contarnos la historia.

* * *

**lo sientoooooooooo!**

**de verdad 1000 disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero como sabran aqui en Mexico ya volvimos a tener clases y me han estado encargando un sin fin de tareas, y no habia tenido tiempo de subir cap!**

**que les parecio la cita!? diganme sus opiniones, solo tienen que apretar el boton de las letras verdes!**

**bueno me pondre a traducir para traerles otro capi pronto.....**

**saludos! twilighter333**

* * *


	9. frente a frente

**DISCLAIMER: hoooola! bueno...como siempre les recuerdo que nada de esto es mio, la historia es de BookMe y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Todos abordo**

**cap. 9 close quarters**

**(contacto cercano con el enemigo)**

* * *

BELLA POV

"Alice tienes la cámara?" dije en voz alta mientras me paraba en la puerta principal. Atando mi cabello mientras acuñe la puerta con mi pie.

"si...voy, esperame!" dijo mientras Rosalie paso por delante de mi. Silbando para si misma. "ok...estoy lista!" dijo con efusión excesiva mientras abría la puerta de un tirón y la cerraba detrás de ella.

"creo que debemos conseguir mas fotos antes de mandárselas a Renee...quizá algunas de la cubierta superior o de nosotras tres juntas en alguna parte...." sugerí mientras alcanzábamos el elevador.

Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, así que nos dirigimos hacia arriba en el elevador a la cubierta del centro turístico. Alice comenzó a tomar fotos de mi y de Rosalie mientras caminábamos a lo largo de la cubierta. "ok Alice....te toca!" reí en una voz monótona mientras le quitaba la cámara de sus manos.

Tome algunas buenas fotos de Alice y Rosalie casualmente pasando el tiempo contra el barandal de la cubierta con el fondo de una lejana isla verde. "entonces, por que gritaste y tiraste tus palomitas anoche?" pregunte de manera casual mientras miraba a Rose.

"Euchhh, nunca voy a poder olvidarlo!" ella murmuro mientras ponía una mano sobre sus ojos. Refrene una risa cuando cogí el disgusto en su voz. Después de unos cortos segundos de silencio, quito la mano de su cara, y se inclino en el barandal mientras explicaba "estábamos viendo la película...y vino una parte tensa, así que lo abrace muy fuerte..."

"naturalmente" Alice agrego asintiendo.

"bueno, como sea" ella continuo después de un suspiro "el debió darse cuenta que la tensión me estaba matando, por que el brazo que tenia en mi cintura empezó a moverse, y sentí su mano debajo de mi blusa, frotando un poco de piel. Pensé que me estaba confortando." ella dijo lo ultimo rodando los ojos. "pero no me di cuenta que tenia un vaso con mucho hielo y soda a su alcance, así que el lo tomo por unos segundos antes de que colocara su mano debajo de mi blusa, en mi estomago. Estaba exageradamente frió!" ella exclamo mientras Alice y yo nos estábamos partiendo de la risa.

Una vez que le habíamos asegurado a Rose que había sido culpa de Emmett, seguimos caminando, terminando arriba, en la piscina. Mientras tomaba una foto del enorme trampolín, sentí que me daban un codazo en un costado. "que fue eso?" pregunte enfurruñada mientras me frotaba donde me habían golpeado.

Rosalie, la responsable, no dijo nada. Simplemente apunto al bar al lado de la piscina. Allí mis ojos contemplaron a Emmett, Edward y Jasper, riendo con tres mujeres alrededor de los sesenta años.

Tome una foto desde donde estábamos antes de que Alice me pasara por enfrente y se dirigiera a ellos. Rosalie y yo pronto la seguimos y fuimos recibidas con enormes sonrisas de los chicos y un cálido saludo de las tres mujeres mayores. Emmett nos presento antes de disculparse e irnos.

"que tienes ahí?" me pregunto Edward mientras me quitaba la cámara de las manos y empezaba a ver las fotos que Alice había tomado anteriormente. "sonríe!" grito cuando se volteo para tomar una foto de Emmett y Rosalie.

Pronto Emmett anuncio que tenia la cámara, ni Rosalie, Alice o yo parecíamos tener opinión en el asunto, así que dejamos que los chicos jugaran con ella, tomando fotos de cada uno y ocasionalmente de nosotras mientras hablábamos.

"les gustaría una foto grupal?" pregunto una voz familiar, detrás de mi. Ella rápidamente tomo la cámara de las manos de Jasper y nos dijo que nos acomodáramos en una linea enfrente del bar. Los chicos se pararon detrás de nosotras, riendo y bromeando. Mientras Rosalie y yo permanecíamos calladas escuchando como Alice le explicaba a Tanya como cambiar ciertos ajustes de la cámara.

Cuando Tanya se estaba preparando para tomar la primera foto, Emmett me dio un pequeño golpe con su rodilla, detrás de la miá, haciendo que me tropezara hacia adelante. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, un mecanismo de defensa que había aprendido con los años, evitar ver el suelo mientras se acercaba a mi cara.

Solté un respiro cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos me sostenían seguramente alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo mi espalda. En el fondo podía oír risas, especialmente la de Emmett.

Una vez que recupere mi postura, respire profundamente y me voltee para agradecerle a Edward antes de mirar a Emmett. La risa de Edward detrás de mi me impacto, hasta que mi mente proceso sus palabras. "lo has hecho ahora....ella guarda rencor! La vi pateando la fuente de agua ayer después de que se pusiera en su camino" mire de Emmett a Edward, el ultimo me guiño un ojo cuando lo vi.

"lo siento....tienes que admitir que eso fue gracioso.." Emmett murmuro en su defensa mientras retorcía sus manos nerviosamente. Le di un golpe en su tan enorme, solido, e impresionantemente musculoso brazo y una sonrisa antes de que me volteara para ver a Tanya. Le di a Rosalie una mirada de asombro, que ella me regreso articulando "lo se!"

me di cuenta de que Edward no me había soltado, una de sus manos seguía en mi cintura. Dude que el se hubiera dado cuenta de que su mano estaba allí.

Cuando Tanya termino de tomar algunas fotos, Rosalie le pidió a un miembro del staff que estaba por ahí, que nos tomara algunas fotos con Tanya. Ella intento protestar, pero un mirada triste de Alice fue suficiente para convencerla.

"necesitan algo ahora?" Tanya pregunto cuando terminamos de tomarnos fotos. Rápidamente Alice le dijo nuestros planes de ir al casino. "estaré allí alrededor de las siete y media? Puedo traer la cena a su habitación y algunos vestidos, y después podrán irse al casino" ella ofreció. Nosotras estuvimos de acuerdo con su plan y le agradecimos antes de que se fuera.

"entonces, que van a hacer ahora?" pregunto Jasper mientras miraba a Alice quien estaba mirando las fotos.

"nos dirigíamos al Internet café..." respondió Alice con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

"les importa si las acompañamos?" el pregunto mientras veía a Alice girar la correa de la cámara ociosamente.

"para nada" dijo ella mientras le ofrecía su mano. Sonreí al ver a Jasper tomarla de la mano mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el Internet café.

Sentí la mano de Edward presionando suavemente mi espalda mientras me preguntaba "vienes?" le sonreí de regreso y seguí a los demás.

Me senté en una computadora junto a Alice perpleja cuando vi que Jasper, Emmett y Edward habían desaparecido al otro lado del cuarto. Rosalie se sentó junto a mi, dejándome en medio.

"por que están allí?" le pregunte a Alice mientras trataba de verlos por encima de mi computadora.

"solo inicia sesión en tu messenger" Alice me dijo con una mueca astuta.

Segui sus ordenes e inmediatamente alguien llamado Green Eyes pidió iniciar una conversación conmigo. Le di una mirada rápida a Alice quien me guiño el ojo antes de que aceptara la petición, y empezara mi conversación con Edward.

Green Eyes: Klutz? Que nombre!

Klutz: Green Eyes? No es muy original....no crees?

Green Eyes: funciona demasiado bien, gracias. Debo decir que....tu nombre te queda.

Klutz: lo se....lo se....gracias por salvarme....mi cara ha conocido el piso muchas veces; fue bueno evitarlo una vez.

Green Eyes: detecto cierta aversión para tu amigo el piso.

Klutz: se podría decir que....no me gusta estar a su nivel.

Green Eyes: supongo que tendré que tenerte vigilada....estaré alerta en caso de que el Sr. piso decida hacer otra aparición.

Klutz: no tienes que hacerlo, el tiene el gusto de hacerlo espontáneamente, no quisiera tenerte encadenado a mi, no seria justo.

Green Eyes: soy un niño grande!...estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo.

Klutz: me están haciendo ver como una damisela en apuros! Que tan patético es eso!

Green Eyes: lo encuentro realmente atractivo. Solo imaginate tener a un chico fuerte cuidándote, protegiéndote. Seria tan malo?

Klutz: bueno...cuando lo pones de esa manera...creo que no. cambio de tema que tan bueno eres en el casino? Puedo pedir tu ayuda esta noche? Puedo sostenerme de las tragaperras....pero eso es todo.

Green Eyes: te mostrare las cuerdas, estoy feliz de poder ayudarte.

Klutz: lo se! Ese es el problema! También me prometiste que me enseñarías a nadar! Que puedo hacer para recompensarte?

Green Eyes: que tal...una cena, la ultima noche abordo, antes de que pasemos la semana en tierra?

Klutz: claro, seria genial. Ya estoy emocionada, que tan raro es eso?

Green Eyes: no tanto...yo también estoy emocionado! ¿en que isla van a pasar su semana?

Klutz: Sta. Lucia, no puedo esperar para caminar en la playa, sentarme en la suave arena y relajarme debajo de una palmera.

Green Eyes: nosotros también vamos allí! Se te olvido nadar en el mar! Tal vez te enseñe a nadar en el claro mar tropical.

Klutz: suena genial! De verdad no te importa?

Green Eyes: dejame pensar...divertirme en el mar tropical con una mujer hermosa...nope....no veo ningún problema con eso.

Klutz: hermosa? Bueno...podría decir lo mismo de ti! Te ejercitas mucho? El otro día en la piscina no pude evitar ver que estas muy tonificado.

Green Eyes: para! Me estoy sonrojando! Debo admitir que si trabajo duro para los músculos que tengo. Estoy muy agradecido por tenerlos, hacen que levantarte cuando te tropiezas sea mucho mas fácil ;) soy yo o tu ultimo mensaje sonó como un piropo? Cambiando de tema...¿vienes aquí seguido?

Klutz: no casi no vengo aquí....pero tengo Internet en mi suite Twilight...lo creas o no, pero ahí si voy muy seguido.

Green Eyes: enserio? Hmmm nunca lo hubiera imaginado! Este es un piropo para ti. "espero que sepas como se hace el CPR por que me quitas la respiración"

Klutz: hey tengo uno que supera el tuyo. "debo estar perdida, por un momento pensé que estaba en el paraíso"

Green Eyes: Ha Ha! Que tal..."¿tienes pasas? No? Que tal una cita?"

Klutz: jaja tal vez hubieras usado ese antes...ya tengo una cita contigo tonto! "tienes un mapa? Por que me perdí en tu mirada!"

Green Eyes: Ooo espera! Tengo uno muy bueno! "si tuviera una flor cada vez que pienso en ti, podría caminar en mi propio jardín para siempre." hablando de flores...ya fueron al invernadero?

Klutz: ese es un elogio tierno! Y no, todavía no hemos ido al invernadero. ¿no dan clases de arreglos florales allí?

Green Eyes: si, te apuntas? Mañana en la mañana a las nueve en punto.

Klutz: si por que no, no puede ser peor que el gimnasio!

"ok Bella, ya cargue una foto para mandársela al e-mail de tu mamá, ahora solo escribe un mensaje para que lo ponga en el correo" me ordeno Alice mientras ella escribía su propio mensaje y platicaba con Jasper.

Green Eyes: pero el gimnasio tiene sus beneficios...

Klutz: no estoy de acuerdo! Una fuente de agua y Mike en el mismo lugar?

Rápidamente escribí un mensaje para Renee en un pedazo de papel mientras esperaba la respuesta de Edward. Le conté a Renee lo genial que era el barco, como han sido Tanya y compañía hasta ahora y de nuestra visita al casino de esta noche. Termine diciéndole cuanto la quería, luego le di el papel a Alice.

Green Eyes: ahh si Mike. Ya no me dijiste lo que el te pregunto. Lo harás ahora?

Klutz: maldición eres terco!

Green Eyes: gracias.

"Bella ya terminaste? Deberíamos de ir al emporio. Necesitamos conseguirle a Charlie algunos souvenirs..." la voz de Rosalie se desvaneció mientras le escribía a Edward un mensaje rápido

Klutz: vamos de compras al emporio! Nos vemos al rato!

Green Eyes: te veo luego! x.

Me quede sentada mientras miraba la pequeña x al final de su mensaje. Me pregunte por que ese pequeño símbolo de afección hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. Le di un ultimo vistazo mientras cerraba todos los programas.

Me levante y seguí a Alice y Rosalie después de despedirnos de los chicos con las manos. Nos dirigimos al centro del barco, donde se encontraba el emporio. El lugar era enorme. Yo pensé que iba a ser una pequeña tienda de regalos como las de los zoológicos o de los museos, pero me equivoque, ese lugar era colosal.

Había una caja del lado derecho de la tienda, y después filas sobre filas de estantes que cubrían las paredes. Los estantes estaban llenos de cosas como tazas, camisetas, peluches y demás, todo con la palabra "eclipse" en ellas.

"le conseguí una camiseta a Charlie!" rió Alice mientras me mostraba la camiseta.

"voy a llevarle un peluche..." sonreí sabiendo que seria totalmente inútil para el, pero probablemente lo haría reír

"le llevare una taza....tal vez pueda usarla en la estación no?" dijo Rosalie mientras se iba

Me dirigí al estante de peluches y después de un largo debate; escogí un pez tropical que tenia "eclipse" escrito en su aleta. Mientras me dirigía a la caja, vi que Rosalie y Alice ya estaban allí, y ya habían comprado los regalos para Charlie. Rápidamente pague el mio y luego las tres nos dirigimos a nuestra suite.

Deje el regalo de Charlie al lado de una de mis maletas, para luego dirigirme a la recamara. Me recosté en la cama con los ojos cerrados. No oí a Alice y Rosalie entrar a la recamara, pero pude sentirlas. Las dos se sentaron a los lados, sacudiéndome de mi sueño.

"no vayas a la luz!" Alice bromeo antes de que dijera en voz alta "entra Tanya!" rápidamente me senté mientras ella entraba con una carpeta y una pluma en sus manos.

"estaré aquí por unos minutos; solo necesito saber que quieren cenar hoy para que pueda enviarlo antes de que comencemos con los vestidos."

con la mención de los vestidos oí el chillido de Alice por la emoción "calmate!" reí antes de que le respondiera a Tanya "no se te olvide el fondant de chocolate!" añadí mientras ella comenzó a tomar la orden de Alice y Rosalie.

Cuando termino, se fue dejándonos emocionadas. "voy a bañarme" les dije a Rose y Alice mientras me paraba de la cama.

Para el momento en que las tres estábamos bañadas y envueltas en nuestras batas "Twilight" Tanya llego con nuestra comida. "bien...el plan es, ustedes comen...y yo les muestro los vestidos!" ella sonrió emocionada mientras le hacia señas a un joven que llevaba un estante de vestidos.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en la mesa obedientes, destapando nuestros platos mientras Tanya llevaba los vestidos al otro lado de la habitación Cuando todo estuvo listo, Tanya empezó a mostrarnos los vestidos.

"No!" dijimos al unisono cuando Tanya nos mostró un vestido rosado con muchos volantes.

"paso!" grite antes de que Rosalie o Alice tuvieran oportunidad de hacerlo.

"mio!" dijo Alice en voz alta antes de que Tanya terminara de descolgar el vestido siguiente. Mire rápidamente a Alice después de su protesta y note que ella ni siquiera había levantado la mirada para ver el vestido. Ella estaba luchando con su espagueti.

"como...?" comenzó Tanya cuando también se dio cuenta de que Alice no había mirado. "como sabes?" pregunto incrédula

Alice se encogió de hombros mientras decía confiadamente "solo lo se." ella nunca aparto la vista de su comida.

"entonces como es?" Tanya la reto con una ceja arqueada mientras se colocaba delante del vestido, bloqueando con eficacia la vista de Alice.

"rosa, escote de corazón, strapless, negro de abajo, y ajuste negro brillante alrededor de la caída en cascada....creo que eso es todo" termino con una mirada contemplativa en su cara.

"no arruines mi diversión!" Rosalie advirtió, señalando con su cuchillo a Alice cuando termino de describir su vestido. Sabíamos como solía ser ella. Ella y su divertido don.

"muy raro..." escuche a Tanya murmurar mientras separaba el vestido de Alice.

Siguió mostrándonos vestidos por unos cuantos minutos mas, y luego encontré el mio. Era corto, un vestido azul, strapless con un lazo negro por la cintura y en los paneles de la falda. "mio!" dije emocionada en el mismo momento en que Alice dijo mi nombre.

"Alice, quieres ir conmigo a la mesa de la ruleta?" Rosalie pregunto en una voz dulce para combinar su sonrisa tierna.

"lo siento...ya se lo prometí a Jasper" ella sonrió con lamento a Rose, cogiendo el pensamiento de Rosalie. Ella haría uso de su pequeño don.

"como sea" Rosalie dijo enfurruñada antes de voltearse para ver a Tanya "ok, dos listas, una pendiente. Voy a necesitar algo llamativo, pero sofisticado" Rosalie indico mientras veía todos los vestidos que había sacado Tanya.

"ese!" Alice grito emocionada cuando Tanya saco un vestido rojo, strapless que se inflaba en el dobladillo y tenia un arco rojo en el busto.

Rosalie dejo a un lado sus cubiertos y inclino su cabeza un poco examinando el vestido "creo que es el indicado!" ella rió, después Tanya lo llevo junto al mio y el de Alice.

"terminaron?" Tanya pregunto, refiriéndose a la comida. Asentimos, nos levantamos y tomamos nuestros vestidos.

"no puedo esperar para probármelo!" sonreí mientras sostenía el vestido sobre mi.

"bueno, ya son las 8:30....tal vez si se apuran, estarían listas a las 9?" ella sugirió, pero luego añadió "ok....tal vez fui muy optimista que tal a las 9:30?"

"9:30 esta bien....vas a decirle a los chicos?" le pregunte mientras entraba a la recamara.

"si voy a decirles en este momento." dijo mientras se llevaba el estante de vestidos fuera de la suite. Luego regreso para llevarse los platos de la cena y nos dijo que esperaba que nos diviertieramos en el casino.

* * *

**hoooola! bueno que les ha parecido??????**

**gracias por los alerts, los favoritos y sobretodo los reviews, de verdad que me motivan para subirles capi pronto....**

**les tengo una buena noticia.......**

**en el proximo capi viene la tan esperada venganza contra Mike!!! =D**

**ya saben, dejen muchos reviews, solo hagan clic al boton con letras verdes**

**los quiero! twilighter333**


	10. corta tu horca

**DISCLAIMER: NADA de esto es mio! los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de BookMe yo solo me limito a traducirla...**

* * *

**Todos abordo**

**cap. 10 cut of your jib**

**(es una manera de ser o pensar.)**

* * *

EDWARD POV

"Tanya dijo que ellas ya estarian aquí….donde estan?" Emmett pregunto frustrado cuando terminamos de recorrer el casino.

"saben…probablemente ya las pasamos o algo asi….creo que mejor debemos esperarlas en la puerta…"sugirió Jasper a medida que continuo alzando su cuello, mirando sobre el gentio.

"podemos esperarlas en el bar...es decir...miren esta bien" termine, apuntando a la tan llamativa barra cargada de luces.

"es como un carrusel....solo que sin caballos y mucho mas...genial!" dijo Emmett riendo entre dientes mientras se dirigia al bar. Cuando nos adentramos a la tan ajetreada area del bar me pregunte que tan letal podria ser esto si tomabamos mucho. Se me escapo una risa cuando recorde algunas partes de la pelicula panico y locura en las vegas.

"eres un genio Edward!" Jasper me elogio mientras me daba una palmada en mi espalda, estaba a punto de preguntarle de que estaba hablando, cuando las vi.

Las tres estaban sentadas en el lado opuesto de la barra circular, cada una con un vaso delgado y alto con un liquido azul dentro y una colorida sombrilla en el borde del vaso. Alice instantaneamente salto de su taburete y nos saludo. Bella y Rosalie rapidamente se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y nos sonrieron calidamente.

Se bajaron de las sillas conforme nos hibamos acercando, y nos encontramos a medio camino, con bebidas en mano. Perdi el conocimiento de como hablar cuando mis ojos se posaron en Bella. Vestia un hermoso vestido azul con un lazo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, mostrando sus piernas. Vagamente me di cuenta de que Emmett y Jasper estaban complementando a Alice y Rosalie.

Intente decirle un intento de halago a Bella "wow....te ves..." deje salir un gran suspiro y una sonrisa estupida se dibujo en mi cara mientras ella me sonreia.

"se podria decir lo mismo de ti." ella dijo alzando sus cejas antes de que le diera un sorbo a su bebida. Note que sus ojos vagaban libremente sobre mi mientras ella bebia.

"vamos!" Emmett dijo en voz alta y con voz alegre mientras se dirigia al bar. El resto de nosotros lo seguimos y pedimos mas bebidas.

Cogi a Alice susurrandole a Rosalie "inmoral a las 3..." rapidamente di un vistazo y vi a Mike coqueteando con otra chica.

"que?" Bella le pregunto a Alice mientras jugaba con el paraguas de su bebida.

"dije...que hay un litoral a las 3" Alice improviso rapidamente. Me encogi en mi asiento esperando a que Bella empezara a cuestionar el comportamiento de Alice.

"Huhh raro....segura que no quieres que vaya contigo a la ruleta?" Bella pregunto con humor en su voz.

"buen intento" Alice respondio con una tierna sonrisa. No tenia idea de que habia sucedido alli, pero Alice habia evitado milagrosamente que Bella viera a Mike.

Todo siguio normal por algunos minutos hasta despues de un pequeño truco. "voy a la mesa de blackjack." Emmett declaro una vez que habia dejado vacio su vaso. Rosalie pronto se levanto de su silla para ir con el.

"nos vamos a la ruleta" nos dijo Alice con una sonrisa confidente mientras tomaba a Jasper de la mano.

"maquinas tragamonedas" dije simplemente mientras me paraba del taburete. Le extendi mi mano a Bella. Me sentia ansioso de que se fuera a caer al levantarse despues de la broma que Emmett le habia hecho en la mañana al tomarnos la foto.

"gracias" me sonrio timidamente mientras tomaba mi mano para levantarse.

No le solte la mano mientras conseguiamos las fichas para despues irnos a las maquinas. La lleve entre las filas de maquinas hasta que encontre un punto donde Mike estuviera fuera de nuestra vista.

"ya te sabes las reglas.....que figuras tienen que salir para que gane algo de dinero?" Bella me pregunto mientras dejaba su sostenedor de dinero a su lado.

"ayer me dijiste que tu te las podias arreglar en estas maquinas" dije con un tono confundido.

"bueno...yo se que pones el dinero y jalas esa cosa...."ella me dijo señalando la palanca.

"dios mio..." me rei ante su carencia de conocimiento. Despues de un golpe en el brazo, controle mi risa y le explique que podia ganar dependiendo de las combinaciones que salieran en la pantalla y luego le explique rapidamente las reglas del blackjack y de la ruleta.

Despues me di cuenta de que sorprendentemente no estaba aburrido en las maquinas tragamonedas. Usualmente habria optado por ir a otras mesas para probar una variedad de juegos, pero esta noche estaba bastante feliz hablando con Bella mientras jugabamos.

"si...gane algo!" Bella dijo a mi lado mientras algunas libras fueron expulsadas de la maquina.

Mientras ella las sacaba, bromee, "acabas de ganar algunas libras, pero cuanto has gastado?".

Ella me dio una mirada divertida mientras dijo humorosamente "ohhh callate!!" se rio mientras se dio vuelta de nuevo a la maquina.

Minutos despues, senti una calida mano recorrer suavemente mi antebrazo. Mire a Bella que me ponia mala cara con su mirada triste. "Edward...se me acabo el dinero." mascullo infantilmente.

"perdon...ese es tu problema." bromee mientras continuaba jugando en mi maquina. "Bella....que estas haciendo?" pregunte perplejo cuando la vi quitarse de su asiento y pararse enfrente de mi ancarando la maquina.

"voy a jugar contigo en tu maquina" dijo confidente mientras veia sobre su hombro con una mirada astuta. "por favor?" ella agrego, viendose adorable mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

"esta bien" dije haciendo muecas, segundos despues envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la empuje hacia mi regazo.

"Edward!" Bella dijo en un grito mientras se sostuvo de mis antebrazos para tener soporte.

"Bella!" la imite, mientras la acercaba mas a mi.

"no quise decir que hicieras eso!" ella rio mientras me arrebataba algunas monedas.

"no podia resistirme"admiti mientras aprete ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella jugaba.

"ahora me siento mal...no quieres jugar?" ella me pregunto sobre su hombro mientras agitaba una moneda en mi cara.

"no, tu sigue, estoy bien aqui"le dije mientras recline mi cabeza en su espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta y siguio jugando, mientras yo me seguia deleitando del placer de tenerla tan cerca de mi. Despues de algunos segundos empujo el sostenedor de dinero a una de mis manos para que despues enlazara sus dedos con los mios. Con su mano libre ella metio el dinero en la maquina.

"solo me quedan cinco monedas." ella me dijo mientras se inclinaba contra mi. Movi mi cabeza y la puse en su hombro, mirando como ella metia la quinta moneda en la maquina.

Ella dio un vistazo del otro lado mientras la maquina tragaba su dinero. La senti tensarse en mis brazos mientras se congelaba. Me movi para ver hacia donde estaba viendo. Podia oir el sonido de las monedas desbordarse de nuestra maquina delante de mi mientras susurre en el oido de Bella "estas bien?...acabamos de ganar mucho dinero..." le di un apreton a su cintura y la mano que seguia enlazada con la mia.

"si...bien" ella murmuro en un tono monotono mientras quitaba su mano de la mia, y se quitaba de mi regazo. Se paro silenciosamente con una expresion cerrada mientras yo sacaba el dinero.

"chicos! Dejamos limpia la mesa de blackjack!" Emmett dijo animadamente mientras el y Rosalie se nos unian.

Empuje rapidamente nuestras ganacias en la mano de Emmett y le murmure rapidamente "cuida esto por mi" despues agarre la mano de Bella y la empuje detras de mi, llevandola fuera del casino. Ninguno articulo palabra hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. No tenia idea de a donde dirigirme mientras la guiaba pero terminamos arriba, en la biblioteca.

Tire de ella para que se sentara al lado de mi, enfrente de un largo fuego, despues de haber encontrado un lugar callado. "Bella...di algo" suplique a medida que ella seguia sentada alli, callada. La miarada en blanco en sus ojos me asusto. Sabia que ella estaba confundida por dentro.

"que quieres que diga?"respondio en un susurro mientras abrazaba sus brazos mas fuerte.

"en que estas pensando?" pregunte, emparejando su susurro.

"me pregunto por que me molesto al ver a Mike con otra chica....el estaba sobre ella!" su voz sono en repugnancia.

"Bella...olvidalo, es un estupido....yo nunca.." me congele, y me voltee para mirar hacia el fuego cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de admitirlo enfrente de ella y en voz alta.

"que? Que hibas a decir Edward?" ella me pregunto con impaciencia. La mire desde el rabillo del ojo, me di cuenta de que se habia movido, se acerco mas a mi.

"yo nunca te haria algo asi." admiti dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella elimino la distancia entre los dos y me abrazo mientras me susurraba en mi oido. "lo se, eres un gran chico Edward"

ella se sento de nuevo despues de un largo abrazo, y luego me explico como la habian engañado antes. No dije nada sobre el hecho de que Jasper ya la habia oido por Alice y que por lo tanto yo ya lo sabia. Ella continuo y me explico mas detalladamente que ella habia salido con su novio, Jacob por mas de un año cuando lo cacho engañandola con otra chica que vivia cerca de el.

La abrace contra mi pecho mientras leia el dolor reflejado en su cara. "lo siento Edward...quieres volver al casino?" me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"estas bromeando?" le pregunte en una voz alegre "acabas de ganar mucho dinero....si Emmett no se lo ha gastado..." le dije antes de besarle ligeramente la frente.

Ella se acurruco de nuevo en mi pecho mientras nos quedabamos sentados un largo rato. Cuando me di cuenta de que el fuego se estaba muriendo. Poco dispuesto tire de Bella para que nos levantaramos. Le ofreci mi mano mientras le dije "ya es medianoche. Deberiamos descansar un poco para la clase de arreglos florales mañana"

mi aprensividad se desvanecio cuando ella se paro con una sonrisa y tomo mi mano firmemente. "has hecho arreglos florares en el barco antes?" me pregunto mientras caminabamos hacia nuestras habitaciones.

"solo una o dos veces, es de risa" le dije.

"Emmett y Jasper ya fueron contigo?" ella pregunto mientras avanzabamos a nuestras puertas.

"practicamente ellos fueron los que me arrastraron la primera vez" me rei de solo acordarme. Yo queria ir a la libreria, pero ellos insistieron que una clase llena de ramilletes, arbustos, y follaje seria mas divertido.

"entonces mañana va a estar divertido"dijo cuando llegamos a nuestras puertas. Yo asenti mientras escuchamos un grito ruidoso del final del pasillo. Me voltee para ver a Emmett, seguido por los demas, todos cargando bolsas de dinero.

"vamos, todos a nuestra habitacion por una bebida antes de dormir!" dijo cuando nos alcanzaron a Bella y a mi. "abre la puerta hermano, no puedo alcanzar mi llave" el ordeno mientras mostraba sus brazos llenos de las bolsas con dinero.

Segui su orden y dirgi a todos a la sala de estar. Rapidamente llame a servicio a la habiatacion y ordene un arsenal de bebidas mientras las chicas dijeron que se hiban a cambiar de ropa y que estarian de vuelta en minutos.

"como esta?" Jasper pregunto preocupado, cuando los tres estabamos solos.

"esta muy deprimida..." le explique como su ex-novio la habia engañado despues de que habian salido poco mas de un año.

"ese idiota...y ese Jacob tambien..." Emmett gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Minutos despues oimos que tocaban la puerta. Jasper impacientemente fue para dejar entrar a las chicas de nuevo, el regreso con ellas, mas una carretilla de alcohol que el habia intercepatado en la puerta.

"celebremos!" Rosalie animo mientras abria una botella de champaña.

Vi la mirada aprensiva de Bella. Ella obviamente estaba pensando que ellos querian celebrar el haber sacado a Mike de la foto. "celebrar que?" ella pregunto en un tono curioso.

"el haber ganado todo este dinero!" Rosalie rio mientras apuntaba el monton de bolsas.

Bella y yo nos miramos, shockeados por el monton de dinero en la mesa. Meintras me acercaba a Bella, me di cuenta de que habian tres pilas de dinero adyacentes una a otra.

Jasper y Alice se acercaron mientras Emmett y Rosalie se hacian cargo del alcohol y explicaban, "ese es de ustedes..." declaro Alice apuntando la generosa pila de en medio. "este es de nosotros..." ella nos dijo señalando una pila levemente mas grande.

"y ese mounstruo es de Emmett y Rose" rio Jasper mientras Rosalie y Emmett chocaban sus manos en la mencion de su logro.

"¿como ganaron tanto dinero?" pregunte mientras agarraba una copa de champaña antes de sentarme en uno de los sofas. Bella se sento a mi lado con su copa mientras Alice contaba la historia.

"bueno, yo seguia viendo que color y que numero hiba a salir, asi que solo se lo dije a Jasper, o lo apostaba yo misma....obviamente de vez en cuando algunas salian mal." dijo encogiendose de manera casual despues de habernos dicho que habia 'visto' los resultados.

"que quieres decir? Tu viste cuales colores y numeros eran los que hiban a salir?" pregunte confundido.

"a veces tengo visiones, no es la gran cosa." ella dijo simplemente mientras ella y Jasper se nos unian en el sofa. Alegremente tire de Bella para acercarla hacia mi para que ellos pudieran sentarse.

"creo que ya se como ganaron esa cantidad de dinero." dijo Bella dirigiendo su mirada a Rosalie.

"bingo!" rio Emmett mientras se sentaba en otra silla y Rosalie simplemente sonreia traviesamente.

"tenias a ese repartidor atontado! Debieron verlo!" Emmett pauso para darle a Rosalie una sonrisa de aprecio. "todo lo que hizo fue coquetearle, el se olvido de lo que estaba haciendo, y Rose aqui" el pauso de nuevo para tirar a Rose y que se sentara en su regazo antes de continuar. "todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer fue darle un vistazo a las cartas y pasar por donde yo estaba para susurrarme que carta seguia."

"fue pan comido." dijo Rosalie mientras limpiaba las dotas de chamapaña que se habian derramado cuando Emmett tiro de ella.

"tramposos" Bella les sonrio a ambos pares mientras se levantaba para traer mas champaña.

"solo trae algunas botellas!" Emmett dijo perezoso mientras pasab su brazo por la cintura de Rosalie.

Bella siguio sus instrucciones y puso algunas botellas en el piso al rededor de nosotros antes de que se volviera a sentar a mi lado. Ambos nos dimos cuenta de que esta vez habia menos espacio en el sofa. Le di un rapido vistazo a Jasper, quien estaba medio acostado en el sofa, con Alice abrazada a el. Me dio un guiño astuto antes de que se diera la vuelta y le susurrara algo a Alice en el oido.

Le abri mis brazos a Bella despues de que ella me diera una sonrisa de lo siento y se encogiera de hombros. Ella se sento de lado en mi regazo y reclino su cabeza en mi hombro. Emmett prendio la TV y como era su costumbre, sintonizo el canal de caricaturas.

Una vez que las botellas estuvieron vacias, y el reloj de la TV indico que ya eran las 3 de la mañana, las chicas decidieron de que ya era hora de irse. Nosotros como todos unos caballeros las acompañamos hasta su puerta, gracias a Jasper recordamos dejar una botella de vino en el marco de la puerta para que asi pudieramos entrar de nuevo.

"buenas noches" Bella bostezo contra mi pecho mientras me abrazaba. Eche un vistazo a Emmett y Rosalie, despues abrace a Bella mas fuerte cuando me di cuenta que podria tomarles un poco de tiempo meter la lalve en la cerradura. Sonrei pra mi mismo cuando la senti acurrucarse en mi pecho.

"damelo...estas tratando de ponerla en la manija de la puerta!" Rosalie regaño al intento de Emmett por abrir la puerta. Frote la espalda de Bella mientras veia a los otros dos buscar a tientas la llave en el piso.

Mire a Jasper y le sonrei mientras lo veia hablando con Alice en el recargados en la pared y tomados de la mano. Cuando vi que Jasper beso la mano de Alice, mire de nuevo a Rosalie y Emmett.

Exhale en miseria cuando note que ya habian logrado abrir la puerta. Me quede paralizado unos segundos cuando vi a Emmett darle a Rosalie un casto beso en la mejilla.

"buenas noches Bella" susurre antes de besarle el cabello y se apartara, entrando a su habitacion con Rosalie y Alice.

"parece que ella esta mejor ahora." dijo Emmett cuando regresamos a nuestra suite. Asenti en acuerdo mientras me preguntaba si ella se quisiera arriesgar y darme una oportunidad. Me dirigi a la cama con ese pensamiento rondando en mi mente.

* * *

**hooola! **

**primero que nada......LO SIENTOOO!.....eh estado distraida estos días y les di informacion incorrecta, como se habran dado cuenta en este capi no esta la venganza, pero les juro que no falta mucho.**

**alguien menciono de los vestidos, les informo que ya subi las fotos de los vestidos a mi profile, solo que no estan los vestidos de todas por que algunas paginas ya han expirado.**

**gracias por todos sus reviews! en el capi pasado subieron! de verdad que me emocione ^^ sigan asi!**

**twilighter333**


	11. conoce las cuerdas

**DISCLAIMER: esta historia NO ES MIA! es de BookMe, asi como los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer... yo solo la traduzco =D**

* * *

Todos abordo

**cap. 11 know the ropes**

**(entender como hacer algo)**

* * *

BELLA POV

"Rosalie! Necesito lentes para el sol!!" pedí mientras frenéticamente jalaba mi blusa sobre mi cabeza.

"closet!" Rosalie dijo en voz alta con la boca llena de pasta dental, me intimido con su mirada de perro rabioso.

"Alice!! sal de la cama! Sabes que Jasper no tarda en venir." le dije dándole un pequeño empujón a la cama.

"Jasper?" no podía evitar reírme por el tono de anhelo en su voz. Acabábamos de salir de su habitación hace aproximadamente seis horas.

Cuando encontré las gafas, Alice ya estaba fuera de la cama, vistiéndose, mientras Rosalie se retocaba el maquillaje en un intentado ocultar las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

Diez minutos después, estábamos saliendo de la habitación. "vamos diez minutos tarde...." dije retorciendo mis manos mientras el elevador nos llevaba al conservatorio.

Las tres nos paramos detrás de la puerta de cristal estudiando la clase. Habían tres mesas largas en cada lado del cuarto, en las cuales cabían seis personas en cada una. Tenían un espacio en el medio para que el profesor pasara a observar. El lado derecho del cuarto estaba lleno, pero afortunadamente, una mesa de la izquierda estaba vaciá.

"miren, podemos ocupar esa mesa, y podemos buscar a los chicos cuando estemos allí." dije mientras lentamente abría la puerta.

Un aroma floral invadió mis sentidos cuando entramos al salón. Habían demasiadas flores en el cuarto lo cual hizo difícil el detectar el aroma de una flor en particular. También había mucha humedad, sentía como si en mis pulmones hubiera un poco de presión y como si el aire se hubiera vuelto mas pesado.

Afortunadamente, llegamos a nuestra mesa sin ser detectadas, miramos fijamente a la canasta de mimbre que estaba delante de nosotras por algunos minutos hasta que Alice dijo "y que se supone que hagamos?"

eche un vistazo a los arreglos de la demás gente y decidí imitarlos y esperar lo mejor. "solo improvisen!" susurre mientras pegaba algunos bloques verdes en la cesta de manera que se vieran bien. Esperaba que fueran como esponjas pero su textura era como papel de lija.

Alice y Rosalie me imitaron y pusieron sus bloques en las cestas. "ahora que?" dijo Rosalie entre dientes mientras estiraba su cuello en un intento por ver el trabajo de los demás.

"buenos días señorita Lasey" dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta detrás de nosotras. Hice una mueca cuando recordé la buena noche que habíamos pasado anoche y como recordé el pequeño detalle que Edward me había dicho dos veces.

"ahhh otra vez aquí?" dijo la mujer antes de que les hiciera una señal para que encontraran algún lugar para comenzar.

"como están esta mañana?" Emmett dijo mientras los tres se acercaban a nosotras "ahhh con que así no?" se respondió cuando noto mis gafas y nuestro aspecto de cansancio.

Después de los cumplidos de la mañana, empezaron a trabajar en sus arreglos en el otro lado de nuestra mesa. Rápidamente tome mis gafas, sintiéndome tonta y metiendolas en mi bolsillo.

"demonios....mírenlos....llevan mucho mas que nosotras." Alice puso mala cara mientras las tres los mirábamos pegar algunas hojas y flores en los bloques verdes.

"esto es malo.." Rosalie se enfurruño mientras se inclino hacia adelante, acunando su cabeza mientras reclinaba sus codos en la mesa.

"Rose?" la voz preocupada de Emmett vino del extremo inferior de nuestra mesa. Ella simplemente se quedo inmóvil. "Rose?" la voz de Emmett se escuchaba mas clara conforme se acercaba. "Rose que pasa?" le pregunto preocupado mientras el se paraba al lado de ella y ponía su fuerte y grande mano en su hombro.

Oculte mi sorpresa mientras Rosalie giro su cabeza en mi dirección y me dio un guiño y una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Emmett del otro lado. Se paro de la mesa y lo miro con una mirada desgarradora en su cara mientras ella susurraba, "no se que hacer....creo que mejor me iré..." ella acabo con un suspiro.

"no, no te vayas, me sentare aquí contigo y te ayudare..." dijo mientras sostenía las manos de Rose. Mire la escena mientras me maraville en como Rosalie pudo hacer que el gran oso de Emmett le suplicara.

"gracias" ella le susurro a el con una dulce sonrisa antes de que ambos se dieran vuelta a su cesta. Cogí la sonrisa de triunfo de Rosalie cuando me miro.

Diablos...ella es buena...sacudí mi cabeza mientras trataba de imaginar que flor debería poner y en donde. Después de un minuto o algo así de contemplación infructuosa baje mi cabeza a la mesa con los brazos doblados de la desesperación.

Di un grito ahogado cuando sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi piel cuando una mano suave tocaba mi piel de la espalda baja. Rápidamente me enderece, y me encontré con un par de ojos verdes. "quisieras algo de ayuda?" me pregunto mientras miraba mi cesta llena de bloques verdes.

"no tienes que hacerlo..." suspire mientras miraba las creaciones de la demás gente.

"quiero hacerlo...ademas Jasper y Emmett están algo distraídos." se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba contra la mesa.

Mire a ambas parejas y me di cuenta de que les iba bien con sus arreglos. Pude sentir la envidia dentro de mi así que le dije "ohhh....esta bien puedes ayudarme."

el me dio una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Lo mire mientras el estudiaba mi cesta. "has puesto el oasis muy bien." dijo mientras presionaba los bloques verdes.

"entonces así se llaman" sonreí por su comentario. Seguí sus ordenes mientras el empezaba a poner algo de follaje verde en los bloques verdes creando cierta clase de diseño intrincado.

"elige algunas flores que quieras poner en el arreglo." me dijo con una sonrisa. Seguí sus instrucciones, primero elegí las flores blancas rayas rojo sangre a lo largo de ellas, como si sangraran, después escogí algunas rosas rojas y otras flores en varias tonalidades de morado.

Acerque las flores hacia mi cuando Edward termino con el follaje. "terminaste de escoger?" pregunto mientras veía mi pila de flores. Asentí suavemente antes de sostener algunas en mi mano para dárselas. "no, a ti te toca esta parte" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos desafientemente.

"que?! Yo no se donde ponerlas!" proteste mientras ponía las flores en la mesa.

"te ayudare tontita!" dijo dramáticamente mientras se movía rápidamente para pararse detrás de mi. Estaba apunto de preguntarle que estaba haciendo cuando sentí sus manos al rededor de mi y ponerlas encima de las miás.

Mis mejillas sonrojaron cuando sentí su cuerpo presionado firmemente contra el mio. Podía sentir su aliento en mi oído y su pecho moviéndose ritmicamente contra mi espalda cada vez que respiraba. "que hacemos ahora?" pregunte después de algunos segundos de el sosteniendo nuestras manos.

"yo doy las instrucciones y tu las vas siguiendo." me susurro en el oído en un tono bajo mientras movía mi mano izquierda para tomar algunas flores rojas y blancas. El me susurro todas las indicaciones al oído mientras movía mis manos para poner las flores en el oasis.

"se ve bien..." me susurro mientras me daba cuenta de que casi la mitad de mis flores ya estaban allí Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en mi oído lo que provoco que un escalofrió me recorriera la espalda.

Cuando comenzamos con las rosas, inevitablemente pinche mi dedo con una espina. "mierda!" me queje mientras sentía como mi dedo palpitaba de dolor.

"¿que pasa?" pregunto Edward con un tono de pánico mientras volteaba mi mano. Su mano derecha soltó la miá para buscar algo en su bolsillo. Saco una larga tira de papel de seda y comenzó a atarla alrededor de mi dedo. Me pare, sorprendida, en cuan gentil fueron sus manos y en el poco dolor que sentí.

"mejor?" pregunto mientras le daba un apretón a mi mano. Asentí y le agradecí antes de que nos dedicáramos a terminar nuestra cesta.

"que...?" pregunte en confusión cuando Edward empezó a tomar las rosas y ponerlas en el arreglo.

"perdón, pero no quiero que te claves una espina otra vez." explico mientras sus brazos se contraían al rededor de mi.

"Edward.....dejame hacer algo..." dije en un tono triste.

"entonces pon tus manos sobre las miás." el negocio mientras dejaba de mover sus manos y las ponía para que yo pusiera las miás sobre sus manos.

Envolví mis manos en la mitad de la parte posterior de sus manos y en la mitad alrededor de sus muñecas. Mis manos eran mas chicas que las suyas haciendo imposible que yo envolviera completamente sus manos como el lo había hecho con las miás.

El trabajo mucho mas rápido que yo, y acabo con las rosas en cuestión de minutos. "okay, creo que tu puedes con estas...." bromeo señalando la variedad de flores menos purpuras que quedaban para ponerlas en el arreglo.

El rápidamente movió sus manos y las puso a un lado de las miás mientras comenzábamos a poner el resto de las flores. Las manos de Edward apretaron las miás cuando la Srta. Lacey vino a examinar nuestro trabajo.

"trabajo en equipo Edward?" la mujer de 40 dijo con un tono coqueto cuando se paro a un lado de nosotros.

"si señorita." Edward respondió conscisamente mientras colocábamos otra flor en el arreglo.

"bueno, se ve bien hasta ahora, bien hecho ustedes dos." ella lo elogio con una sonrisa exagerada mientras se iba.

Me ruborice y sentí como el aliento se me escapo, cuando Edward se empujo a si mismo firmemente contra mi, presionándome entre el y la mesa. podía sentir su firme pecho contra mi espalda.

"lo siento.... a ella le gusta pellizcarme." me susurro al oído mientras mantenía nuestro contacto cercano. El no se relajo, o se alejo de mi hasta que la mujer se fue de nuestra mesa. Sentí un cosquilleo en donde su cuerpo había estado presionado contra el mio, como si estuviera protestando por la perdida de contacto.

Terminamos nuestro arreglo antes que las otras dos parejas y presumíamos de que tan bien se veía. Edward soltó mis manos después de un apretón, y se alejo separando todo el contacto entre nosotros. Fruncí el ceño ante la rara sensación de ansiedad que sentí cuando estuve sola.

Cuando lo mire, me di cuenta que tenia sus brazos abiertos para mi. Creo que el vio la mirada de desepcion en mi cara cuando se separo de mi. Alegre, recline mi espalda contra su pecho, igual que hace un momento. Agarre una flor que estaba en la mesa y la gire en mis manos mientras Edward ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. En mi mente llovieron preguntas como ¿como el estar con Edward hace que todo esto parezca natural?" decidí olvidar todo eso y simplemente disfrutar el momento en vez de pensar demasiado.

Sentí su cabeza bajar a la altura de mi oído mientras me preguntaba. "te gusta tu arreglo?"

"me encanta nuestro arreglo." devolví con una sonrisa mientras acentuaba la palabra nuestro.

"es nuestro?" pregunto mientras le daba un apretón a mi cintura.

"sip, nuestro, no mio." le dije desafiante mientras veía la tan hermosa creación.

"lo que diga jefe." murmuro mientras Emmett y Rosalie declararon que ya habían terminado. Ambos se alejaron, Emmett con su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rosalie mientras estudiaban su creación. Su arreglo era de una variación de colores azules y un poco de blanco.

"tada!" dijo Alice en voz alta y alegre cuando ella y Jasper terminaron su arreglo segundos después El suyo era brillante, con variedad de amarillos, naranjas y verdes.

Cada uno elogio las creaciones de los demás mientras la Srta. Lacey decía que la clase había terminado y que nos podíamos llevar los arreglos, o llevarlos al conservatorio.

Edward rápidamente agarro el de nosotros. "podemos ponerlo en el balcón entre nuestras suites si quieres?" ofreció mientras se dirigía fuera del salón

"no importa, mientras le pueda tomar una foto para que se la mande a Renee." dije lo cual hizo que Alice estuviera de acuerdo y empezara a hablar de las posibilidades de hacer otro arreglo cuando estemos en casa, ya que ya sabíamos como hacerlos.

En la mención de ir a casa, todo se hizo silencioso y contemplativo. Me di cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde vivía Edward, pero decidí averiguar mas de el mañana por la noche, en nuestra cita.}

EDWARD POV.

La mención de casa me llego, amaba mi casa, mi familia, pero este crucero tenia sus ventajas. No quería que terminara. Afortunadamente nos quedaban dos semanas por delante. "ven conmigo, tu me puedes ayudar a encontrar el lugar perfecto." le dije a Bella.

"claro." respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras entrabamos a mi suite. "dios mio! Donde escondiste todo el dinero?" ella rió cuando pasamos por la ya vaciá mesa.

"se lo dimos a Tanya para que lo guardara en una caja fuerte....te importa?" le pregunte mientras pasábamos la puerta de cristal hacia el balcón.

"por que debería? Es tu dinero." la mirada en su cara me hizo pensar que en verdad creía eso.

"tu lo ganaste." le dije decisivo mientras llegábamos al barandal entre su balcón y el nuestro.

"fue tu dinero con el que jugué." dijo ella con una mirada obstinada.

"entonces lo dividiremos, justo a la mitad." sugerí mientras jugaba con el arreglo en mis manos.

"no, es todo tuyo, yo no lo quiero." me dijo con la misma voz obstinada de antes.

"bien." respondí pensando que iba a alegar pero no. mas bien parecía aliviada.

Ella desvió nuestra conversación cuando ella pregunto, "donde quieres ponerlo?" mientras apuntaba el arreglo. "vamos a tener que ponerlo donde haya sombra." dijo racionalmente mientras caminaba al final del barandal donde había algo de sombra.

"allí esta bien." indique mientras arrastraba una mesa de madera para ponerlo sobre ella. Emmett y Jasper pronto hicieron lo mismo. Desde donde estaban sentados, todos podíamos ver las flores.

Descansando en la silla de playa, viendo al mar, Emmett pregunto "que vamos a hacer esta noche?"

"no hemos ido al club..." dijo Rosalie viendo a los demás.

"entonces el club?" pregunto Jasper mientras se unía a Emmett en las sillas de playa.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo antes de que las chicas dijeran que tendrían que irse para preparar su ropa para esta noche. "también necesito desayunar." admitió Bella mientras le daba una palmadita a su estomago plano. Se fueron minutos después, prometiendo ponerse en contacto pronto. Cuando Bella se fue con un "Adiós Green eyes" me pregunte si quisiera decir algo con eso, tal vez ella usaría el Internet en su cuarto.

Entre rápidamente y abrí mi sesión en el messenger. Minutos después escuche un sonido distintivo avisándome que alguien había iniciado sesión.

Klutz: no pensé que hubieras descubierto esa!

Green eyes: no soy solo una cara bonita sabes! Que hay?

Klutz: solo quería decirte que Mike estaba planeando ir al club esta noche. Esa era la 'gran' pregunta que me hizo. Lo siento pero no fue nada interesante, pero fue divertido molestarte!

Green eyes: todavía vas a ir verdad? No has cancelado?

Klutz: no... es que todavía no quiero ver a ese idiota. No puedo creer lo lindo que fue al principio, y que tan bien me lleve con el. "engañame una vez, vergüenza en ti, engañame dos veces, vergüenza en mi." eso creo!

Green eyes: nada de eso! El juega un juego bien practicado.

Klutz: se supone. Voy a estar en el club esta noche; Rosalie acaba de gritar algo de las 9 pm creo que a esa hora iremos.

Green eyes: genial! Así nos da tiempo todos de ver nuestras caricaturas y dormir!

Klutz: aquí igual......con lo de dormir, como sea, estoy muy cansada.

Green eyes: a mi parecer, esos lentes se te ven bien pero prefiero cuando puedo ver tus ojos.

Klutz: enserio?

Green eyes: si, por que esconderlos?

Klutz: okay! Okay! Ya me voy a dormir un rato! Nos vemos luego! X

Green eyes: X

sonreí para mi mismo mientras apagaba la computadora. Ella me mando una 'X' esta vez. Me pregunte si había algo en eso.

* * *

**hola!!**

**que les ha parecido??**

**hmmm el proximo capi va a estar muy interesante!! jeje que creen que pase???**

**bueno les tengo una mala noticia...... me voy de vacaciones y no podre actualizar por un tiempo, pero no se preocupen juro que no abandonare la historia en cuanto tenga oportunidad subire capi, pero mientras tengo toda esta semana para dejarles los capis que alcance a traducir y no se queden tan mal vale??**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, alerts, y a los que me han agregado a favorites!! de verdad los aprecioo!**

**bueno mejor me voy a trabajar!**

**saludos twilighter333 3**


	12. Brass monkey

**DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, la trama es de BookMe y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Todos abordo

**Cap. 12 Brass monkey**

**(muy frio en cuestiones climatologicas.)**

* * *

EDWARD POV.

Regañe a Emmett cuando se paro a mi lado demasiado emocionado mientras esperábamos que las chicas salieran de su suite. "paciencia es una virtud....Emmett."

"si.....la cual no tengo." me devolvió mientras le daba un rápido golpe a la puerta.

"amigo, calmate, me estas poniendo nervioso." abogo Jasper mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió antes de que Emmett tuviera oportunidad de derribar la puerta a golpes. "calmate, no fue para tanto." Rosalie bromeo desde el umbral mientras le sonreía a Emmett. Medí cuenta de que Emmett la veía de pies a cabeza, admirando su brillante, vestido strapless, de lunares rosas.

Alice empujo levemente a Rosalie para pasarla e ir con Jasper, su colorido vestido verde se remolinaba alrededor de ella mientras caminaba.

Mire de nuevo a la puerta cuando escuche que se cerraba. Allí estaba Bella, en un vestido rojo, negro y blanco, algo holgado en el cual se veía impresionante. "hey Green eyes." me dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a mi lado.

"hey, te ves increíble...." le dije mientras ella enganchaba su brazo al mio y caminábamos por el pasillo.

"gracias, Tanya siempre nos trae los mejores vestidos." me sonrió antes de añadir. "creo que voy a necesitar otro vestido para nuestra cita de mañana en la noche." termino, dándole un apretón a mi brazo.

"no tienes que arreglarte demasiado, si no quieres...." la tranquilice, sin saber si era correcto decirlo o no.

"ohhh si quiero, no voy a poder volver a usar vestidos como estos, así que quiero aprovecharlos!" rió mientras nos metíamos al elevador.

"señoritas, espero que traigan puestos sus zapatos para bailar." dijo Emmett examinando sus tacones, yo hice lo mismo, pero hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Me tope con la vista de tres pares de largas, y sexy piernas, especialmente las de Bella.

"no se preocupen podemos manejarlo." dijo Alice con confianza mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, dejándonos en el piso del club. "vamos!" Alice ordeno mientras sostenía de la mano a Jasper llevándolo al club.

La primer cosa que llamo mi atención al entrar al club fueron las luces que tenían allí. Este lugar seria una pesadilla epiléptica. Las luces estaban a lo largo del bar, en las paredes, y en cualquier lugar donde hubieran pasos.

El lugar ya estaba lleno, así que nos fuimos directo al bar. "por que no ustedes nos consiguen nuestras bebidas y nosotras las suyas?" Rosalie estipulo mientras examinaba la larga lista de cockteles.

"claro, estaremos por aya." Emmett les dijo señalando con su cabeza el lugar, antes de guiarnos hasta el.

Después de revisar rápidamente la lista, encontré la bebida perfecta para Bella. 'Green eyes.' "que les van a llevar?" pregunte.

"cocktail Jasper." dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y una mirada alegre en su cara.

"yo le voy a llevar a Rose...un cocktail 'besame rápido'...." nos dijo Emmett con una mirada astuta antes de que el ordenara las tres bebidas. Una vez que nos las entregaron regresamos donde estaban las chicas.

BELLA POV.

"dios, los chicos lucen mas que bien." dijo Rosalie mientras los veía marcharse. No pude evitar ver el trasero de Edward y creo que Rosalie me cogió haciéndolo. "ve por el Bella....yo no le quite las llaves a Emmett anoche por nada!" ella rió.

"las llaves?" pregunte, completamente confundida. No tenia idea de lo que trataba de decir.

"Emmett y yo estábamos abriendo la puerta anoche, pero me di cuenta de que ustedes dos..." paro para señalarnos a las dos. "se veían tan cómodas con sus galanes, así que el abrir la puerta se complico un poco." ella termino jugando con su pelo y cogiendo el menú de cockteles.

"no recuerdas que Edward te beso la frente?" me pregunto con una mirada curiosa.

"si...en la librería....lo hizo otra vez? Pensé que lo había soñado..." me ruborice cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"ohhh tu también te has enganchado!" Alice rió mientras acentuaba el menú. "le escogí a Jasper un 'Alice in wonderland'" nos informo.

Esta vez mire cuidadosamente el menú, pero ya le estaban sirviendo a Alice así que rápidamente escogí el ' Brass monkey '

"que le escogiste a Emmett?" le pregunte a Rose una vez que nos entregaron las bebidas.

"un cocktail Rose." sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los chicos quienes se abrían camino entre la multitud.

Alice rápidamente nos dirigió a todos a un rincón mas callado donde había una cabina con una mesa. Me deslice para sentarme, quede junto a la pared, después Edward se sentó a mi lado. Alice y jasper se sentaron del lado opuesto a nosotros, mientras que Emmett se sentó de nuestro lado y Rose del otro lado.

"que tienes allí?" una voz aterciopelada me susurro al oído. Casi brinco de lo cerca que estaba de mi, pero me contuve.

"un brass monkey..." le dije con una sonrisa tímida mientras le daba el vaso. "me paniquee...fue lo primero que vi..." trate de explicarle.

"no te preocupes." me dijo con una mirada divertida. "aquí esta un 'green eyes'" me dijo después de deslizarme un vaso con liquido verde y hielo.

"green eyes?" le pregunte incrédula antes de darle un sorbo.

"sip, no podía creerlo cuando lo vi." admitió antes de tomar un poco de su bebida. "me gusta." admitió seriamente.

Sentí un gran alivio al oír eso. Gracias a Dios no escogí una bebida que supiera mal. "bailamos?" Rosalie invito entusiasmada mientras se levantaba. Alice y yo aceptamos, pero Emmett rápidamente dijo que ellos se quedarían a vigilar nuestras bebidas.

"o, gracias! Volvemos en un minuto." Rosalie dijo mientras se alejaba.

Mire a Alice quien se estaba saliendo pasando sobre Jasper. Decidí hacer lo mismo en vez de causar que Emmett y Edward se salieran y luego se volvieran a sentar.

Empece a levantarme un poco, lista para pasar encima de Edward, cuando sus fuertes manos se posaron en mi cintura empujándome a su regazo. Mi corazón latía salvajemente cuando me senté allí, con sus manos frotando los costados de mis caderas. La sensación de fricción de mi delgado y suave vestido, estaba haciendo que respirar fuera difícil.

Después de lo que me pareció una hora, pero debieron de haber sido segundos. Edward se acerco, chocando con mi espalda mientras me susurraba al oído en una voz profunda. "diviértete." Di un grito ahogado cuando envolvió su brazo al rededor de mi cintura y me dejo en el asiento junto a el. Lo mire y note que tenia una mirada divertida.

"vamos!" Alice dijo mientras veía a Edward. Sacudí mi cabeza un poco antes de que nos fuéramos. Afortunadamente, Emmett ya se había salido, estaba parado al final ofreciéndome su mano, supongo que era para evitar algún accidente.

Tome su mano y le agradecí antes de que Alice me llevara por el mar de gente hasta la pista de baile.

EDWARD POV.

Deje salir el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras ella desaparecía entre la gente. No podía creer la manera en la que había actuado cuando la tenia sentada en mi regazo, no la quería dejar ir.

" me puedes agradecer luego hermano." Emmett dijo confiadamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado de mi.

"que? Por que te tengo que dar las gracias?" pregunte perplejo mientras miraba de la pista de baile hacia Emmett.

"por esa pequeña farsa..." dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas mientras anticipaba mi agradecimiento.

"quieres decir, que ella se haya deslizado por encima de mi?" pregunte incrédulo.

"si...ella no hubiera hecho eso si hubiéramos ido con ellas." dijo señalando a la multitud que estaba bailando. Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad que el haya planeado ese plan.

"creen que estén bien?" Jasper pregunto buscando con la mirada a Alice.

"ellas están bien! Relajate!" Emmett dijo casualmente mientras se relajaba en su asiento y tomaba su cocktail.

Veinte minutos después, Alice, Rosalie y Bella regresaron y se terminaron sus bebidas antes de que Bella se ofreciera a traer la segunda ronda. "voy contigo...." le dije.

"no, no yo las traeré en una charola, tu cuidame mi lugar!" dijo mientras desaparecía en dirección al bar.

Me pare al final de nuestra mesa, mientras Emmett se volvía a sentar, esta vez junto a la pared. Después de unos largos minutos Bella regreso con una charola con siete vasos de cristal. Me di cuenta que uno de ellos ya estaba medio vació.

La deje sentarse junto a Emmett, y luego yo me senté junto a ella mientras quitaba los vasos de la charola. "por que tienes dos vasos?" pregunto Alice mientras le daba su bebida.

"por que es cansado captar la atención del barman." dijo. "solo bromeo....Mike estaba allí, y lo puse en su lugar, así que me compro un trago para compensarme por ser un idiota." dijo encogiéndose de hombros delicadamente.

"bien hecho!" le dijo Rosalie y le dio los cinco a Bella. Después de burlarnos de Mike, bella demando que todos fuéramos a bailar. Note que ella ya se había terminado sus dos tragos en el mismo tiempo que a nosotros nos tomo tomar uno.

"Bella....no quieres sentarte aquí por un momento?" le susurre mientras Rosalie, Jasper y Alice empezaban a salirse de la cabina.

"nope, muévete Edward." ordeno deacuerdo con Emmett, seguí sus ordenes y me salí. Bella inmediatamente tomo mi mano y me llevo entre la multitud.

"donde se fueron los demás?" le pregunte cuando comenzamos a bailar.

"Erm...no lo se?" respondió.

Cuando la canción se termino, Bella se volteo hacia mi y me miro con mirada apenada y me dijo "Edward...podrías traerme un poco de agua...tengo algo de sed y mi cabeza esta dando vueltas de tanto bailar." me explico.

"claro, solo...quedate aquí okay?" le dije y recibí un saludo de militar de su parte mientras empezaba a bailar la siguiente canción.

Minutos mas tarde, regrese, pasando por Emmett y Rosalie que estaban besándose en medio de la pista. Ni siquiera me notaron, así que seguí caminando. Pude ver un poco a Bella así que me dirigí hacia ella, para luego ver a Mike bailando con ella. Note que estaba detrás de ella con una de sus manos en sus caderas y la otra en su cintura. La sangre me hervía y la posesividad corrió por mis venas mientras me acercaba y lo tome del hombro apartándolo de ella.

"hey, cual es tu problema?" Mike me pregunto enfurecido

"tu eres mi problema." le respondí mientras le entregaba a Bella la botella de agua.

"no veo la razón solo estaba bailando con ella." el argumento mientras Bella me devolvía la botella de agua.

Seguí mirando a Mike mientras le decía. "bueno ya no estas bailando con ella, asi que buscate a alguien mas." perdi la tapa de la botella mientras hablaba y se la regresaba a Bella.

"y si ella quiere bailar conmigo?" tenia la audicidad de preguntar antes de ver a Bella.

Sonreí cuando ella se paro junto a mi silenciosamente y envolvió mi cintura con su brazo. "ya te puedes ir" le dije mientras miraba a Bella.

Cuando voltee, vi que el había hecho lo correcto, y se fue.

"gracias Edward....no quería bailar con el!" me abrazo fuerte. Estaba agradecido de haberle traído el agua. Ya que parecía estar ligeramente tomada.

Después de seguir bailando por un rato, me empece a preocupar, ya que Bella parecía estar mas tomada, pero solo estaba tomando agua. Hasta probé su agua para comprobar que no estuviera mezclada con vodka. Cuando me asegure de que no era así, deseche la idea de que tal vez solo le estaba haciendo efecto tardío.

La seguí vigilando, así que me di cuenta cuando se torció el tobillo y se comenzó a caer. Envolvió mis brazos en su cintura y la acerque a mi "Bella estas bien?" le pregunte mientras ella se deshacía de mi agarre.

Se dio la vuelta asintiendo, antes de tomarme por sorpresa y poner sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y juntar sus labios con los míos. La sostuve cerca de mi mientras mi cuerpo tenia un sentimiento de necesidad, pero lamentablemente separe sus labios de los míos. Me di cuenta que a este punto algo estaba mal.

"Bella? Estas bien?" le pregunte preocupado mientras ella quitaba sus manos de mi cuello y descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

La mire mientras susurraba. "Edward....me siento graciosa...." mi cuerpo empezó a sentir pánico al escuchar sus palabras. Me di cuenta de que su bebida debió de haber estado muy cargada. Ya había visto a Bella tomada la noche anterior y no era así como reaccionaba.

Ella estaba detrás de mi mientras la llevaba a la puerta de salida. Note la mirada de Jasper así que sostuve las llaves de la suite para que el las viera. Era un mensaje silencioso de que me dirigía de regreso a la suite. Asintió ligeramente y me dio una mirada compasiva al ver el estado de Bella. El obviamente pensó que ella se había pasado de copas.

Cuando estuvimos fuera, rápidamente metí la botella medio vaciá de Bella en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, mientras ella sostenía fuertemente mi brazo "Edward...no puedo..." murmuro agarrándose débilmente de mi.

La sostuve en mis brazos suavemente y me dirigí al elevador. Juro que escuche a gente decir las palabras 'enamorados' y 'que romántico' si solo supieran la verdadera razón por la cual la estaba cargando de esa manera.

Rápidamente pique el numero de nuestro piso y la sacudí un poco para saber si estaba bien. Afortunadamente murmuro algo incoherente cada vez que la sacudía o pronunciaba su nombre mientras caminábamos atraves del corredor hacia mi puerta.

"Bella voy a tener que bajarte por un momento." le dije después varios intentos fallidos por abrir la puerta mientras la tenia en mis brazos. Asintió débilmente antes de que la asentara gentilmente en el piso.

"espera.." le susurre al oído mientras abría la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra la ayudaba a sostenerse. Le di una fuerte patada a la puerta. Cuando cargue a Bella hasta recostarla en la cama. Rápidamente tire la botella que tenia en mi pantalón y fui por una nueva al mini bar.

La voltee para que me diera la cara mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien. Sostuve sus manos, mientras me paniqueaba. Senti sus manos moverse suavemente mientras sus manos se clavaban en los míos. "Bella...como te sientes?" pregunte nervioso mientras ella parecía recuperar algunos sentidos.

"asustada...cansada..." murmuro mientras un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Bese sus manos mientras le prometía que estaría mejor en un rato. Sentí sus manos apretar las miás débilmente mientras susurraba. "quedate..conmigo"

asentí antes de subirme a la cama y abrazarla de manera protectora.

Un poco mas tarde Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice entraron a la recamara después de haber estado en el balcón y en la sala.

"Hey Eddie, se divirtieron?" Alice pregunto en una voz cantarina mientra nos miraba a mi y a Bella.

"Edward...que pasa?" Jasper pregunto en voz seria. Nunca supe como pero el siempre sabia como me sentía.

Todos se callaron después de escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Jasper. "creo que le adulteraron la bebida."

Alice y Rosalie corrieron inmediatamente hacia ella dándole besos en la cara y manos. "quítense...lesbianas de closet" Bella murmuro mientras se sentaba le ayude a recargarse en la cabecera mientras Emmett y Jasper encontraron lugar al final de la cama para sentarse mientras se reían.

"Bella estas bien?" Alice pregunto casi en lagrimas mientras Jasoer la empujaba para que se sentara en su regazo.

"si....ya me siento un poco mejor." admitió con una sonrisa débil. Le entregue la botella de agua cuando le quite la tapa.

"oooohh bebe...lamentamos no haber estado allí contigo.." dijo Rose mientras le daba una palmadita a la pierna de Bella.

"esta bien, Edward estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo...." ella reaseguro mientras se recargaba en mi envolví su hombro con un brazo y le bese los cabellos mientras Bella decía "Emmett haz que deje de hablar por favor.."

"claro..." Emmett suspiro dramáticamente mientras levantaba la barbilla de Rosalie y la besaba lentamente.

Bella dejo salir un bostezo antes de acercarse mas a mi. "duérmete" le dije en un susurro mientras Emmett y Rosalie se movían al lado izquierdo del sofá y se recostaron juntos. Jasper y alice hicieron lo mismo pero del lado derecho de la cama y se durmieron casi instantáneamente después de un rápido Beso.

* * *

**he regresadoo!**

**hola a todos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto....**

**diganme que les parecio! opiniones!! por favor!!**

**en el siguiente capi esta la cita de Edward y Bella.....y me atrevo a decir que es un capitulo muy tierno.**

**bueno me despido, tratare de subir capi lo mas pronto posible, recuerden mientras mas reviews mas pronto!! jejeje**

**ciao! twilighter333**


	13. cobre de fondo

**DISCLAIMER: esta historia NOO ES MIAA! es de BookMe yo solo la traduzco con su autorización, y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Todos Abordo**

**Cap. 13 Copper-bottomed**

**(algo original-que puede ser invocado.)**

* * *

BELLA POV

"shhhhh déjenlos en paz! Bella necesita descansar."

"okay....okay....no mas fotos....pero es que se ven tan lindos juntos!"

"sabes donde esta mi calcetín izquierdo?"

"shhh....te daremos otro par, solo salgamos de aquí."

los susurros cesaron con un click de la puerta, pero ellos ya me habían despertado. Volví a la noche anterior y recordé estar débil. Repentinamente me senté aun adormilada lo mas lejos del cuerpo que estaba a mi lado. Mi respiración se convirtió en pequeños jadeos debido al pánico mientras lentamente me volteaba para ver a la persona que dormía a mi lado. Afortunadamente era Edward y no un extraño.

"Bella?" abrió sus ojos con una mirada desconcertada. "que pasa?" me pregunto mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

"yo....yo....anoche...." empece a llorar en mis manos mientras recordaba vagamente pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior. De repente dos fuertes brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo empujándome hacia el mientras lloraba en parte por el pensar que mi bebida fue adulterada y por otra parte lloraba de alivio de que Edward estaba allí para protegerme.

"todo esta bien...estas a salvo.." me susurro mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

"pero pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa" dije antes de que una ola de sollozos me invadiera de nuevo. Pude sentir a Edward acercarme lentamente mas hacia el. Envolví mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me frotaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba el pelo.

"Bella..." empezó Edward en un tono suave, obviamente esperando que yo lo mirara. Enterré mi cara en su hombro, mojando su camisa aun mas con mis lagrimas. "Bella..... yo nunca dejaría que algo te pasara" hablo suavemente antes de que sintiera sus labios contra mi pelo.

Me di cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas, le tenia mucha confianza. El pudo fácilmente llevarme a donde el quisiera, pero no lo hizo, se preocupo por mi lo suficiente para traerme hasta aquí y quedarse conmigo toda la noche. "gracias." susurre en una voz inestable mientras me quedaba sin lagrimas.

"por favor...no me agradezcas Bella....te ayude por que yo quería." dijo sinceramente. Asentí ligeramente tratando de no golpear su quijada con mi cabeza. Apreté un poco mas mi agarre de su cuello, el me respondió apretando mas su abrazo al rededor de mi cintura. Le di un ligero beso en su cuello. Sentí como su brazo me apretaba aun mas hasta que volví a recostar mi cabeza en su hombro, su brazo se aflojo considerablemente.

"quieres dormir otro poco?" el bostezo mientras yo cerraba los ojos. Asentí y me acurruque mas cerca a el , a su calor y su fuerza que me hacia sentir a salvo. Me sentía exhausta de tanto llorar.

La luz del sol que entraba por el vidrio de la puerta corrediza me dijo que se acercaba la tarde. Al sol estaba alto en el cielo rodeado de un hermoso fondo azul.

Mi brazo derecho se sentía completamente muerto, trate de mover los dedos pero no podía sentir nada. Estaba presionado entre la cama y el cuello de Edward y debió de haber estado allí por mucho tiempo. Ya me sentía mas descansada ahora a comparación de antes de que rompiera en llanto.

Lentamente levante mi cabeza del hombro de Edward y aleje mi brazo izquierdo de el. Me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba cubriendo su cuello. Toque una pequeña parte de su cuello, donde mi mano había estado previamente y me di cuenta de que no estaba tan caliente.

Me quede inmóvil por un momento pensando en alguna manera de sacar mi brazo debajo del cuello de Edward sin despertarlo. Después de algunas deliberaciones empece. Me incline sobre Edward y después lentamente empece a levantar su cuello un poco con mi mano derecha para hacerle espacio a mi otro brazo para deslizare.

Escogió ese momento para despertare. Cuando yo estaba justamente encima de el. Con mi cara a centímetros de la suya y una de mis manos agarrando la parte de atrás de su cuello. "hola" sonreí incomoda. "hola" me devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que mi tren de pensamientos se descarrilara por unos segundos. Su sonrisa torcida nunca dejaba de asombrarme y sus ojos! Incluso ahora cuando deberían parecer adormilados, brillaban.

"yo...erm...brazo muerto..." explique inarticuladamente.

"claro." su sonrisa vacilo por unos segundos, junto con el brillo de sus ojos. Me preguntaba si acababa de percibir algo de decepción en su rostro. Me incline lejos de el mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza liberando mi brazo.

Me senté a su lado sosteniendo mi brazo mientras se estiraba en la cama. Entonces me di cuenta que seguía con el mismo vestido de la noche anterior. El que Tanya me había prestado. "demonios...!" dije levantándome de la cama.

"Bella...¿Que pasa?" me pregunto Edward preocupado mientras se levantaba de su lado de la cama.

"tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa..." explique. Cogí el sonido de risas en uno de las otras habitaciones y me di cuenta de que probablemente deberían de estar viendo un DVD o caricaturas en la sala.

"creo que Tanya esta allí...." Edward susurro mientras trataba de seguir escuchando.

"tengo que quitármelo..." dije cuando me di cuenta de que afortunadamente no estaba muy arrugado.

"ven, puedes cambiarte aquí, yo te traeré algo para que te pongas." me dijo mientras caminaba y me ofrecía su mano. Tome su mano y le agradecí mientras me llevaba hacia el closet.

"wow esta muy ordenado para tres hombres...." elogie cuando note la perfectamente doblada ropa y los zapatos alineados con elegancia.

"hacemos lo mejor que podamos...." me sonrió mientras me llevaba a la que asumí era su ropa.

"escoge lo que quieras." me dijo mientras señalaba toda su gama de ropa.

Instantáneamente escogí una sudadera negra que parecía bastante cómoda y unos pants grises antes de que me hiciera señas. Me cambie en el baño, dejando a Edward mirando atraves de la puerta de vidrio mirando el cielo y el mar.

Le puse seguro a la puerta y rápidamente me quite el vestido. Me puse la ropa de Edward y me quede allí parada como una lunática. Respirando el olor de su sudadera. Sonreí por el olor familiar y confortante olor de Edward.

Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me indico que mi pelo no tenia solución, pero dadas las circunstancias, realmente no creía que debería preocuparme por ahora.

"gracias Edward" dije mientras salia con mi vestido colgando en mi brazo. Note su sonrisa divertida cuando me miro de arriba a abajo. "que?" le pregunte cuando su sonrisa se ensancho.

"justo como lo imagine..." comenzó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "sabia que esa sudadera te quedaría bien." termino mientras se acercaba y tomo mi mano. Le dio un rápido beso a mi mano antes de que me llevara a la sala.

La habitación estaba impresionante; parecía un mini cine. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, haciendo la habitación bastante oscura. La única luz provenía de la televisión y enfrente de ella había una fila de cinco personas sentadas viendo 'dogma'.

"Bella, como estas? los chicos me dijeron lo de anoche..." me pregunto Tanya con un tono de preocupación en su voz mientras se paraba del piso y se acercaba para abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo asegurandole que yo estaba bien y que Edward se quedo conmigo todo el tiempo.

"buen chico Eddie" Tanya sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. Solté una risa cuando el protesto por haberlo llamado Eddie.

"Tanya, aquí esta el vestido....lo siento...esta un poco arrugado..." dije mientras ella lo tomaba.

"Bella! No importa el vestido siempre y cuando tu estés bien!" termino dándome un apretón en la mano antes de informarnos que tenia unos arreglos por hacer y avisarnos que deberíamos de empezar a empacar para nuestra semana en tierra.

"bonita ropa Bella." Alice comento con una sonrisa antes de volverse a acurrucar junto a Jasper.

"gracias" le conteste antes de que Edward me llevara al sofá que había sido empujado para que ellos pudieran acostarse en el piso.

"quieres algo de comer?" me pregunto mientras me sentaba, se paro junto al sofá, listo para traerme algo.

"hay algo de comida allí." dijo Rose señalando unas cuantas bandejas y platos esparcidos sobre la mesa.

"te traeré algo." Edward me susurro al oído antes de dirigirse a la mesa.

Volvió minutos después con dos platos y dos juegos de chillo y tenedor. Tome los platos para que el se pudiera sentar y ponerse cómodo. El agarro uno de los platos ya una vez sentado y empezamos a comer mientras veíamos la película.

Comí lentamente entre charlas y risas. Segundos antes de que terminara, Edward inmediatamente tomo mi plato y puso el mio y el suyo en la mesa con el resto.

Cuando se volvió a sentar junto a mi me acurruque a su lado y le susurre "hoy me vas a servir desayuno y cena?"

sus brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me empujo para que pudiera verlo directo a la cara "el desayuno y la cena? Bella no tenemos que ir hoy si tu no quieres..." me susurro mientras me frotaba el hombro.

"Edward....si vamos a cenar." le dije con seguridad mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

"si jefa...." bromeo.

* * *

"Bella tranquila tus maletas van a estar terminadas para cuando tu hayas regresado!" Alice me aseguro mientras lentamente me acercaba a la puerta.

"están seguras? Yo puedo hacerlo cuando regrese no es la gran cosa...." dije mientras Rosalie me empujaba fuera de la suite.

"anda diviértete." Rosalie me ordeno en un tono aburrido cuando llegamos a la puerta. Ella abrió la puerta y me dio un empujón. Caí en los brazos de Edward, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para no caerme mientras el me sostenía por la cintura. "cuidala!" le dijo Rose mientras nos ahuyentaba con las manos antes de cerrarnos la puerta en la cara horrorizados.

"Bueno...eso fue...diferente." Edward comento educadamente mientras me soltaba. Recupere mi equilibrio y me solté de su cuello.

Me quede con la boca abierta por unos segundos cuando lo vi. Vestía un pantalón negro, zapatos elegantes y una camisa de rayas verticales en blanco y negro con las mangas enrolladas, dejando ver sus musculosos antebrazos.

"te ves increíble..." Edward expreso el mismo pensamiento que estaba recorriendo mi mente. Rápidamente cerré la boca y vi su sonrisa.

"estaba por decir exactamente lo mismo..." le dije mientras tomaba mi mano derecha. Acaricie mi vestido un poco, sintiéndome extremadamente entusiasmada por nuestra cita. Llevaba un simple vestido negro sin tirantes que me llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas.

"Entonces ¿a donde vamos?" le pregunte mientras el ascensor subía.

"Es una sorpresa." me dijo con un apretón de mano.

"no me gustan las sorpresas..." puse una mala cara infantilmente añadiendo un suspiro para darle efecto.

Su risa revoto en todo el elevador, causando que me riera junto con el. "confiá en mi Bella." dijo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y su risa disminuía.

"lo hago..." suspire mientras me llevaba a lo largo de la cubierta. Me di cuenta de que nunca había estado en esta parte del barco. Era el nivel mas alto donde la gente podía subir y ver las estrellas.

Seguí a Edward silenciosamente mientras me empujaba detrás de el. Mis ojos recorrieron toda la cubierta. Note que los telescopios habían sido movidos cerca de los elevadores, mientras que en el otro extremo estaba una pequeña mesa.

Mi mano voló a mi boca al ver aquello. Allí enfrente de nosotros había una mesa para dos con un mantel rojo sangre, cubiertos de plata brillantes, dos copas de vinos, dos velas altas y en medio el arreglo de flores que habíamos hecho juntos la mañana anterior.

"Edward..." susurre asombrada mientras quitaba mi mano de mi boca. "¿Como..?" empece sacudiendo la cabeza en confusión de como había logrado todo esto.

"tengo que admitir que una vez que Tanya se entero de nuestra cita, ella exigió ordenarlo todo, pero yo le di una idea de lo que quería." me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y saco la silla para senté murmurando un rápido gracias al empujar la silla.

"entonces el cenar aquí fue tu idea o la de Tanya?" le pregunte por alguna razón curiosa por saber la respuesta.

"fue mi idea." me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Tanya obviamente se encargo de la comida, el vino y la hermosa mesa..." hizo un gesto con el brazo indicando que habían muchas cosas por mencionar.

"mis oídos se están quemando.." la voz de Tanya vino de un pequeño cuarto al lado del elevador que no había notado. Voltee para verla dirigiéndose a nosotros, cargando una botella de vino y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

"Tanya...gracias." le dije cuando llego a la mesa.

"no fue ningún problema, adoro hacer este tipo de cosas." dijo mientras llenaba nuestras copas con vino blanco.

"listos para empezar?" pregunto. Los dos asentimos antes de que se fuera de nuevo a la pequeña habitación.

Mire a Edward quien estaba mirándome. Sorprendentemente no me sentí avergonzada por su intensa mirada. Mis dedos recorrieron el arreglo de flores mientras le preguntaba "fue tu idea o la de Tanya?"

quito su mirada de mi para ver las flores. Una sonrisa torcidas adorno su cara mientras respondía. "miá"

"me divertí haciéndolo." le dije mientras Tanya se acercaba con nuestras entradas.

Una vez que le habíamos dado las gracias y se había ido, Edward hablo "yo también me divertí haciéndolo....a excepción de la señorita Lacey..." me reí cuando fingió un estremecimiento.

"no puede ser tan mala.." imagine mientras bebía mi vino.

"Bella cuando salí de esa clase me sentí violado!" me dijo con una cara de horror y humor en sus ojos.

"tal vez eres demasiado guapo para tu propio bien?" le dije con una sonrisa, mientras el respondía con una sonrisa y moviendo su cabeza.

Para cuando habíamos llegado al postre, ya habíamos hablado de todo y de nada. Edward me contó como fue crecer en Alaska al rededor de Emmett y Jasper, yo le conté acerca de vivir con mi mamá en Phoenix y después le conté de mi torpeza.

Justo cuando iba a contarle sobre Charlie, Tanya vino y dijo que la segunda parte de nuestra cita estaría lista en unos minutos. Note cuando Edward le sonreía a Tanya mientras asentía.

"Cual es la segunda parte de nuestra cita?" le pregunte intrigada.

"es sorpresa y fue mi idea." me respondió antes de que se levantara. De alguna manera se las arreglo para llegar a mi lado antes de que me levantara. Retiro mi silla en un gesto caballeroso como en las viejas películas.

Me tomo la mano una vez que ambos estuvimos de pie. De repente la necesidad de estar mas cerca de el me inundo, así que solté su mano y me las arregle para deslizar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sentirse ofendido. El puso su brazo sobre mi hombro mientras me llevaba hacia el barandal, donde podíamos ver el cielo, el mar y las islas cercanas.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Edward repentinamente quito su brazo de mi hombro y me tomo la mano. "volveré en unos segundos." me dijo antes de que corriera a nuestra mesa, detrás de nosotros. Regreso rápidamente con una suave manta de color marrón, la cual desdoblo antes de ponerla sobre mis hombros.

"gracias." susurre mientras me atraía hacia el. Tirando de las esquinas de la manta que aun sostenía. Envolví mis brazos al rededor de su cintura mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mis hombros, manteniendome cerca a el.

Su aliento me hizo cosquillas cuando inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y me susurro al oído. "Bella, deja de agradecerme..." me di cuenta de que sonaba en parte como una orden y como una petición.

"lo que digas Green Eyes." le respondí mientras volteaba para verlo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, captando toda mi atención. Aquellos orbes verdes parecían brillar, sin embargo, se hacían mas oscuros cuando nos mirábamos. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho, me preguntaba si Edward podía oírlo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir aun mas rápido cuando sus ojos recorrían mi cara, buscando mis labios. Cuando comenzó a bajar lentamente la cabeza, me agarre a su cintura un poco mas fuerte, sabiendo que probablemente me desmayaría o perdería el uso de mis piernas.

"todo listo!!" la voz de Tanya sonó cuando Edward casi acababa con la poca distancia que había entre nosotros.

No oculte mi bufido de decepción o frustración mientras dejaba caer mis brazos de alrededor de Edward. Sus brazos me abrazaban con fuerza acercándome a el. Pacientemente espere a que el dijera o hiciera algo mientras comenzaba a crecer la vergüenza por mi resoplido.

"no debes enojarte..." su voz aterciopelada rompió el silencio mientras se movía a un brazo de distancia lejos de mi cintura para pasar su mano por encima de mi ceño fruncido. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, su mano se movió a un costado de mi cara y presiono sus labios con los míos.

Mis brazos instintivamente se pusieron alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos se hundían en su pelo, acercándolo aun mas a mi. Sonreí contra sus labios cuando sentí que me acerco mas hacia el. Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta armonía, haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas con la sensación de su mano en mi cara, bajando lentamente, desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro.

Inevitablemente, nos separamos por falta de aire. Me aferre a el con temor de que mis piernas se convirtieran en gelatina y me cayera. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro, y pronto el hizo lo mismo, besándome suavemente un lado de mi cuello de vez en cuando.

"Edward, me despido, ustedes diviértanse!" la voz de Tanya se fue alejando mientras oía el sonido del elevador en movimiento.

"lista para la segunda parte?" Edward murmuro contra mi piel después de depositar otro beso en mi cuello.

Tire de el y lo bese rápidamente en los labios antes de asentir. "vamos, sorprendeme."

dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras acomodaba la manta sobre mis hombros de forma mas segura para luego llevarme a través de la cubierta, junto a la mesa. A poca distancia entre la mesa y el elevador, estaba una especie de cuadrado en el piso cubierto de mantas y cojines el cual no había estado allí antes.

"eso se ve muy...cómodo..." comente mientras nos acercábamos a ello.

"pensé que podríamos ver las estrellas por un rato." Edward me dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se zambullo debajo de las mantas.

Seguí su ejemplo y me acerque del otro lado donde Edward ya había tirado de las mantas para mi. Me acosté e instantáneamente me acurruque junto a el, necesitando estar cerca de el.

Suspire de satisfacción cuando me agarro mi mano por debajo de las mantas y empezó a trazar círculos en mi mano con su pulgar.

"conoces alguna constelación?" le pregunte después de algunos momentos de un cómodo silencio.

"nop, desearía conocer alguna..." contesto girando su cabeza para verme.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de que me acomodara de tal manera en la que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho y nuestras piernas se entrelazaron. "no quiero que esta noche se acabe." admití después de un largo silencio de solo escuchar la respiración de cada uno y sentir los constantes latidos de Edward en mi mano.

"me temo que va a tener que terminar..." fruncí el ceño por ese hecho, pero sonreí por lo que dijo después. "pero habrá mas...tenemos otras dos semanas..." termino dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Una hora mas tarde, y los dos dormidos por algunos minutos, acordamos regresar a nuestras suites. "dejalo, son ordenes de Tanya." me dijo cuando vio mis intenciones de recoger la 'cama'. Me puse mis zapatos y lo tome de la mano mientras nos acercábamos al ascensor.

"no puedo recordar haber tenido una noche como esta." le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo de nuestras habitaciones.

"yo tampoco." dijo Edward dándome un apretón en la mano.

Suspire decepcionada cuando alcanzamos nuestras puertas, pero Edward convirtió esa decepción en alegría. "estas emocionada por la semana en tierra, en una bonita playa tropical, donde pueda enseñarte a nadar?" me pregunto mientras me acercaba a el.

"si, lo estoy." le devolví la sonrisa. Aparte su tan suave y rebelde cabello de sus ojos antes de que inclinara su cabeza y presionara sus labios contra los míos una vez mas. Este beso fue lento, tierno y sincero, pero aun así se las arreglo para dejarme sin aliento cuando nos separamos.

"buenas noches." Edward murmuro contra mis labios antes de separarse de mi y entrar a su suite. Hice lo mismo después de verlo entrar y fui inmediatamente bombardeada por las preguntas de Alice y Rosalie.

Levante mis manos, sin responder a sus preguntas. "dormitorio, cama, aperitivos, ahora!" ordene mientras seguía mi camino. Cuando estuvimos sentadas, les dije. "ustedes comen, y yo hablo." sonreí salvajemente mientras les contaba toda nuestra cita, con besos y todo.

* * *

**awwww este es uno de mis caps favoritos!!**

**hmm quien no quiere una cita asi??? jejeje**

**bueno.... siento la demora, pero acabo de empezar clases y apenas me estoy adaptando a mi nueva escuela.... uff eh querido traducir desde la semana antepasada pero tenia que estudiar para mis examenes de la semana anterior asi que me puse a trabajar el finde para poder subri capi esta semana!**

**pero bueno aqui esta el capi que es lo mas importante.....**

**en mi profile encontraran un link con el trailer de la peli que estan ciendo en este capi (dogma).**

**bueno sin mas que decir, me despido....saluditos! Twilighter333**

**P.S. dejen muchos reviewss!!! :D**


	14. ocho campanas

**DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ES MIO, LA HISTORIA ES CREADA POR BookMe Y CUENTO CON SU PERMISO PARA TRADUCIRLA, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Todos Abordo**

**cap. 14 Eight bells**

**'eight bells and it's all well'**

**(ocho campanas y todo está bien.)**

* * *

EDWARD POV.

La semana en tierra había sido asombrosa. Los seis nos la habíamos pasado bien en compañía de los demás, ya fuese en grupo o en parejas. Fuimos a visitar lugares de interés turístico, cabalgamos a caballo en la playa, fuimos de compras, pero lo mas memorable para mi fueron los pequeños momentos, como el día que estuvimos en la playa.

"yo abro!" Jasper grito emocionado mientras corría hacia la puerta del cuarto de hotel. Lo seguí segundos después para luego encontrar a Alice y Bella paradas del otro lado de la puerta cargando toallas de playa, cubetas y pequeñas palas de arena. Detrás de ellas estaba Rosalie en su cuarto el cual estaba del lado opuesto al nuestro. Estaba ocupada empacando en una bolsa bloqueador y agua embotellada. Note que las tres vestían el mismo tipo de ropa. Una ligera tunica de algodón el cual dejaba ver la parte de arriba de sus bikinis y sus shorts.

"genial! Vamos a hacer castillos de arena?" pregunto Emmett pero no espero por una respuesta mientras pasaba entre nosotros y entraba al cuarto de las chicas, envolviendo a Rosalie con sus brazos y besándola profundamente.

"espero que puedas construir un buen castillo Green Eyes." Me dijo Bella mientras yo tomaba las cubetas y las palas de sus manos siguiéndola a ella y al resto hacia la playa la cual estaba literalmente enfrente de nuestro hotel.

"tengo manos hábiles, creo que puedo hacer un castillo de arena." Le susurre mientras llegábamos a la playa.

Se volteo y me dio una mirada astuta antes de decirme animadamente, "bien, puedes poner bloqueador en mi espalda con tus manos hábiles."

"Serra un placer." Le devolví la sonrisa mientras seguíamos a Alice y Jasper quienes estaban buscando el lugar perfecto para construir nuestros castillos mientras nos alejábamos del hotel.

"aquí esta perfecto!" sonrío Alice dejando caer su cubeta y palas mientras Jasper asentaba la larga toalla que había estado cargando.

El lugar que habían elegido era justo en un rincón de la playa, lejos de la multitud de turistas. Teníamos el bosque detrás de nosotros y una pared rocosa a nuestra izquierda, la cual mostraba el final de la playa. La vista era asombrosa, podíamos ver a lo lejos una isla en el horizonte. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, iluminando todo, hacia brillar el mar como si hubiese miles de diamantes incrustados en la superficie.

Bella, Rosalie, Emmett y yo colocamos nuestras cosas junto con las de Alice y Jasper antes de que Bella me diera una botella de bloqueador. Mientras tomaba el bloqueador de sus manos, ella dio un paso hacia atrás diciéndome. "no, no, tu primero."

Yo felizmente obligado me quite la playera para después acostarme en la larga toalla, disfrutando del sol. Casi grito cuando sentí a Bella moverse de mi lado y pasar una pierna hacia el otro lado, quedando a horcajadas sobre mí.

No pude evitar gemir mientras sus manos trabajaban en mi espalda, acariciando, frotando y masajeando. Aparentemente Emmett y Jasper parecían tener el mismo problema que yo ya que escuche gruñidos y gemidos en ambos lados.

Ella me estaba torturando, especialmente cuando se movía encima mío mientras trabajaba en mi espalda.

Después de unos buenos diez minutos, pensé que ya había terminado, pero no, ella empezó a ponerme bloqueador en la parte posterior de mis brazos. Me preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo por mi bien, o por su propia voluntad cuando sentí sus dedos recorrer el contorno de mis músculos.

BELLA POV.

Sabia que probablemente estaba llendomuy lejos con la manera en la que le estaba poniendo bloqueador pero Rosalie siguió presionándome silenciosamente con aquella malvada mirada mientras ella hacia que Emmett se retorciera y Alice hizo lo mismo con Jasper.

Me quite la tunica de algodón blanca y me acosté en el lugar donde un poco antes había estado Edward, esperando mi tortura. Apreté mis ojos cuando lo sentí sentarse a horcajadas encima mío como yo había hecho con el. Bella estupida! Me regañe en mi mente.

Permaneció así por unos segundos, sin hacer nada, o eso pensé. Cuando sentí que estaba tirando de las tiras de mi bikini, me di cuenta de que el había desatado el moño de mi espalda. Grite en mi mente para relajarme y tener pensamientos felices. Cuando sus manos tocaron mi espalda, todo pensamiento se fue mientras sentía cuan gentil estaba siendo y como yo me había sentido tontamente preocupada mientras recorría lentamente con sus manos desde mi espalda baja hasta mis hombros.

No estaba segura, pero creo que lo escuche susurrar, "muy suave."

Pronto cubrió mi espalda con bloqueador y empezó a frotar mi espalda. Sus manos parecían importarme mas que otra cosa, el no me apretó o masajeo como yo lo había hecho, el simplemente movía sus manos sobre mi con los mas gentiles toques.

Cuando sus manos se movieron a mis lados , moviéndose lentamente desde mis caderas, hacia mi caja torácica para terminar en mis brazos. No pude contener un gemido de placer. Se sentía increíble. Usualmente eso me hubiera dado cosquillas pero sus manos eran más suaves que un cepillo de plumas mientras se movían en mis lados lentamente.

Inevitablemente, cuando me relaje y cerré mis ojos elme hizo cosquillas, causándome un susto lo que hizo que el pusiera sus manos firmemente en mis caderas para así quedarse quieto. El sentir sus manos con su fuerte agarre en mis caderas hizo que dejara de retorcerme.

Inevitablemente, el se movió de mi espalda hacia mis piernas. Grite y proteste mientras el agarraba uno de mis tobillos y comenzó a ponerme bloqueador en la suela de mi pie. "okay okay ya me quedo claro!" el se río detrás de mi mientras dejaba mi pie después de que yo me las arreglara para patearlo.

Después de ese pequeño truco, el trabajo en mis piernas, siendo más apagado en la manera en la que me tocaba, hasta que alcanzo mis muslos. El trabajo lentamente en un muslo, cuidadosamente y apretando mientras llegaba un poco mas arriba. Mordí mi labio para contener mis gemidos, pero el sabia el efecto que causaba en mí por el modo en que mi cuerpo se tensaba.

Cuando llego a lo más alto de mis muslos, donde mis shorts terminaban, el continuo. Solté un grito ahogado cuando sentí su mano pasar sobre la línea de la parte de debajo de mi bikini. "Edward…" solté un grito ahogado en horror y placer mientras el movía sus manos suavemente por mi piel. Se sentía como un toque de plumas, y no podía decidir si daba cosquillas o no.

"Bella…" Edward susurro, demasiado alto para que yo lo pudiera escuchar. Cogi el tono divertido en su voz. Sonaba, profunda mas ronca que lo normal. Sabía que esto no era bueno. Estábamos en una playa. A plena luz del día y el se estaba excitando justo igual que me estaba excitando a mi.

"Edward…vuelve a atar mi bikini…" le ordene mientras doblaba mis piernas en un intento por detenerlo.

Afortunadamente, me escucho e hizo lo que le pedí. Me senté y lo mire mientras el me sonreía engreídamente, sabiendo completamente lo que me había hecho.

"bueno…eso fue divertido.." dijo Emmett desde una corta distancia donde estaba viendo a Rosalie concentradamente con una mirada de asombro en su cara. "alguien, castillos de arena?" el pregunto mientras agarraba una pala y una cubeta.

Poco después, todos estábamos sentados a una pequeña distancia de cada uno construyendo nuestros propios castillos. El mío era una mala replica de la casa de Charlie en Forks. De lo que pude ocasionalmente ver del de Edward, el estaba construyendo un castillo medieval en miniatura con un foso y todo.

Mire a Alice y no me asombre cuando me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo una replica en miniatura del centro comercial de la isla el cual ya habíamos visitado. No tan lejos de ella, Rose estaba ocupada esculpiendo lo que parecía ser un tipo musculoso en la arena.

Puse los ojos en blanco, adivinando que se parecería a Emmett. Al pensar en Emmett, lo mire y vi rápidamente su creación. El estaba construyendo un simple castillo, con torres y un foso lineado de piedras. Sacudí mi cabeza al darme cuenta de que el estaba esperando llenar su foso con agua.

Finalmente Jasper, el estaba algo distanciado de mi, creando pequeños hombrecitos lo que creí que serian soldados por la manera en la que estaban formados. Parecían una miniatura de la armada de terracota.

Cuando termine la casa de arena de Charlie, me levante y camine hacia donde estaba Edward. En el momento en el que me senté junto a el, escuche a un niño gritar cerca de nosotros, y de repente el ruido paro. "uhhh-ohhh" escuche detrás de mí. Voltee para ver a un niño de alrededor de 5 años parado allí con una pequeña pelota roja, mirando a lo que una vez fue mi casa de arena de Charlie. "perdón…" susurro con ojos rogones mientras me miraba.

Le sonreí y le dije que estaba bien antes de que corriera devuelta con su familia entre la multitud de gente.

"que destruyo el niño?" pregunto Edward mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

Me incline hacia el y le respondí. "la casa de mi papa."

"demonios…vas a volver a construirla de nuevo?" me preguntó mientras la puntas de sus dedos recorrían mi hombro.

"nope, prefiero mirarte mientras trabajas." Le respondí con una sonrisa mientras miraba su espectacular y detallado castillo.

"no hay nada mas que hacer…" me dijo con una mirada de disculpa a la cual le respondí con una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba hacia la arena para recostarme a su lado. "No pateaste mi castillo verdad?" pregunto Edward con una cara de horror mientras me abrazaba.

"claro que no, ya fue suficiente destrucción por hoy." Le respondí para luego besar su tan perfecto y musculoso pecho.

"que quieres hacer esta noche?" le pregunte a Edward mientras trazaba pequeños patrones en forma de corazón sobre su estómago.

"quedarnos justo aquí toda la noche y mantenerte cerca de mi." Me respondió con una sonrisa soñadora y con los ojos cerrados.

"hmmm, eso suena bien." Admití mientras me abrazaba mas cerca de el.

"quieres? Podemos traer algunas cobijas y hacer una pequeña fogata…"ofreció con una mirada emocionada.

"si, dormir bajo las estrellas…como en nuestra primera cita…" le sonreí mientras recargaba todo mi peso en mi codo. Plante un suave beso en sus labios antes de que el pusiera ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura poniéndome encima de el.

Mis manos fueron hacia su pelo mientras seguíamos besándonos, solté un gemido en su boca. Sentí su mano derecha moverse hacia mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Soltó un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo que yo gemí mientras le daba un apretón a mi trasero.

"paren! Hay familias con niños en esta playa!" dijo Emmett, rompiendo nuestra pequeña burbuja. Podía escuchar a los demás reírse de nosotros.

Recargue mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward mientras jadeaba por respirar. Podía escuchar el corazón de Edward latir rápidamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente al igual que el mío.

Cuando Edward recupero la compostura, el dijo, "no se que quieran hacer ustedes esta noche pero Bella y yo vamos a acampar aquí…hacer una fogata…ustedes saben…" dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

"awww eso es tan romántico!" dijo Alice.

"por que no vienen, será divertido." Dijo Edward antes de besar mi cabeza.

Los demás aceptaron para luego irse al mar, saltando sobre los castillos.

"quieres tu primera clase?" me pregunto Edward mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

Me senté rápidamente a su lado emocionada, "enserio?" pregunte mientras lo miraba con anticipación.

"claro, vamos…" me dijo mientras se paraba, extendiéndome su mano. Rápidamente me quite los shorts, exponiendo la parte de debajo de mi bikini que Edward había estado tocando un poco antes. Note que sus ojos se volvieron un poco oscuros mientras miraba mi cuerpo. "preciosa" me susurro mientras tomaba mi mano.

Vacile un poco al mirar el mar. "Edward… que tal si soy una de esas personas que no puede nadar…" le pregunte un poco intimidada por el mar azul y las blancas olas.

"Bella…" suspiro antes de mirarme, mientras yo me mordía las uñas nerviosamente.

Segundos después, los fuertes brazos de Edward me agarraron de las piernas antes de tirarme sobre su hombro como un costal.

"Edward!! Déjame ir!" le dije en una voz irregular por la presión de mi estomago con su hombro mientras luchaba con el.

Le dio un pequeño apretón a mis piernas, "nunca…" dijo, robándome el aliento de nuevo, pero por una razón diferente. La honestidad y confianza en su voz con esa pequeña palabra hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

No tenia mucho tiempo para pensar mientras la vista que tenia enfrente de mi cambiaba de arena a mar. Podía oír a los otros animando y a Emmett gritándole a Edward que debería soltarme en el agua. Esas palabras me tensaron, aun que sabia que Emmett solo estaba jugando. Afortunadamente, el agarre de Edward fue más fuerte mientras nos íbamos adentrando en el agua.

"wow!! No dejes que me hunda!" le ordene con un frenesí de pánico cuando Edward intento pararme así el podría quitarme desu hombro y poder pararnos bien.

"no dejare que te hundas.." Edward me reaseguro segundos después de que Emmett y Jasper se acercaran. Di un grito ahogado mientras Alice y Rosalie se reían cuando Emmett y Jasper me tomaron y gentilmente me quitaron del hombro de Edward.

Mientras sumergía mi cintura en el agua, me maraville de cuan calida estaba comparada con las piscinas en Forks, aun que estas tuvieran calefacción estaban heladas. El agua era azul claro, y en lo mas hondo de donde estaba podía ver mis pies tocando la arena.

Doz brazos familiares me envolvieron al mismo tiempo que una ola rompía a mi lado. "lista?" me susurro al oído antes de que plantara un beso en mi cuello.

"eso creo…" suspire mientras miraba al resto nadar un poco lejos de nosotros.

Los dos batallamos con mi falta de gracia y coordinación por un rato, pero eventualmente mejore y pude nadar un poco sin ayuda de nadie. Los entusiásticos ánimos de los demás me dieron la motivación para seguir.

"estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Edward dijo apasionadamente en mi oído mientras me sostenía fuertemente. Envolví mis brazos y piernas alrededor de el y luego descanse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras le decía cuan agradecida estaba con el por enseñarme a nadar y cuanto significo para mi.

"eso quiere decir que dejaras tus libros a un lado de la alberca cuando regresemos al crucero?" me pregunto mientras me cargaba, conmigo aun encima de el, devuelta a la orilla.

"claro… pero no esperes que me tire del trampolín…" añadí recordando a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper brincando.

"y si salto contigo?" pregunto alzando una ceja.

"olvídalo…" le sonreí mientras me liberaba y me sentaba en mi toalla.

Me dio un suspiro dramático antes de encogerse de hombros y decir, "creo que eso es algo bueno…no eres el tipo de persona que saltaría de un acantilado por que tus amigos lo hicieran…" me devolvió la sonrisa mientras envolvía una toalla sobre mis hombros y me frotaba.

"así es, no soy tonta!" reí mientras me movía para sentarme entre sus piernas, descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Bella! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" dijo Rosalie mientras se sentaba junto a mi, antes de buscar su toalla para secarse.

Codee a Edward, y le dije que mirara a Emmett y Rosalie momentos antes. Los mire mientras Emmett se sentaba detrás de Rose en sus talones y empezó a secarle suavemente el cabello con una toalla. Estaba asombrada de cómo Rosalie debía de gustarle Emmett para dejarlo tocar su cabello, usualmente ella misma se lo habría hecho así ella podía tener el look que quisiera.

Edward planto un beso en mi nuca, llamando mi atención de nuevo a sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz antes de decirme que mirara del otro lado. Suprimí el 'awww' que moría por dejar salir al ver a Jasper y Alice.

Jasper estaba acostado con Alice encima de el con una toalla y los brazos de Jasper alrededor de ella. Parecía que ella se estaba durmiendo, pero eso no impidió a Jasper para darle a Alice suaves besos en la frente, nariz y en su cabello.

Esa noche….

EDWARD POV.

Después de regresar al hotel para bañarnos, cambiarnos y comer algo, los seos salimos del hotel con cajas llenas de cobijas.

"ustedes quédense aquí, nosotros iremos por un poco de madera al bosque." Dijo Jasper apuntando a las chicas cuando habíamos llegado al lugar que habíamos estado antes en la tarde. Ellas aceptaron y empezaron a desdoblar las cobijas. Después de dar a nuestras respectivas damas un beso, fuimos en busca de madera.

"este crucero fue tan buena idea…" admití cuando estuvimos fuera del campo de audición de las chicas.

"si que lo fue no puedo creer que conocí a alguien como Alice…definitivamente voy a pasar mas tiempo con ella en este crucero…tanto como pueda…" termino en un susurro mientras se frotaba la nuca. Sabía que ese era un gesto que Jasper hacia cuando estaba confundido.

"alguien esta locamente enamorado" bromee.

Jasper alzo la cabeza. Su mirada confusa rápidamente se derritió en una sonrisa placentera mientras decía, "lo estoy no? Y acabo de conocerla hace una semana o algo así!" río mientras se agachaba para tomar un poco de madera.

"sabemos a lo que te refieres amigo." Dijo Emmett con un tono de voz serio mientras le daba una palmada al hombro de Jasper.

"ustedes también?" pregunto Jasper en un tono de asombro mientras yo miraba a Emmett sintiéndome igual de sorprendido.

El alzo una ceja y nos dijo, "créanlo o no pero con Rose, no quiero solo una aventura…quiero conocerla, ella me trae contra la pared todo el tiempo…pero aun así quiero estar con ella." Admitió antes de recoger un enorme pedazo de madera.

Después de escuharlos, decidí enfrentarlo mientras les preguntaba, "chicos…creen que una relación a larga distancia funcione?"

Espere por que dudaran, pero ninguno lo hizo. "seguro, por que no…" dijo Jasper con una mirada especulativa mientras analizaba todo en su mente.

"voy a intentarlo con Rose si ella acepta." Declaro Emmett con una sonrisa en su cara.

Después de nuestra más profunda conversación, regresamos a la playa y encontramos a las chicas quitando unas cuantas piedras de la arena de nuestra zona de campamento.

"nuestros grandes y fuertes hombres regresaron!" bromeo Rose mientras Emmett asentó la pila de madera y abrazo a Rosalie dándole un apasionado beso. Todos reímos mientras los Veigas continuar con su acto mientras Rosalie alzaba una de sus piernas como lo hacían en las películas viejas.

"esos dos perdieron su llamado a escena." Bella río junto a mi mientras deslizaba una mano debajo de mi playera y tocaba mi espalda baja. Me preguntaba si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero me quede quieto, solo en caso de que se diera cuenta y quitara su mano.

Cuando Rosalie y Emmett se separaron, Bella saco su mano de mi playera y comenzó a aplaudir. Alice, Jasper y yo nos unimos, riendo mientras Emmett se inclino y Rosalie daba una reverencia.

"gracias, gracias, estamos aquí toda la semana!" dijo Emmett sobre nuestra risa mientras se acercaban.

Cuando encendimos la fogata todos nos sentamos alrededor de ella, en parejas, junto a cada uno. Todos mirando al mar.

"así que de que trabajan?" Rosalie pregunto después de un largo silencio.

"doctores…o lo seremos en unos años…" declaro Emmett con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"no, enserio…" Rosalie dijo con una mirada incrédula.

"quieres que te de RCP o te muestro como fortalecer los músculos de tu hombro o algo así?" le dijo Emmett con un apretón a su hombro.

"Entonces que tipo de doctor eres?" le pregunto Rosalie. Podía ver que ella empezaba a creerle.

"fisioterapeuta, Edward va a ser un pediatra y Jasper psicólogo." Le dijo mientras asentía.

"en serio? Vas a ser un pediatra?" Bella me pregunto asombrada mientras se sujetaba más fuerte hacia mí.

"si en serio." Le sonreí antes de capturar sus labios con los míos. Suspire mientras soltaba múltiples preguntas acerca de mi trabajo. Respondí cada una de ellas antes de volver a la plática grupal. "y ustedes señoritas que hacen?"

Alice inmediatamente comenzó anunciando orgullosa. "soy una diseñadora de modas." Jasper atrajo su atención antes de que Emmett o yo le pudiéramos preguntar algo.

"yo soy manager de una joyería." Declaro rosalie. Dándole a Emmett preguntas por hacer.

"Bella?" le pregunte mientras la miraba. Ella miraba hacia otro lado, evitando mi mirada. "Bella." Repetí, lo cual afortunadamente causo que ella se volteara a verme.

La mirada de vergüenza en su cara rompió mi corazón La empuje hacia mi regazo y la bese suavemente hasta que le pregunte que pasaba. "Alice, Rosalie y ustedes tres tienen buenos trabajos que obviamente aman, y yo tengo un mediocre trabajo en un café el cual odio." Me susurro mientras presionaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

"y por que no consigues otro trabajo?" le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

"por que no se que es lo que quiero hacer. Alice siempre ha amado la moda, Rosalie es buena vendiendo joyería….y yo no tengo nada." Murmuro, añadiendo un suspiro.

"tiene que haber algo que quieras hacer?" le pregunte aun acariciándole la espalda sobre su blusa.

"si te digo no puedes reírte…" me advirtió con ojos rogantes. Le asegure que no lo haría. Escondió su cara mientras bajaba su cabeza y admitía, "solo quiero ser mamá…tener hijos…"

Mi corazón se trago aquellos pensamientos que mi mente irracionalmente comenzó a penar como se verían nuestros hijos seis que tuviéramos algunos. Rápidamente pare mi tren mientras me recordaba que solo la conocía desde hace unos días.

"no hay por que apenarse…" le asegure, besando su cabeza. "Mi madrastra es igual, ella ama tenerme y a Emmett como sus hijos." Le dije.

Ella rápidamente alzo su cabeza y me permitió besarla y borrar el resto de sus preocupaciones. "gracias." Ella bostezo cuando pude orgullosamente quitarle aquellas preocupaciones.

Esa noche, mientras dormíamos bajo las estrellas, sostuve a Bella cerca de mi y la escuche susurrar mi nombre dormida.

* * *

**he vueltoo!**

**wow! debo decir que este cap si que me costo trabajo, creo que es el mas largo, fueron 14 paginas de word!!**

**que bueno que los chicos quieran seguir con las relaciones no??**

**mil gracias por todos los reviews! me hacen tan feliz! espero que lleguemos mas alla de los cien ^^**

**nos vemos pronto!**

**P.S. dejen reviewsss recuerden nuestra meta!! pasar los 100 reviews!**

**twilighter333**


	15. hijo de arma

**DISCLAIMER: NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES DE BookMe Y LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

Todos Abordo

**cap. 15 Son of a gun**

**(asi se les decia a los niños que nacian en un barco por que nacian junto a las armas de fuego.)**

* * *

"hey Tanya!" llamo Rosalie detrás de mi mientras nos dirigíamos al escritorio principal en el tan familiar barco eclipse.

"Hey chicos! Se divirtieron?" pregunto Tanya emocionada mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros después de hacerles unas señas a los bell boys para que recogieran nuestro equipaje y el de los chicos. Me recargue hacia atrás cuando sentí los brazos de Edward envolverme por la cintura, sonreí al darme cuenta cuanto había cambiado desde nuestro primer día abordo,. Esta escena era similar al primer día, el reunirnos con Tanya, que recogieran el equipaje, pero ahora Edward, Emmett y Jasper estaban añadidos a la ecuación

"que piensas?" me pregunto Edward mientras sus labios rozaban mi oreja.

"sobre el primer día abordo." admití mientras seguíamos a Tanya por los corredores que nos llevaban a nuestras suites.

Edward me dio un rápido beso en el cuello antes de recoger una maleta para ahorrarnos el necesitar otro bell boy. Lo considere raro, teníamos cuatro bell boys, y a Edward, Emmett y Jasper cargando una maleta cada uno, pero luego recordé el día de compras que Alice organizo en la semana en tierra, me preguntaba si los pies de los chicos estarían mejor después de los kilómetros que nos hizo caminar Alice.

"hola mi querida puerta!" dijo Alice riendo mientras acariciaba la puerta principal de nuestra suite mientras Tanya la abría tal y como lo había hecho el primer día Alice desapareció hacia nuestra suite en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deduje que probablemente estaría en la tina o en el closet preguntándoles si la habían extrañado.

Antes de que Edward se fuera a su suite, me mando un beso, el cual atrape, aun con mi mala coordinación ojo-mano. Seguí a Rosalie y Tanya a nuestra suite, donde estaba Alice ordenandoles a los bell boys que pusieran las maletas cuidadosamente en el closet.

"Tanya adivina lo que nuestra querida Bella aprendió a hacer..." comenzó Rosalie mientras se recostaba en el sofá frente a la TV.

"que?" Tanya pregunto mientras nos miraba a Rosalie y a mi con ojos ansiosos.

"Edward le enseño a nadar!" soltó Rosalie mientras me sentaba a su lado y ponía los ojos en blanco. Alice se unió rápidamente y se sentó del otro lado de Rosalie.

"wow...como fue aprender a nadar en el trópico?" pregunto Tanya mientras se sentaba en el sillón con las piernas dobladas, me di cuenta de que todas estaban en un modo de chisme.

"genial...caliente...." comencé Tanya me hizo un gesto para que continuara. "bueno...fue caliente por el sol, y debo decir que Edward es genial como maestro, no me presiono tanto, y tenia a los demás motivándome.." termine sin evitar un poco de sonrojo al recordar cuando Edward me puso bloqueador.

"Oooooo hay algo mas! Por que tanto sonrojo señorita?" pregunto Tanya emocionada.

"preguntale..." dije fríamente mientras miraba a Rosalie.

"por que? Que hice?" pregunto confundida.

"bloqueador..." al decir eso la cara de Rose se volvió de confusión a entendimiento.

"ahhh eso...bueno..." Rosalie comenzó, explico como nos presiono para molestar a los chicos, y lo bien que lo hicieron ellos al hacernos lo mismo.

"cuéntenme mas..." dijo Tanya después de que ella y Alice habían entrado en detalle acerca del día de compras.

Rosalie se volteo hacia Alice y a mi con una mirada aprensiva mientras decía, "chicas...siento no haberles dicho esto antes, pero ahora que lo eh pensado, creo que Emmett me va a pedir que sea su novia..." todas habíamos comprendido sus palabras.

"W-O-W!" soltó Alice diciendo cada letra lentamente. "por que, como...es decir estoy feliz por ti....pero donde...como?" dijo algo sorprendida por la información

"bueno... el día que fuimos a cabalgar a caballo a la playa..." le explico a Tanya como habíamos planeado ir a cabalgar a la playa cada uno, pero como ninguna de nosotras sabia como, yo fui con Edward, Alice con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett. "bueno el me pregunto cosas como cuanto era de Seattle a Alaska, cuan flexibles eran mis horas de trabajo...." termino con una mirada especulativa.

"dios mio! Esto es genial!" dijo Alice tambaleándose en su lugar mientras Tanya aplaudía en su silla.

Le sonreí a Rose mientras me sentía culpable por sentir celos ante sus palabras.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta corrediza del balcón me distrajo de mis pensamientos, yo instintivamente corrí a abrirles a los chicos.

"Wow..... me siento alagado, alguien me extraño!" Edward rió detrás de Emmett y Jasper.

"quien yo?" bromee antes de continuar, " te equivocas, yo estaba esperando a Jasper!" reí mientras abrazaba a Jasper al rededor de su cintura mirando la cara sorprendida de Edward por encima del hombro de Jasper.

Escuche un suspiro cuando Alice paso cerca murmurando, " iré a felicitarte Edward..." cogí el guiño que me lanzo mientras apuntaba con su cabeza a Emmett y Rosalie. Sonreí al verlos, Rosalie estaba sentada en el regazo de Emmett orgullosa mientras hablaban con Tanya.

Mire a Jasper quien tenia una mirada preocupada mientras el miraba a Edward y Alice abrazados de la misma forma en la que nosotros estábamos "Jasper..." susurre mientras me veía con sus preocupados ojos. "que pasa?" susurre de nuevo dándole un apretón

"yo..." dejo salir un suspiro, antes de que me susurrara al oído "crees que Alice quiera ser mi novia?" pregunto con un tono aprensivo.

Fuertemente sorprendida, me aleje un poco de el y lo mire a los ojos. Podía sentir la emoción de Alice brotar dentro de mi lo cual causo que brincara y envolviera mis brazos al rededor de su cuello mientras le susurraba un emocionado 'si'. Sentí el agarre de sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura mas fuerte mientras me cargaba. "en serio?" me pregunto con la cara de un niño en navidad.

Los chillidos de Alice en los brazos de Edward me hicieron voltear a verlos después de responderle a Jasper, "claro que dirá que si!" le susurre mientras volvía a mis pies. Jasper y yo nos volteamos para ver a Edward girando en círculos con Alice en sus brazos mientras ambos reían "creo que deberías ir y separarlos antes de que Alice se maree...." bromee mientras le daba un pequeño codazo a Jasper.

Me dio un pequeño saludo militar antes de dirigirse a ellos. Me senté junto Emmett y Rosalie mientras les contaba a ellos y a Tanya lo que Jasper me había confesado.

"esto es tan emocionante!" dijo Tanya emocionada mientras se tapaba la boca para no gritar.

" entonces....mi hermano hizo algo por ti?" Edward pregunto casualmente mientras me paraba de mi asiento, para luego sentarse y jalarme para que me sentara en su regazo.

Recorrí mis dedos debajo de sus ojos mientras le respondía, sonriendo, " prefiero los de ojos verdes." me dio un beso por mi respuesta.

" se que acabamos de llegar..." la voz de Jasper era de disculpa mientras se paraba frente Alice a una corta distancia con su cara en sus manos mientras el le daba besos por toda la cara. " te veo mas tarde?" añidio cauteloso.

"mas te vale tener..." dijo Alice antes de que Jasper borrara su puchero con un beso.

"tenemos que irnos....tenemos algo así como una cita..." explico Edward con una expresión nerviosa mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

" fue arreglada la primera semana antes de que yo... nosotros..." Edward trato de explicar. Interrumpí su dolorosa excusa con un beso en su cuello antes de que se fueran.

"una cita?" Rosalie pregunto incrédula con una ceja alzada y una mano en su cintura.

"sabes.... siempre quise ser un detective..." dijo Tanya en un tono casual mientras se paraba.

Cogí lo que quería decir y dije "eso es gracioso....por que ahora que lo mencionas...yo también.." reí mientras Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a debatir si deberían de cambiarse de ropa a algo negro o color crema para confundirse con el color de las paredes.

"vamos!" dije mientras las seguía hacia la puerta. Como en una película de espiás, Tanya abrió un poco la puerta y reviso si alguien venia, después de declararlo 'despejado' nos dirigimos al elevador.

"vamos a subir o bajar?" pregunto Alice mientras esperábamos el elevador.

" dos arriba y dos abajo?" sugerí

"no Bella! Conoces las reglas! No hay que separarnos!" Rosalie cogió el plan que teníamos Tanya y yo anque Tanya lo haya arruinado con su risa nerviosa.

"bien....no separarse solo en caso de que un psicótico con un cuchillo se acerque a nosotras..." dijo Alice con un tono y mirada serios.

" yo digo que bajemos, hay mas restaurantes y cafés" dijo Tanya.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo y bajamos nivel por nivel, sin encontrar rastro de ellos, lo cual no era sorprendente por el tamaño del barco. "por que no regresamos al piso de nuestra suite?" sugerí mientras llegábamos al elevador de nuevo.

" hagamos esto chicas!" rió Tanya mientras entrabamos al elevador.

Fuimos un piso arriba del de nuestra suite y empezamos a recorrer todos los pasillos. Cogí un borrón cobrizo en la esquina de mi ojo mientras caminaba cerca de un cuarto lleno de ventanas, di un grito ahogado mientras me ocultaba para ver a Edward, Emmett y Jasper.

Después del shock inicial les susurre frenéticamente a Rosalie, Tanya y Alice para que se acercaran. "dios miooo....." dije mientras las veía acercarse . Tanya se acerco gateando, Alice daba marometas tratando de imitar las películas de acción y Rosalie quien avanzaba caminando contra la pared con sus manos en forma de un arma.

"muévete un poco Bella!" rió Alice después de hacer su ultima marometa y topar conmigo "...lo siento...calcule mal..." se disculpo mientras yo me acariciaba donde me había pegado.

"dios mio están..!?" Rosalie dio un grito ahogado mientras espiaba atraves de la ventana.

"si..." dije antes de ver a Alice quien se había unido a Rosalie " no trajiste tu cámara verdad?" pregunte mientras miraba atraves del cristal.

"pues, si la traje..." rió Alice mientras la sacaba.

"wow...vieron lo lindo que se veía el trasero de Emmett cuando hizo ese movimiento?" pregunto Rosalie con un suspiro.

"rápido agáchense!" ordene cuando me di cuenta de que iban a voltear y descubrirnos. "creo que conseguimos lo que queríamos.." les dije

"Baile de salón...quien lo hubiera dicho?" Rosalie rió mientras ella, Tanya y yo veíamos a Alice tomando fotos.

"creo que están puliendo sus habilidades para la noche vintage." dijo Tanya mientras se recargaba al igual que yo.

"noche vintage?" pregunte incrédula

"no les dije? Creo que se me olvido... bueno hay una noche vintage en dos días y después una subasta una noche antes de que el crucero termine." nos dijo.

"diooos miooo necesitamos vestidos!" Alice susurro frenéticamente mientras veía a Tanya quien asintió comprendiendo.

"creí que dirías algo como 'dios mio necesitamos clases de baile!'" admití mientras me daba cuenta de que los chicos estaban bailando con las tres señoras que conocimos en el bar de la piscina en la primera semana.

"no se preocupen; todo esta en quien las guié!" dijo Tanya confiada.

"que hacemos ahora? Sentarnos aquí hasta que salgan...?" pregunto Rose mientras estudiaba sus uñas.

"bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo que ver vestidos, gente que dirigir..." nos informo Tanya mientras se paraba .

"yo me regreso a la suite..." les dije a Alice y Rosalie quienes estaban viendo las fotos mientras Tanya desaparecía

"vamos contigo." dijo Alice mientras nos hibamos gateando, cuando estuvimos lejos de la ventana, nos paramos y me siguieron, "eso fue divertido" sonrió Alice mientras nos metíamos al elevador.

"creen que debemos tomar clases de baile?" pregunte mientras hibamos nuestro piso.

"no lo se" dijo Rosalie " como Tanya dijo, todo esta en tu pareja, y no creo que lo chicos hagan vernos mal frente a todo el barco...vamos a estar bien." la confianza de Rosalie borro un poco de mi preocupación

"quieren ver una película?" Rosalie pregunto mientras se acostaba en el sofá

"si cual?" pregunte mientras veía las opciones.

"The beach!" dijo Alice emocionada antes de que tuviera oportunidad de mencionarla. Alice rápidamente se unió a Rosalie en el sofá, dejándome a mi en el sillón

"un golpe en la puerta tiempo después nos distrajo de la película Le puse pausa y corrí para abrir la puerta. "me extrañaste?" me pregunto Edward mientras se inclinaba para besarme.

"muévete hermano" advirtió Jasper mientras tomaba de la mano a Edward y dirigirnos a la sala.

Edward tomo mi asiento y yo me senté en el piso entre sus piernas para no distraerme con sus labios, sus manos....todo.

Jasper había movido a Alice al otro sillón donde se sentaron juntos. Rosalie seguía acostada en el sofá con Emmett sentado frente el estomago de Rosalie y ella abrazándolo sosteniéndolo seguro para ella.

Mientras la película continuaba, Edward jugaba con mi cabello. Después de unos minutos se levanto y agarro algo para volver a sentarse. Me di cuenta de que había tomado los clips para el cabello de Rose.

Cuando la película se acabo Alice se las arreglo para dejar de ver a Jasper y dio un grito ahogado al verme y luego se recostó en el pecho de Jasper muriéndose de risa. Corrí al baño con Edward detrás de mi. Me agarre del lavabo para evitar caerme de la risa. Mi pelo era un desastre; parecía peinado por un niño de cuatro años.

Cuando las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, Edward se acerco y me beso donde estaban las lagrimas. "lo siento..." dije entre risas "al menos se que hay algo que no puedes hacer!"

enterré mi cara en su pecho. Segundos después escuche un clic familiar y voltee para ver a Alice riéndose y tomando fotos.

Cuando Edward le dijo que se fuera, ambos quitamos los clips y tratamos de arreglar mi pelo. " creo que necesito cepillarlo..." le dije a Edward cuando encontré nudos.

Edward rápidamente tomo un cepillo y me llevo al balcón vía las puertas del dormitorio. Se sentó detrás de mi en el camastro y cepillo mi cabello gentilmente.

"tu hiciste mi cabello así, para que me lo cepillaras..." dije mientras me voltee para verlo.

"tan obvio fui?" bromeo Edward antes de darme un beso en la nariz y me dijera que me volteara.

Otro clic llamo mi atención Mire a la izquierda y vi a Alice con la cámara de nuevo y Jasper persiguiéndola El rápidamente se acostó en el camastro junto a nosotros y le dijo a Alice que se uniera.

Pronto, los seis estábamos en el balcón y Rosalie comenzó, "así que como estuvo su cita?" pregunto mientras una mano recorría el pecho de Emmett.

"bueno...ya saben....nos presionaron, y nos cansaron..." dijo Emmett mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo de Rosalie.

"si... ni siquiera nos dieron cinco minutos de descanso, solo querían mas" Jasper añadió con una sonrisa.

"para ser justos, nos ayudaron para mejorar nuestras técnicas" añadió Edward antes de que me volteara a verme con una mirada sorprendida. Le sonreí, sabiendo que estaban hablando del baile de salón, pero ellos no sabían que nosotras sabíamos

"te refieres a ese tipo de técnicas?" pregunto Alice mientras sostenía la cámara digital en la cara de Jasper y apuntaba la pantalla

"eras tu!?" grito sorprendido mientras tomaba la cámara y veía las demás fotos antes de pasársela a un demandante Emmett.

"ustedes eran las de la ventana?" pregunto Edward mientras apretaba su agarre al rededor de mi cintura mientras me recargaba junto a el.

"sip..." dije simplemente mientras veía su cara sorprendida.

"así que nos atraparon..." suspiro.

"claro, no tienen escapatoria!" reí mientras le daba un beso a su cuello.

"no...nunca creí que la hubiera" medio susurro antes de bajar su cabeza y besarme suavemente. "Bella..." susurro sobre mis labios y sus cautivantes ojos verdes sostenían mi mirada, " quieres ser mi novia?" pregunto. Podía ver sus nervios en sus mirada mientras yo irracionalmente perdía tiempo pensando lo que esa oración me recordaba a niños en la primaria.

Me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo esperar mientras mi mente vagaba por mis pensamientos. "si" susurre antes de jalarlo y besarlo apasionadamente.

Mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban ritmicamente , me di cuenta de cuanto había esperado para que me lo preguntara desde que Rosalie menciono que Emmett se lo pediría

"creo que soy el chico mas feliz abordo en este instante." me susurro después de que me recargara en su pecho.

"no creo que Emmett y Jasper estén de acuerdo contigo en eso." le dije mientras veía a ambos romper en grandes sonrisas y besos a sus respectivas novias, por como se veía

" todo esta bien y termina bien." susurro mientras me besaba el cabello.

* * *

**al finnnn!**

**aaaaaaaaa no saben cuanto trabajo me costo subir este cap, lo guarde dos veces y se me borro enterito!! ¬¬**

**awwww ya son novios yaaay! jaja les gusto??**

**por ciertoo 1000 gracias, esta historia ya tiene 108 reivewss! :D**

**sigan asi, nos vemos pronto!**

**feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo....**

**twilighter333**

**P.D. dejen reviews! porfis!**


	16. muy ebrio

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Stephenie Meyer Y LA HISTORIA ES DE BookMe**

* * *

**Todos Abordo**

cap. 17 Three sheets to the wind

(muy tomado)

* * *

**EDWARD POV.**

"estoy muy llena!" rio Bella dándole una palmadita a su estomago. Alice y Rosalie estuvieron de acuerdo con ella mientras Emmett se estiraba de la mesa para tomar las bebidas que estaban en la barra detrás de nuestra mesa.

"ahora ven las ventajas de nuestra mesa? Quiero decir, claro la de ustedes tenia la vista, pero la nuestra tiene el bar!" dijo Emmett mientras repartía las bebidas diciendo que todavía no las bebiéramos.

"que es esto?" pregunte mientras olía aquel liquido en el vaso. Olía a alcohol y sabia que ya lo había tomado. "es sambuca?" pregunte y Emmett me respondió mientras sacaba una caja de fósforos.

Nos dio las instrucciones rápidamente y luego comenzó a encender cada uno de los vasos. Apague la llama azul que ardía en la parte superior de la bebida para luego tomar un gran sorbo. Tosi de aquella sensación de quemazón del fuerte alcohol en mi garganta.

"wow….que fue eso?" pregunto Bella detrás de mi mientras jugaba con su vaso ya vacio.

"un sambuca flameado" informo Jasper mientras se volvía a sentar.

Podía sentir claramente el efecto de la bebida. Sentía que mi cuerpo y mi cerebro estaban débiles y que no respondían como usualmente lo hacen.

Después de otra ronda de sambucas flameados, Rosalie pregunto, "que tal si salimos de aquí?" empujo su silla y se paro.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y pronto ya íbamos hacia el pasillo, ninguno sabíamos hacia a donde nos dirigíamos hasta que Emmett grito, "oh si! A divertirse como niños!"

No tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando, asi que voltee a ver a Bella quien me tenia abrazado por la cintura , y estaba caminando silenciosamente junto a mi. "como está mi novia?" le susurre con una sonrisa al pronunciar aquella palabra, mientras ponía mi mano en su nuca.

"tu novia esta ligeramente ebria!" admitió mientras se pegaba en la frente con la palma de su mano. "Ow… no hubiera hecho eso!" se rio mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"rápido!" dijo Rose asomando la cabeza a la vuelta de donde estábamos. Rápidamente ella nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos, antes de desaparecer a la vuelta, siguiendo a Emmett.

"vamos Jazz!" rio Alice mientras lo jalaba detrás de ella, lo cual Bella imito, jalándome.

Cuando dimos la vuelta, sonreí tontamente y Jasper me dio los cinco, mientras entendía las intenciones de Emmett. El se las arreglo para abrir la puerta de el centro de juego para niños para luego empezar a correr de un lugar a otro con Rosalie

Jale a Bella detrás de mi y corrimos hacia la alberca de pelotas. Le solte la mano y salte. "Edward! No se supone que debes entrar sin zapatos?" pregunto Bella mientras me miraba cautelosamente y ligeramente ebria.

"Bella…. No hay nadie aquí que nos pueda regañar….pero si te hace sentir mejor, esta bien…." Le dije mientras me zambullía entre las pelotas de colores.

"Edward…" voltee hacia la voz nerviosa de Bella mientras se paraba descalza en el borde de la alberca, alzando sus manos hacia mi y se mordía su labio inferior. Aun que me costaba concentrarme, podía ver lo adorable que se veía Bella, esperando que fuera por ella.

Fui hacia ella y envolví su cintura entre mis brazos antes de jalarla hacia mi. "le tienes miedo a la alberca de pelotas?" la moleste mientras le besaba el cuello.

"sabes que todavía no se nadar del todo bien" se rio tontamente mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros y trataba de empujarme. la abrace mas fuerte, jalándola hacia mi y haciendo que los dos calleramos, ella encima de mi, y yo con las molestas pelotas en mi espalda.

"Ese plan no fue tan buena idea no?" me rei mientras ella se movia encima mio.

"nope, funciono a la perfeccion…." Mi corazón se acelero como loco cuanddo me sonrio antes de juntar sus labios con los mios. Sentí como sus manos se metían debajo de mi playera, hasta llegar a mi pecho, mientras abria su boca para encontrar su lengua con la mia. Una de mis manos envolvió su cintura, sosteniéndola hacia mi mientras mi otra mano estaba en su muslo. Ambos gemimos mientras Bella acercaba sus caderas hacia las mias, ella sonreía sobre mis labios, lo había logrado de nuevo.

"Bella…" gemi sobre sus labios mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando mi pecho.

De alguna manera me las arregle para voltearnos, y que yo quedara sobre ella. Las pelotas de plástico, se hundieron por nuestro movimiento, enterrándonos en ellas.

La bese y llene su cuello de besos, no pude evitarlo, le di una pequeña mordida en el cuello lo que causo que Bella jadeara. Volvi a juntar mis labios con los suyos mientras sus manos jalaban mi playera y luego hundía sus dedos en mi cabello, acercándome mas a ella.

Instintivamente junte mis caderas a las de ella, maravillándome al escuchar mi nobre salir de sus labios en un gemido. "Edward…para …no podemos…" Bella jadeo mientras luchaba por recuperar su aliento.

"lo se…" respondi con un suspiro mientras le di un rápido beso en la nariz para después pararme y poder sentarme junto a ella, la ayude a sentarse en vez de acostarse junto a mi enterrada en las pelotas. me reprimi a mi mismo por haber llegado tan lejos. Sabia que nada podía pasar entre nosotros, solo habíamos salido por un dia y si quería que esta relación funcionara, tenia que cerciorarme que fueramos poco a poco y que hicieramod todo bien.

"perdón…" ella susurro sonaba sin aliento mientras rompia el silencio entre los dos.

"no lo estes…" susurre mientras la jalaba y la abrazaba hacia mi agitado pecho.

"me atore!" sono la voz de Emmett por toda el area de juegos, pronto seguida por las risas de Alice y Rose y un quejido de Jasper.

"crees que debamos ir a ayudarle?" me pregunto Bella mientras trataba de ver donde quedo atorado Emmett.

"mejor….quiero reirme de el" suspire, maldiciendo a Emmett por interrumpir el silencio comodo entre Bella y yo.

Me pare con un poco de dificultad debido a las coloridas pelotas. Le ofrci mi mano a Bella, sabiendo que podría ser algo dificl para ella. "señorita" dije mientras daba una reverencia mientras le ofrecia mi mano. Su risa era una bella melodía para mis oídos mientras tomaba mi mano y se ponía de pie.

Sali de alberca de pelotas, y después ayude a Bella a salir. Cuando termino de ponerse sus zapatos, fuimos a donde estaba todo el alboroto, del otro lado del salón. "ohhh Dios…..esta atorado en un túnel?" dije mientras nos acercábamos, y asi era, estaba atorado en un túnel.

De alguna manera se las arreglo para atravesar casi todo el túnel azul, pero se atoro a unos centímetros de donde terminaba el túnel. Su voz sonaba ebria y algo asustada además con algo de eco por el túnel. Rosalie jalaba un brazo y Jasper jalaba otro.

"Emmett… la ultima vez que hiciste esto, tenias 18, crei que ya habías aprendido la lección!" dijo Jasper mientras segui jalando.

"amigo, como dije la ultima vez, parecía una buena idea!" contesto Emmett en su defensa mientras intentaba moverse por el túnel.

Deje salir un suspiro cuando Bella se separo de mi para ir donde Alice, quien estaba viendo la escena desde cerca, sentada en el borde de una resbaladilla. "Rosalie por que no dejas que Jasper y yo lo saquemos?" ofreci mientras me paraba junto a Jasper.

"claro…" susurro ella antes de darle un beso en la nariz a Emmett y unirse a Alice y Bella en la resbaladilla.

"bien…Emmett….tienes que relajarte, y luego Edward y yo te sacaremos." Dijo Jasper antes de que sujetaramos fuertemente sus brazos. "a la cuenta de tres, jalamos…" me informo Jasper, guiñandome dos veces el ojo. Entendi su silencioso mensaje, especialmente cuando recorde lo que habia pasado la ultima vez.

"ok, relajate Emmett…" Jasper comenzo mientras yo me aseguraba de que lo tenia bien agarrado. "uno…dos.." cuando hiba en el dos, Jasper y yo lo jalamos bruscamente, sacando a Emmett del tunel, hacia el piso esponjoso.

"hey! Dijeron que a la cuenta de tres!" protesto Emmett mientras se sentaba.

"y que fue lo que hiciste la ultima vez? Cuando dijimos tres, te tensaste y casi te dislocamos los hombros!" le respondi antes de mirar a Bella, quien sabia que podria calmarme con un simple toque.

"un gracias no estaria nada mal!" dijo Jasper hacia Emmett detrás de mi.

"gracias Edward….gracias Jasper" dijo Emmett rapidamente. Me calme un poco al escuchar eso. Pero me calme por completo cuando senti a Bella a mi lado tomando mi mano, llevandome a un trepador_**.**_

"tendras que ayudarme, pero me quiero sentar ahí…" dijo Bella mientras apuntaba a una parte en el obstaculo donde las cuerdas se habian enredado y se habia hecho un tipo de red donde los niños podian escalar de un nivel al otro. La cargue en mi espalda, cuidando que no se durmiera hasta que alcanzaramos las cuerdas. Me acoste en las cuerdas las cuales estaban ligeramente inclinadas y Bella se acosot a mi lado.

Del otro lado del salon, podiamos ver claramente a Jasper y Alice deslisandoce por la resbaladilla mientras Rosalie veia a Emmett jugar en el arenero, pasandole cubetas cuando el se las pedia.

"esto es divertido" murmuro Bella mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho. La acerque mas asi mi y coincidi con ella.

"sabias de la noche vintage de mañana?" pregunto Bella mientras jugaba con un boton de mi camisa.

"mmmm-hmmm" dije sin articular palabra.

"cuando se enteraron?" pregunto mirandome.

"Tanya nos lo dijo ayer." Conteste mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello.

"Edward…. Tu no tienes una pareja para mañana o si?" me pregunto con un tono de preocupacion en su voz mientras volvia a recostarr su cabeza en mi pecho.

" de hecho, si tengo pareja." Respondi, sabiendo el camino que estaba tomando esta conversacion.

"ohhh….y…. quien es?" sonrei al escuchar un tono de celos en su voz al preguntarme la mas tonta pregunta que tanto habia esperado.

"te dare una pista…. Ella esta entre mis brazos ahora mismo y en mis pensamientos todo el dia…" le susurre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Me miro rapidamente cuando termine de hablar. La mirada de deleite en su cara era impresionante mientras sus ojos brillaban, encontrandose con los mios. "yo tambien me he rendido de tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza…." Me sonrio antes de besarme en el cuello para vovler a jugar con el boton de mi camisa.

"que? Quieres decir que has tratado de no pensar en mi!" dije exagerando el tono y tapandome la boca con la mano para añadirle mas dramatismo. Su risa sacudio su cuerpo.

Despues de unos minutos de silencio entre nosotros, la risa de Jasper y Alice y bromas entre Rosalie y Emmett, una fuerte, y desagradable voz vino de la puerta principal, nos asombro a todos. "vaya…vaya…vaya…pero que tenemos aquí?" intintivamente me puse encima de Bella para esconderla de la persona en la puerta.

"Shhh…no digas nada…quizas no puedan vernos…" le susurre a Bella al oido mientras el salon se llanaba de silencio. Ella no me respondio pero me abrazo por la cintura, suspirando silenciosamente en mi oido.

"Tanya?" pregunto Emmett desde el arenero.

"sip, soy yo chicos…solo pense que tal vez quisieran regresar a sus suites, es que ya es tarde, mas bien temprano….depende de cómo lo vean…" la voz especulante de Tanya vino de la puerta mientras me quitaba de encima de Bella .

"lo siento…" le sonrei, avergonzado de que precticamente me abalance sobre ella.

"no…de hecho eso me parecio lindo, protegerme de esa forma" me devolvio la sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

"entonces tal vez te proteja mas seguido?" bromee mientras me ponia de pie y comence a bajar, guiando lentamente a Bella detrás de mi.

"como supiste que estabamos aquí?" pregunto Jasper mientras caminaba delante de nosotros, cargando a Alice en su espalda.

"busque en todas partes y luego recorde la historia que me contaron el año pasado sobre Emmett atorado en el corral…" respondio encogiendose de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros y cerrandola con seguro.

"me paso exactamente lo mismo hace como una hora…" dijo Emmett, dandole a Tanya un gesto de triunfante mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Rosalie.

"quien lo diria…" rio Tanya mientras sacudia su cabeza sin poder creerlo.

"Tanya, conseguiste los vestidos para nosotras?" pregunto Alice desde la espalda de Jasper mientras entrabamos al ascensor.

"si…"dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. "se los llevare a las 6 pm, la comida y la banda estaran en el salon a las 7:30" nos informo Tanya mientras llegabamos a nuestro piso.

Las chicas le agradecieron mientras saliamos del ascensor, dejando a Tanya dentro para bajr de nuevo. "Entonces te vere en la mañana, mi novio…." Añadio Bella con una sonrisa mientras me dio un ligero apreton en la mano.

Al llegar a nuestras puertas, sostuve su rostro entre mis manos, me acerque a ella, y susurre entre sus labios, "no me lo perderia por nada del mundo" despues de un largo beso, me dirigi a mi habitacion, claro despues de asegurarme de que Bella habia entrado a la suya.

* * *

**200000100080000 disculpas! **

**es mas creo que tantas no bastarian! :( perdon por no actualizar tanto tiempo pero de verdad que no habia tenido cabeza para nada ademas, me quede sin ordenador y pfff muchas cosas mas...**

**pero bueno al fin he subido capi! ^^ ojala y les haya gustado! :D**

**me despido, pero prometo no tener tan abandonado el fic y actualizar lo mas pronto posible **

**saludos! y dejen reviewssss! siiiiii? jejeje :P **

**...Twilighter333...**


End file.
